Standing In The Shadows
by Takhisiss
Summary: IYYYH xover. Once believed to be lost to time, the darkest shadow stands apart from the rest. When a new evil threatens the time to reveal its true nature is at hand and a choice must be made.HieiKagome, other pairings are a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Standing In The Shadows

Disclaimer: As mush as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter One

Time stood still. Dust particles hung in the air shimmering in the sunlight like they were sparkles woven into a fine piece of fabric. The air didn't move, the leaves on the bamboo and the swaying canes that could be seen held their position as if you were looking at a painting instead of living plants. Even the noise of the insects and the bird calls had ceased, making the silence that surrounded him even more deafening. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as its beat slowed, his life slowly passing from his body.

"We must move quickly." The voice was barely a whisper but in the unnatural silence it might as well have been a shout. Kuronue weakly raised his head, shocked at the idea that he suddenly wasn't alone. His dimming eyes located the owner of the voice, widening in shock as his mind tried to comprehend that Amaterasu actually stood before him. She however had no such problem with disbelief.

"I said we need to go." She reached down and pulled him to his feet, the bamboo spikes that had been impaling his body falling to dust around him. His wounds closed of their own accord, his body healing as if it had never been injured. He and the goddess looked at each other for a moment, then turned as one, disappearing into the shadows as if they had never been there. When the Lord went back the next day to check his trap, there was nothing there but dust in the bottom of the pit, not even blood stains remained.

It was sometime around midnight when the snow started to fall. At first it was just a few light swirls here and there as if they had decided to perform a dance in midair. There was an almost ethereal beauty to them as the slight breeze whirled the minute snowflakes to and fro. This was the show that Kagome opened her eyes to when she looked out her bedroom window and her breath caught in delight.

Moving quickly away from the window, she grabbed her robe and headed for the shower, wanting to be the first one to have a chance at the hot water. Soon enough Souta could be counted on to come banging on the door and yelling that she was hogging the bathroom. 'As if he doesn't do enough hogging of his own. I swear he takes more time in here then I do.' She got the hot water running in the tub and silently mused to herself as she slipped gratefully into the water 'I wonder if everyone will make it over and how many temples we will be able to visit today.'

She had almost fallen back to sleep while she was lying in the tub, the water was so soothing and caressing to her mind and body. A hot soak was one of the things she missed the most when she went shard hunting back in time, but now that she was here for a few days she intended to take full advantage of it.

The loud banging on the door snapped her out of her reverie and water sloshed over the sides of the tub as her body jumped in surprise, even though she should have been expecting it. Souta's voice could be heard above his banging. "C'mon Kagome. Are you going to stay in there all day? The rest of us mere mortals have to pee too you know." He waited for a minute and when he got no answer from her his footsteps could be heard retreating while he was muttering something about girls and the amount of time they spent in the bathroom.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I really should get out now anyway, the water is starting to get cold." Stepping out of the tub she stopped and listened for a moment. The sound was muted but if you listened closely enough the wind could be heard blowing across the roof. 'A fire would sure feel good right about now.' She pulled her robe over her body and padded back to her bedroom, giving Souta a smirk of triumph as she passed him. "I got to it first again."

The wind was starting to blow the snowflakes against the window now and Kagome stopped again to admire the designs that were being formed by the swirling flakes before she turned to get dressed. It didn't look like enough of the white stuff would fall to cause any problems with drifts or road closures but the bigger problem could be the ice that was sure to form. 'Well that, and these temperatures that have a way of making the joints in my body and hands hurt from the cold.'

The smell of her mother's ozoni wafted up the stairs to tease Kagome's senses, making her mouth water. It was like this every year, the smell of all the foods cooking was enough to send a persons mind reeling. 'I really need to help mom with all the cooking. She makes enough every year to feed a small army.' A small giggle escaped her lips. 'She almost does feed that many with everyone she invites over and Souta can eat enough for ten people.' Images passed through her mind of her childhood and she sighed with a pang of regret at the thought of all the things she had missed here during her trips back through the well. 'But they are like my family too. I wouldn't trade any of them for anything. Maybe I can teach Sango how to make ozoni. And I imagine Miroku would like it too.'

"I'm not going to leave any for you." Souta's voice rang out as the sound of his feet racing past her closed door made her hurry to put on her clothes. "Honestly Kagome, are you dressing up to try to impress a certain someone? Oh and by the way Hojo is walking up the sidewalk, so you better hurry. He isn't coming to see me you know."

Muttering several choice words under her breath Kagome finished pulling her clothes on and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. True to his word Souta had already filled his bowl with the steaming ozoni, starting to eat like there was no tomorrow. Hojo was also reaching his hand up to knock on the door. Kagome glared over at her brother who simply gave her an 'I told you so' look.

Kagome cringed slightly as Hojo walked in the door, a wide smile splitting his face. "Kagome! It's so good to know you were able to come home from the hospital in time for the holidays. You must let me escort you when you visit some of the temples tonight." Hojo was tripping over his words in his haste to get them out. "I promise to take good care of you, I'll even push you in a wheelchair if you get tired." His eyes sparkled at the idea of having her out all to himself and the different ways he could show her how well he could take care of her.

"Push me in a wheelchair?" Kagome couldn't quite believe what she was hearing and she looked over at her mother who just shrugged helplessly and turned back to her cooking. "Hojo why on earth would you need to push me around in a wheelchair?"

"Well, I can't have my future girlfriend getting tired out now can I?. I might as well let you know now in front of your family that I plan to ask for your hand in marriage sometime in the future." Hojo had dropped to one knee in front of her chair and was looking up at her pleadingly. "I know this is rather sudden but I've thought about it for a very long time. I don't expect you to answer me yet, just please don't say no. Just say you will think about it."

Souta actually spit his soup out of his mouth and did his best to cover it with a fit of coughing. The glare Kagome had turned on him didn't help matters any, then his coughing was being combined with laughing. A very bad combination. 'This is just too good, I think I might just die on the spot. Or she will.'

"Hojo, I am not your girlfriend, I never have been. We are just friends and I'm not ready to get serious with anybody." She looked into his eyes, not wanting to hurt him but not wanting to give him any false hope either. Maybe he would give up on his ideas and realize there was just no hope for them as a couple. But luck didn't seem to be with her that day when her grandfather looked at Hojo and smiled at the young man. 'Oh great, that will really discourage him.' "I already have plans to go around to the temples with some of my friends. I'm sorry Hojo, but the answer will have to be no to going out with you tonight."

"Maybe another time then." Hojo got to his feet and smiled at her. "You didn't say no and that means yes. I'll just have to prove that I can take good care of you and I intend to do that." He smiled at Kagome's grandfather and mother. "I will be calling again and I'm sure we will have more time to talk then." His look turned to Souta who was sitting there recovering from his laughing fit. "See you later squirt." He turned and walked out the door, ignoring the look of rage that had come across Souta's face.

"Mom, A bunch of us are planning to go around visiting the area temples today. You don't need me here to help with the cooking for a little while do you?" Her mother turned and looked at her with a mild look of surprise crossing her face. Kagome had never offered to help with the cooking unless it was to take the food back to the feudal era. Perhaps this was a sign that she was giving up on her ideas of remaining in the past and staying with them? Her mother mused over this for a moment. She had been spending a lot of time at home lately, perhaps those new friends of hers had something to do with it. If so, then her hopes for her little girl settling down with one of those nice boys was something she could look forward to.

"I can finish the cooking, you've been a big help with it these past couple of days. Who all will be going?" Souta looked up, interested in the answer. Maybe this would turn out to be his big chance to impress his sister and all her friends at the same time. He could act as a tour guide of sorts and make sure they stayed safe.

"Oh, it will be me and Keiko. I think Shizuru, Yukina and Botan are planning to come too. A few of the guys might be going with us as well, but I'm not sure how many of them will show up." Kagome's look turned inward as she contemplated just who might go. If Yukina was going to be there most likely Hiei would as well. Yusuke was an unknown, this wasn't exactly his type of get together but if Keiko insisted then he'd go as well. Kurama was always an unknown factor. Her heart began to flutter at the idea of seeing Yukina's brother again, but she pushed the thought down as she looked at her mother. She didn't want to give her mother any more ideas than what was already running through her head by the looks of things. A nosy mother intent on setting the two of them up was probably the surest way to drive the elusive apparition off.

I hope you have fun today, it sounds like a fun outing." Her mother's eyes were bright as she thought back to all the years ago when she had made similar outings with her friends as a young girl. "That was how I met your father you know. But I'm sure you don't want to hear all about that." She laughed slightly at the look that was coming across Kagome's face. "Here come your friends Kagome, go have fun and tell me all about it when you get back."

Kagome pushed her chair back from the table, after her mothers remark she somehow was feeling like she was barely escaping alive. 'Please don't let her get any ideas of setting me up with one of the guys, I don't think I could take it.' She reached over and kissed her mother lightly on the cheek. "Thanks mom, I'm going now."

"Hey wait for me! I'm coming too." Souta jumped out of his chair, almost tipping it over in his haste. "You can't leave me out of this Kagome." The door slammed behind him as he raced outside after his sister, ignoring the disapproving looks he was getting from his mother and grandfather.

"Let's go." Kagome looked over at her friends and then over at her brother who was acting for all the world like a love stricken teenager. Souta still had a crush on Botan, he had ever since he had met the ferry girl. Now he was trying to impress them all with how manly he had become, he even had a mustache now. That, in his mind, made him the perfect age to start an active pursuit of his dream girl. Botan looked at him with amusement thinking it was all very sweet, but Shizuru had had more then enough sweetness. Her hand on the back of his head effectively stopped the show of masculine pride, for which they were all thankful. Souta's face fell into a pout as Botan let a giggle escape.

Mrs. Higurashi walked out the door and looked at the group of girls assembled in front of her. "Have you decided which temples you will be visiting today? I know you all plan to make a day of it but please remember to be home in time for the ringing of the bells at midnight. Grandpa and I have decided to let Souta ring the bells this year at our shrine. Kagome, you need to be here to count all 108 bell tolls.

Souta's chest puffed with pride. This was a perfect opportunity to impress Botan. To be singled out as the bell ringer was an honor that anyone could be proud of. Hundreds of visitors to the shrine this night would see him. This would be his night to shine and even Kagome would smile at him with pride in her eyes. That Hojo couldn't claim the honor that would be his this night made it all the sweeter. The boy that was always intent on courting his sister had always seemed to look down on him as a child and it had on occasion driven Souta crazy. 'Like today, daring to call me a squirt.'

Grandpa walked out the door carrying one of the kadomatsu that would be put on both sides of the front door. Kagome's eyes widened in appreciation, her mother and grandfather had put a lot of extra effort into making them this year, she was sure of that. The pine boughs were set around three tall stalks of bamboo, looking like a lush forest around the lower half of the stalks. Bright ribbons wound their way around and through the boughs giving it a festive air. Open red flowers decorated the base of the arrangement lending the final color and texture to the arrangement. Overall the arrangement stood over five feet. He smiled at Kagome "I have another just like it still inside, one for each side of the doorway. I've never made any this large before but they had to be special to celebrate you being home for the holiday. Souta, come help bring the other one out here."

Souta ran into the house and came out with the second kadomatsu. Kagome laughed as she watched him bring it out. "I guess you really are growing up aren't you. The last time I remember you trying to move one of those things you couldn't see over the top where you were going with it." She gave Botan a wink as Souta's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Maybe that's because I've grown up some. That was five years ago Kagome! And it's mean to bring that up now." He considered leaving the arrangement where it was and taking off after his sister but one look from his mother convinced him that wouldn't be a very good idea. So he did the next best thing he could, he stuck his tongue out at her. The look on his face promised that later he would think of a prank to pull on her that would be just as embarrassing as how he felt now. 'Maybe a head full of shaving cream will do the trick. Or I can just stick her hand in a bowl of warm water while she's sleeping and let her pee on herself.' His thoughts of revenge were interrupted when his grandfather spoke to him once more.

"Put that down over here and bring out the shimekezari. I need your help to hang it over the doorway." Souta disappeared inside the house again and came out with the requested item. His mother had done a beautiful job making it, the straw rope was twisted with ferns placed in every fold of the circle. An orange sat in the center, in all the arrangement was a thing of beauty. Carefully Souta placed it over the doorway and looked at his mother with pride. "It's beautiful. I know our house will be filled with good luck. Maybe it will bring me good luck this year too. I'm hoping for a cool brother in law and to win the girl of my dreams."

Kagome thought she would die of embarrassment on the spot. Her face got red and she leveled a glare at him. "Just for that remark I should accept the date that Hojo keeps bugging me about. That would teach you to wish for a brother in law."

"You wouldn't dare!" Souta was regretting the words that he had spoken, worried that she just might do it to spite him. "Please, anyone but him." He turned to look at his sister's friends standing there staring at him. "Can you believe that Hojo even told Kagome this morning that he plans to marry her someday! Kagome, I'll even go ask Shuichi if it will mean you'll say no to Hojo!". I'll beg him to go out with you just once if it will make sure you don't change your mind about accepting a date with that fool." The look of panic in his eyes was almost enough to make Kagome laugh. Almost. "I'm sure Shuichi would be easy for you to have the hots for too."

"Now that would be a change. I don't think anyone has ever told me I'd be an acceptable alternate date for their sister. Or that the brother is hoping his sister has the hots for me." Shuichi had walked up unnoticed behind Souta and when he spoke the poor boy jumped in the air, his face turning red.

"I.. I.. I didn't mean it like that Shuichi. Honest! I mean you're far better then Hojo ever could be. Not that anyone would ever have to beg for a date with you." He stopped when he listened to his own words and his face got even redder. "That isn't right. I mean of course you would be an acceptable alternate date for my sister! No, that's not it either. Damn, will you just please go out with my sister?"

Kagome thought she was going to die of embarrassment on the spot. Death was going to be certain to find Souta and very soon from the looks of it. But Shuichi wasn't the only one who had decided to have some fun at his expense. Hiei walked up to stand beside Shuichi, a cruel smirk of amusement on his face. It was highly amusing to him to see the boy in such an uncomfortable state. Deciding to turn the heat up a bit he decided to join in on the fun. "Since you picked Shuichi I'm guessing I've been deemed an unacceptable alternative then?" A glare punctuated his words, making the young man in front of him shift uncomfortably.

Yukina turned a hurt look on Souta. "What's wrong with my brother? Certainly you don't find him lacking, do you?"

"Uhhhh" Souta turned a very uncertain look to his sister who was standing silently waiting to hear what his answer would be. In fact now it seemed all the girls were waiting to hear what he was going to say, including his beloved Botan. Shizuru had an evil smirk on her face.

"Yes Souta, and by the way what of my brother? Wouldn't he be a good alternate date for your sister as well?"

Souta threw his hands up in the air. "I give up! Kagome, you can go out with anyone you want to as long as it isn't Hojo. Even Boyu would be better then him. And no, I'm not saying you guys are on the same level as the cat. So please don't make it like I am." He turned and stalked into the house, glaring at Kagome as he went.

Kagome fought down her embarrassment over the situation. She couldn't believe they had walked in on that, and what was worse, even Hiei seemed to enjoy making Souta squirm. Surely he didn't consider her dating material did he? He had not once shown any interest in her and she had resigned herself to failing through life keeping her feelings to herself. But now, she had to wonder if she'd possibly been wrong. Kagome looked at her friends and shook her head helplessly. "Well, I never accepted Hojo's offer but I guess I don't have a date for tonight anyway huh. I can always finish helping set up around here. You guys go ahead and have fun, I'll catch up with you later. Right now I have a brother I want to kill."

"Oh no you don't" Kagome found each of her arms claimed by the two guys that had been having fun teasing her brother. "We intend to find out how it feels to be an alternate choice." Shuichi looked down at Kagome and grinned. "Besides I doubt we will have to worry about you drooling on yourself when we are seen in public together."

She dropped her head and face flooded with embarrassment. 'If only you knew.' She could feel Hiei's glance upon her as soon as the thought was completed. 'Did he somehow know I just thought that? Oh Lord, I hope not.'

Hiei continued to look at her, noticing how she turned away from him. Her face had seemed to darken when she noticed that he was watching her and he couldn't help but wonder exactly why. 'Hn, she really should learn to shield her thoughts better though watching her get embarrassed is amusing. The question is, just who was she referring to with that little thought.'

A slight breeze picked up, swirling some slight snow and causing it to fall from the top of the trees, landing on the heads of the people standing below. Yukina held up her hands and giggled with delight at the flakes that had made their way gently down upon her. "They are so pretty. I love this time of year."

Youko stirred in Kurama's mind. The feeling was there for the briefest instance, borne on the passing breeze, of a youkai's ki that he hadn't felt in many years and it stirred painful hidden memories. The contact was so brief that he had to wonder if it had even really been there at all or if he was just imagining it. He looked at Hiei through Kurama's eyes, wondering if the little fire demon had felt it also. 'Hiei? Did you feel something?'

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he searched the area surrounding them, wondering what had caught the kitsunes attention. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell, but the town was so crowded with humans he supposed it would be possible for a lower class demon to try to slip under the wires so to speak. 'Only that Koenma is coming. I suppose he could be coming to enjoy the festivities. Is that what you mean?'

Youko subsided reluctantly. 'I suppose that could be it.' He shut down the link with Hiei to ponder his own thoughts. 'I know what I felt could not have been Koenma. I know what he feels like. This felt like Kuronue, but he's dead. I saw him with all those spikes going through his body! So why would I feel him now?' Youko suddenly became even more wary as a stray thought brushed against his mind from a great distance off.

'Second guessing yourself now Fox?' The thought lingered but once again the presence disappeared.

"Damn it! I was right!' The snarl from Youko was strong enough that it involuntarily escaped from Kurama's lips as the kitsune started raging against his confines in Kurama's mind. 'If someone thinks they are going to go fucking around and playing tricks with me, they will find out just how wrong they are! No one is going to go around trying to impersonate my old partner and think they can get away with this shit! Let me out Kurama, I have an impostor to go hunt down.'

The growl caught everyone's attention. Hiei looked at his friend with narrowed eyes, wondering what had caused that outburst, his free hand automatically reaching inside his cloak and resting on his katana. Even Kurama looked slightly stunned at the outburst, wondering what in the nine hells had caused it.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing In The Shadows 2

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Two

Kuronue was having entirely too much fun. It was such a rare occurance that Koenma left his office and his paperwork behind that Kuronue was very often bored. If it had not been for his loyalty to Amaterasu for giving him back his life, there had been many times he would have left the little demi-god behind. But now that they were out and about he had decided to make the most of his freedom while still maintaining his watch over his charge.

His illusions were now perfect, the hours of practice that Amaterasu had insisted upon had seen to that. If anyone were to see him at this particular moment, they would see nothing more than a black bird circling overhead or settled on a branch looking down at them. He hated this particular illusion, it went against every fiber of his being to be mistaken for a common bird, but she had insisted. Now however it was serving him well, no one noticed him flying overhead. His shields were also perfectly in place without a flaw. Those had been painful lessons; Amaterasu was a hard teacher who would accept nothing less than perfection from him. Now, much to his delight, it seemed the practice could pay off as he studied the jewelry and trinkets that the people below him were wearing with a trained thief's eye. That was what he had been doing when he had happened to fly over Kagome and her group of friends. The red head below him felt like his old partner Youko Kurama and so he couldn't resist the temptation of dusting them with a light powdering of snow before he flew off, leaving the greeting of sorts in Youko's mind that had made the kitsune so irate. 'Second guessing yourself now Fox?'

'You are here for a purpose you know.' Her voice brushed against his mind, tinged with amusement as his antics and his joy at being out among others but also bringing with it the reminder that he was there to watch over Koenma. 'Be sure no one feels you, remember, he has no idea you are watching over him.' Obediently he flew back to where he knew he would find her standing on the grounds of the shrine that he had passed only minutes before. He was perched in the Goshinboku, near enough to the group to have a perfect view of all the people and demons below. He chose a branch high up, lighting on it, then cocking his head curiously as he watched the scene unfold beneath him.

'Get yourself under control Youko. You're over a thousand years old dammit, act like it. Use your head. If some lower class demon is enough of a fool to try to impersonate Kuronue, we will kill them but we need a plan.' Kurama was doing his best to get the kitsune to calm down and use his head. 'And stop fighting me for control! You're not going to get it. I refuse to get myself killed because you insist on running off without knowing who we are up against.' As Youko grudgingly subsided Shuichi rubbed his head and looked at Kagome with an apologetic grin on his face. "Sorry about that."

"What was that all about?" Kagome was becoming deeply distressed at the anger that she could feel radiating off of Shuichi's body and was trying to soothe him with a calming influence, much like she had soothed Shippo in the past when the kit had become upset over something. Apparently it was working just a little, even if he was still standing tensely, looking around as if he expected an attack from any direction. His body pose was still one of a hunter ready to strike and take down its prey. 'Maybe he knows something I don't. Damn I wish I had my bow with me.' She turned and looked at Hiei, following his glance up the tree where a lone black bird sat. There wasn't anything odd feeling about the creature that she could tell, and she wondered what it was about the bird that had caught Hiei's attention. Then her attention was diverted once again as she noticed Yusuke walking towards them.

Yusuke really wasn't looking forward hanging out in temples all day but it beat the heck out of having to hang around the house, saddled with his drunken mother who was far too inebriated to do anything other than sleep on the couch like she was currently doing. Add to that the possibility of any so called uncles showing up, yes, it was definitely better that he not be there when she woke up. "Hey, what's up? Sorry I'm late but I had some things to take care of first." As he got closer he noticed the tense faces on everyone in the group and the way that Kurama and Hiei had taken up protective stances on both sides of the group of girls. Immediately he tensed, taking up a defensive stance as he scanned the area around them for any possible threat. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. Kurama growled and here we are." The answer came from Botan before anyone else had a chance to answer the question, earning her a black look from Hiei. A look which clearly conveyed just how stupid the fire apparition thought the answer sounded. She saw the look of disgust being directed at her and demanded "What? I just answered his question! It isn't like you answered him."

"Just do us all a favor and shut up. Your pathetic babbling is getting on my nerves. If I thought it would do any good I'd spare us all the headache and remove your tongue just to get two minutes of peace."

Botan thought about trying to whack him across the head with the back of her oar, then decided against it. 'I wish he would learn to just shut up.' But his comment had hurt her feelings and she just couldn't resist trying to strike back. "Just for that, I'm going to tell Koenma what you said." When that failed to get a response and he turned his back on her, she couldn't resist throwing the added comment at him "Maybe I should accept Souta, then there could be a chance of us being related. As soon as you get around to telling Kagome you like her, that is."

That got a reaction as the air around Hiei began to grow extremely warm and the smell of fire began to rise along with his temper. He had not made up his mind yet if he was interested in trying to pursue this young miko, but Botan had just put him into an impossible situation. If he decided he was interested, it hadn't been right for Botan to be the one to let her know. If he decided he wasn't interested, then Botan had almost certainly made a continued friendship impossible. He looked over at Kagome who was staring at him with a mixture of hope, fear, and something else he wasn't ready to identify. 'Damn you Botan, I'm going to find a way to kill you somehow.'

"I'm sure this is all very interesting for some later point in time but right now, what the fuck am I looking for?" Yusuke hadn't found anything to be alarmed about and now turned to his partners, ready to demand an answer. By beating their heads together if necessary. When no one answered right away he sighed, wondering why these things happened to him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he noticed the spectators they had, their hands and faces pressed against the living room window. By the amused expression and speculation on her face, he could tell Kagome's mother did not necessarily object to the idea of her daughter dating Hiei. Souta was looking back and forth between Hiei and Shuichi with a look of malicious speculation on his face. Kagome's grandfather was looking at some pieces of paper in his hands and appeared to be muttering to himself. "In case you all haven't noticed, we have an audience."

As one the group looked over to the house, taking note of the way her mother, grandfather and brother were keeping a close eye on the proceedings. Kurama sighed, knowing that if trouble were to come for them it would be best if it wasn't at the shrine. "Let's take this elsewhere. There is no need to drag them into this if we don't have to." Casting a glance over to the girls he was about to suggest they stay behind but the look on the faces of the girls told him that they would have no part of any such suggestion. 'It figures. No such luck there.' A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning around he warily watched as Koenma approached. The demigod never came out of the Reikai unless something important was going on. Another wave of foreboding washed over him. 'And to think all I wanted was a fun day out.'

Koenma looked at the group before him and fidgeted, nervously chewing the ever present pacifier that he used to store his energy. Taking in the appearance of the group before him it was plain to see that most of his team was very unhappy about something, though the girls only mirrored confusion. His eyes settled on Kurama, the kitsune looked positively livid about something, It wasn't often one could find the fox in such a state but when it happened there was almost always bloodshed to follow. He noted the gold that seemed to have over taken his eyes in place of their normal green which could only mean Youko was much closer to the surface than normal. Hiei was really the only one he could not detect a definite difference in, though there were the occasional glares he threw in Botan's direction. There was no love lost between the two of them but this seemed to go beyond their normal animosity. 'I wonder what she did this time to piss him off. Why do I always walk into things like this, on top of everything else? I guess I should consider myself lucky he hasn't taken her head yet though by the looks of things he might fix that oversight soon.'

Yusuke seemed to be the only one who was in a halfway decent frame of mind. Koenma tried to comprehend exactly what it was that he was seeing here. Every time the detective glanced over at Hiei, it would cause the apparition to cast a glare over at him before diverting his attention back to Kagome who blushed and shuffled her feet. Every so often his crimson gaze shifted back over to Botan, his eyes narrowing in annoyance causing the ferry girl to back up even further away from him. Too much further and she'd be half way to the house. The only one that seemed to be missing was Kuwabara, though if his senses were right then the final member of the team was on his way at that very moment. Koenma debated waiting until he arrived but for the preliminary interrogation his participation was not all that critical. "Good, you are all here. This just means I won't have to take the time to hunt each of you down." He looked to the girls, had Kagome not been there he would have spoken freely but since she knew nothing of what was going on, it was for the best to keep it that way. "We need to talk and before you ask Yusuke, no it cannot wait. If you ladies would excuse us for a moment this shouldn't take very long."

All the girls except Kagome glanced at each other with knowing looks before leading Kagome off. But she was no fool, Kagome had felt the strange energy pouring off of the newcomer and there was the distinct possibility that he felt something from her as well if his suspicious look in her direction meant anything. For now though she allowed herself to be lead away so the men could talk.

Seeing that the girls were now out of hearing range Yusuke turned an irritated look on Koenma. "What's this about, you almost never leave that precious paperwork you seem to be so in love with pacifier breath. Can't you see that we were in the middle of something?" A grin formed on his face as he looked over to Hiei, who was staring in the direction the girl's had left to. The apparition wasn't paying any attention to what was going on now and by the looks of things his eyes were glued to Kagome's ass. "You're timing really sucks Koenma, by the look of things I think Hiei was about to get lucky. Or at least he was until you showed up anyway." Honestly he couldn't say he blamed Hiei for looking, the girl filled out those jeans quite nicely, giving all who cared to look an excellent view. Of course, one had to be discreet while doing so, unless you happened to have a death wish. He was certain either Hiei or Keiko would be more than willing to remove his head if either of them caught how his eyes lingered as well.

"Have any of you noticed anything unusual lately?" It probably wasn't the brightest way to start asking questions and was sure to raise the ire of his detective, who's attention turned to the demigod with a look of disbelief as if he couldn't believe he was hearing what his ears were telling him. Surely Koenma wouldn't interrupt their day for such a stupid question. Hiei didn't even bother to grunt an answer, the question meant nothing to him. Kurama on the other hand leaned closer, ready to shake answers from the demigod if needed, sure that what he had felt earlier had something to do with Koenma's question now. Koenma noticed the look he was getting from the kitsune. He backed up a small step before clarifying his question, sucking on his pacifier furiously as he became more agitated. "What I mean is have any of you felt an unusual energy signatures? It doesn't have to be demon energy necessarily, I also mean any holy energy that might have appeared in the Ningenkai.

"If it is holy energy you are interested in you would have been better off asking that miko that you just sent away." Hiei turned an annoyed look on Koenma now that Kagome and the rest of the girls had turned the corner removing her from his view. Why he would be asking them about such a topic anyway. 'It isn't like I go out of my way to search for holy powers on a regular basis. Though last time...' His thought trailed off as he looked over to where he had last seen Kagome. 'Stupid Botan, I'll have to make her pay for that loud mouth of hers.' When Koenma cleared his throat to get his wandering attention Hiei glared at him. "Fine if you don't want to ask her then ask the fool if he's sensed anything out of the ordinary. He is the next logical choice after all."

'This is beginning to feel like some badly thought out play.' Youko growled out his thoughts to Kurama as he noticed Kuwabara coming over towards the group. 'It is just like him to make a fashionably late entrance.' His tail swished back and forth in annoyance, it was highly unlikely anyone with holy energy would be so cruel as to imitate Kuronue much less have the knowledge of his partner to make use of such a thing. With that in mind Youko believed that this was something Koenma came up with to keep them away from what was going on which was unacceptable. If it wasn't, well there was no doubt the other three could handle themselves. Their presence wasn't necessary and he had no qualms about stating his thoughts on the matter. 'Let's go Kurama, we don't have time for this. Let's go find that imposter and teach him what happens when you fuck with a kitsune.'

Kuwabara thought that he was going to pass out by the time he reached the top of the steps. He eyed the group before him, wondering where the girls were. Noticing Koenma he stopped for a moment, perhaps there was a mission. If that was the case then the least they could have done was be considerate enough to hold the meeting at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey guys," A few somber greetings were thrown his way, completely out of line with festivities and moods surrounding the traditions of Oshogatsu. "I'm guessing since the girls are gone they left without us? Damn Koenma, you have rotten timing. I was looking forward to visiting the temples today and spending time with Yukina." The mention of his sister earned Kuwabara a black glare from Hiei, obviously the little fire apparition was in no mood to contemplate any relationship between his sister and the red head standing before him. Seeing that Hiei was growing irritated and looking for something to maim, namely him, he thought that diverting the attention off of himself was more than likely a wise idea. He turned to Koenma once more, about to ask him exactly why he was here when his gaze traveled over the demigods shoulder.

A woman sat on one of the benches, watching them calmly although she looked greatly amused by something. Was she a visitor there for the festival? He wasn't so certain, something seemed off about her. Kuwabara allowed his awareness to expand, taking in her energy. For several long moments he stared at her, unable to quite believe the feeling of holy energy that washed over him. This put even Kagome's power to shame. "Ummm guys, who is that pretty lady over there? Part of our new mission?" As one the group turned to look at the newcomer, various expressions of shock and some anger on their faces for not having sensed her before. Now though, they could feel the power radiating off of her and immediately fell into defensive stances should she prove to be a threat to them.

Amaterasu had been sitting silently off to the side of the shrine watching the group, eyes taking in every action that each person made. No one had noticed her until Kuwabara had made his appearance, now everyone wondered how in the world they could have missed her. Her appearance alone would be enough to make most people take notice. While many women would be wearing kimonos this day. the formal kimono that she was wearing spoke of great age. The only place a person was likely to see another of it's caliber and quality would be in the National Museum of Japanese History. The silk cloth it was made from had obviously been hand woven by an expert weaver, The white layers were unmarred by any stains or other colors, despite it's age. The red layers that were interspersed between the white were a clear ruby red that if a person were to make a comparison would have perfectly complimented the color of Hiei's eyes. The obi looked for all the world as if it was spun out of pure gold or if somehow someone had managed to capture the color of the sun and weave it into the cloth. It was a kimono that anyone would be jealous to own and many would have died trying to steal. All in all, it looked as if it could have been made by the hands of a goddess. She gave a small chuckle. 'Only because it was.'

Calmly she stood from her seat as if there were no threatening presence nearby, her hands coming up in a sign of blessing. "Peace, I mean you no harm." Slowly she allowed her shields to drop, her energy becoming a visible thing even to those who had no spiritual awareness. It shimmered in the sunlight, surrounding her like a living veil and infusing everything it touched with a healthy verdant glow. The Goshinboku tree itself moved it's branches as if drawn to the immense holy energy that the strange lady possessed, causing a large black bird to take wing to the air, squawking in protest of the branches sudden movements. She spared an amused glance at the bird before her eyes came to rest on Hiei, whose eyes had also followed the birds movements with interest. 'The bird is of no interest, there are more important events that need to be discussed.' Her thought brushed against his mind, causing him to turn and glare at her, his eyes narrowing in annoyance that she had been able to initiate the mind link with him uninvited. Amaterasu however chose to ignore the look for the moment, turning her attention instead to Koenma. "Ame no Oshi-ho-Mimi no Mikoto" She said the name softly, so softly in fact that the demons almost missed hearing it. But there was no mistaking that Koenma had heard her, his face grew pale and his eyes round with shock as he very quietly whispered the single word in answer "Mother?"

"Mother? What the hell do you mean mother?" Yusuke spun around to stare at Koenma, not at all sure what to make of this latest development and not liking it in the least. He had already dealt with King Enma more times than he cared to remember and it almost always resulted in the God attempting to assassinate him. "Why didn't you just tell us that was your mother? And why were you acting like you had absolutely no clue who she was? Damn, don't you even know your own mother?" Yusuke wasn't alone in his wariness and confusion over the situation. Kurama was staring first at the little demigod then over at the goddess, eyes searching over the both of them for similarities that would tell him that the words he had heard spoken were the truth. Evidently he found what he was searching for when he stepped back and relaxed his stance slightly, waiting to see where this situation led. Hiei contented himself with simply glaring at the little demigod in irritation, still more then a little annoyed at the unexpected mind contact that had been made between the goddess and himself. Only Kuwabara seemed mostly unaffected by what was happening, although that could have been because he had noticed the group of girls that were making their way towards the current scene of confusion.

Kagome had been standing quietly allowing herself to be distracted by the light hearted speculation of the females around her about whether or not Hiei had an interest in dating her. It had been embarrassing to say the least but the good natured smiles took any sting out of the teasing. Yukina in particular had seemed excited over the prospect that her brother could possibly be interested in her friend and was trying her best to unobtrusively find out if Kagome possibly had similar feelings for Hiei. They would be good for each other in her opinion, Kagome bringing some light into his dark existence. Hiei would balance her out nicely, healing the wounds the girl seemed to carry deep within her soul. Kagome had never really spoken of what caused them but they were plain to see if you looked hard enough. Shizuru had been listening to the conversation, but not hearing Kagome say much of anything. Tiring of the banter she ground her cigarette into the ground and stubbed it out with her toe. Turning to face the girl she bluntly asked "Well? I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. It's obvious that you at least like him so what's stopping you? By the looks of things I doubt he'd turn you down so what do you intend to do about it?"

Kagome sighed, trust Shizuru to come right out and ask about her feelings. She hesitated before answering, knowing that the group gathered around her could be brutal in their attempts at scheming once they set their mind to something. "You would ask me that. He has never admitted to liking me you know and it isn't as if I could just ask him out on a date no matter what my feelings are." Her gaze dropped to the ground in dejection and she fought to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She had been rejected thoroughly so many times by Inuyasha she didn't know if she could bear putting her heart on the line once again. "Even if I did he would probably tell me that I wasn't good enough and if he didn't, I'm sure he'd be thinking it. I don't think I could take it if that happened."

Everyone stood there stunned, unable to believe she had just said those words and wondering what could possibly have happened in their friend's past to make her think so little of herself. It was at that point that something had happened, Kagome's head had come up and she stared off in the distance, back in the direction where the guys were gathered. Suddenly she started rapidly walking, her destination obvious to all of them. The group of girls looked at each other in surprise before hurrying after her, hoping that they could stop her before she reached the guys. There was no telling what they were discussing and they didn't need Kagome to be dragged into Spirit World business. That Koenma hadn't recruited her anyway was a surprise but it was best not to tempt fate. As Kagome continued to hurry ahead they came around the corner and saw the strange woman standing there with them. Whatever it was that was going, they knew then that Kagome had felt this woman's presence and nothing was likely to be the same again.

Kagome came to a stop and stared, she couldn't help it. Her soul cried out to this Goddess, who held a power that was so similar to her own but in such an amount that Kagome knew that she would never have been able to contain it in one hundred lifetimes. The look that the Goddess turned on her spoke of understanding and hope, she knew deep within her heart that this pure being would not judge her as so many had before. Ignoring the startled looks of the ones surrounding her she walked up to the Goddess, a look of wonder on her face the likes of which none of her friends had ever seen before and most likely never would again.

"Wait just a minute! What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke was getting pissed that his original question had never been answered and he was uneasy at the way Kagome was approaching this newcomer. He didn't like the look of pure adoration on her face either, she was proving in his mind to be entirely too trusting too fast. 'She needs to learn not to accept everyone at face value on first sight, that way of thinking will get her killed fast.' He thought about stopping her but one look at Hiei told him the apparition was already on his way to intercepting the girl. Glaring he turned to Koenma, the only one likely to hold any answers. "Koenma, you have two seconds to tell me what the hell is going on before I shove that pacifier up your ass. Is that really your mother and just what the hell are you getting us into now?"

Koenma glanced nervously at his temperamental detective, then over at Hiei who had reached Kagome's side and taken her arm, preventing her from going any further. The situation was likely to escalate quickly if he didn't do something about this soon. Hiei was looking positively homicidal at the moment for Amaterasu had taken it upon herself to approach Kagome now that the priestess was restrained. Koenma turned to Kurama, praying that the kitsune would be able to keep Hiei from doing anything rash. At the moment he was thankful at least one of his team would think before acting. You're his partner for heavens sake, convince him to listen to you." Koenma didn't dare tear his eyes away from the apparition. 'Why is he acting like that anyway, she's a miko dammit he should hate her!' As he continued to watch he was surprised to see the amount of aggression Hiei was directing towards his mother. It was as if he thought that she was threatening his mate or something. His thoughts turned speculative, few would be able to give him the answers he sought. One of which even now was trying to keep Hiei from launching an attack, the other was standing beside him waiting for an answer to his own question. Gesturing helplessly at the pair he voiced the foremost question in his mind. "Is there something you guys have been meaning to tell me?"

"Any question about his personal life is not your concern. Now answer my question!" Yusuke stared at the demigod in disbelief for a long moment, Koenma had to think that he was suicidal if he seriously believed that he would disclose any part of Hiei's personal life. The hybrid's affairs were no ones business but his own and he certainly didn't need the Reikai sticking their nose in it. 'Why do they have to be so damned nosy?' Yusuke stared at Koenma hard, making sure the threat of physical pain was visible in his eyes if he didn't get his answers soon.

Shizuru watched the proceedings with thinly veiled interest, remembering a time when she had been in love with Sakyo and wanting her friends to have the same chance of knowing how wonderful love could be. Even if it hadn't lasted long for her it was an experience definitely worth having in the long run. She turned to Yukina who was watching the scene playing out before them with a small smile playing across her face, whispering in her ear her thoughts on the situation. "See, I knew that he liked her. This just proves it. Now we just have to get him to make a move on her. If he waits for her to do it, Kagome will be fifty years old and surrounded by a dozen cats before he even gets to kiss her."

"You will unhand my priestess." Amaterasu's voice was quiet with no hint of anger but also leaving no room for disagreement on Hiei's part. "I will not allow my priestess to be kept from me, most especially not on the grounds of my own shrine." She waited while the words sank in. As she stared at him she could easily read the possessive protectiveness that shone in his eyes. This pleased her, it would make what was to come that much easier for them to adjust to, provided they survived the upcoming trial. When it looked as if he wasn't going to back down she spoke once more. "Remember Hiei, this is holy ground that you are standing on and I will not tolerate insolence." When he reluctantly released her arm Amaterasu smiled her approval and resumed her seat on the bench, waving her hand to call Koenma and Yusuke over to join them as well. Once the group was once again together she reached into the folds of her kimono and withdrew three items. Kagome gave a gasp as it became clear what exactly the objects that the Goddess was holding were. In her hands were the Yata no Kagami, also known as the eight-handed mirror, the Yasakani no Magatama, also known as the curved jewel, and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the sword that had been given to Amaterasu by Susano-O. Amaterasu looked at the assembled group, giving them all a serious look. "We have much to plan for. Hard times are ahead."

A/N: I think perhaps an explanation is in order here. The items that Amaterasu is holding in her hands in the story are real items.

Collectively they are known as the Imperial Regalia of Japan or the Three Sacred Treasures.

The Yata no Kagami (mirror) is located in the Grand Shrine of Ise in Mie prefecture.

The Yasakani no Magatama ( jewel) is located at Koyko in Tokyo.

The Kusanagi no Tsurugi (sword) is located at Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya.

These items are presented to the emperor by priests at the shrine during the imperial enthronement ceremony. The ceremony is not public and to the best of my knowledge these items have not been seen by anyone but the priests and the emperor.

I want to thank all of my readers who have taken the time to review for me. I love you all. Please everyone, continue to review, it helps the muses ever so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing In The Shadows 3

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

A special HUGE thank you to Ryukotsusei for believing in my writing ability and helping me work out the kinks in this story. You're an awesome writer yourself and an awesome beta.

Chapter Three

Koenma couldn't believe he was seeing the items that were now being held within her hands. Even though they seemed perfectly ordinary, aside from being very old, he knew better. Amaterasu was shielding the energy each one of the items should be emanating at this very moment. His voice was incredulous and very strained, causing the rest of the group to turn and stare at him with concern. "Dad's going to kill me! He specifically told me those were to stay locked up in the vault and not to be removed without his express permission! Why and how did you take them out? Does he know you've got them? If not he's going to blow his top when he finds out!" When his mother gave him a look that very clearly told him she knew better than he did on what should happen to the items he sighed heavily, taking a moment to cover his eyes. He was doomed, there was no doubt about it.

Yusuke wasn't sure what this all meant but it had to be serious, he was certain of that. Koenma looked ready to swallow his pacifier at any given moment and he had no desire to attempt CPR on his boss, assuming the demigod could choke to death to begin with. It would have been hilarious to the detective if the situation hadn't been so serious. Already his attention was being pulled back to the goddess seated in front of him and the artifacts that she held in her hands. Amaterasu had begun to drop the shield on the first of the items, the curved jewel Yasakani no Magatama causing a collective gasp from the group as the power of the jewel called to each of them individually, pulling them towards the item as if they had no minds of their own. The lure was the promise of peace and benevolence, offering each of them something that they had never been privileged to feel before.

Amaterasu raised the shield securely back in place over the jewel and looked at each of them in turn until she was satisfied that she had their complete attention once again. "This is the power of the jewel. You have now seen for yourself how just a glimmer of it's energy affects an individual. Human or demon, it does not matter. Both are affected in the same way." Her gaze returned to the jewel for a moment and she smiled warmly at it with affection. When she resumed speaking her voice had lowered, speaking her thoughts on the matter. "The power of the jewel is of itself not a bad thing. But in the wrong hands it could bring down nations. Armies could be brought to a mindless standstill, almost in a trance like state if you will. It would be remarkably easy for any opposing force to run them over as if they were no more then stalks in a rice field."

"Just how does the jewel involve us?" Hiei's words came out a little sharper then what he had intended but he had not liked how easily he had come under the power of the jewel. In a word it had pissed him off. 'If what she says is true then that thing should be destroyed. It's too powerful to stay in existence and that fool Enma cannot adequately protect it if word gets out what it is capable of.' The scowl on his face became deeper the more he thought about it, wondering if there was any way possible that he could do the deed himself.

Kagome glanced over at Hiei, taking note of the deepening scowl on his face. She had no doubts that the pull he had felt from the jewel had unsettled him and he was now taking it as a very serious threat. 'We don't even know what the other two artifacts do. If the jewel by itself is this powerful then I can't even begin to imagine what they all do together.' Still, she couldn't allow him to do anything drastic without knowing exactly what was going on. She laid a comforting hand on his arm, hoping that it would calm him down some so they could hear Amaterasu out and learn why she had brought the items to them. The thought crossed her mind 'Thank God I am not the Guardian of that jewel. It's hard enough with the Shikon, if I had to guard that one too I might as well parade around with a great big target on my back.'

"The Shikon no Tama is close to being finished is it not?" Amaterasu turned her soft gaze on Kagome, waiting expectantly for the answer while listening to the low murmurs of the people and demons around her. From the various reactions she was hearing from the rest of the group they did not know that Kagome held the Shikon no Tama much less that she was on a quest of her own to reform it. Kagome stood there, shuffling her feet nervously as she tried to figure out how to disappear. She wasn't prepared to have her story revealed to her friends in this fashion but it wasn't up to her to dictate what this Goddess chose to do.

Koenma's voice echoed through the courtyard, his head whipping around to look at Kagome so fast she was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. "You mean to tell me she has that damned thing?" Koenma couldn't believe what he was hearing! His father had demanded he find that damnable jewel and it had completely eluded him. "I've been searching for it all these centuries and all this time it has been right here? Right under my nose with this girl?" This was completely unbelievable and at that moment the demigod was wishing he had something to throw, his irritation was quickly getting the better of him. Whirling around on his mother, his eyes narrowed in frustration. "Why was I not told that she had it? More to the point, how did she manage to keep it hidden?"

'Perhaps the better question would be why did he never ask who had it.' Youko was following the conversation now with a lively interest. It had been a while since there had been this much excitement, much too long in his opinion, and he had been bored. But now it looked like things were about to change if Koenma's reaction to the news was anything to go by. 'Go ahead Kurama, ask him that and see what he says.'

Kurama didn't have the chance to say anything before Hiei got in a question of his own. "What is this jewel that she is talking about?" He turned towards Kagome, crimson eyes barely concealing how disturbed he was over her apparent lack of trust with him. "And when were you intending to tell me about this?"

"When was she intending to tell you about this? Come on Hiei, it isn't like she is dating you or anything. What makes you think she should have told you? You haven't even asked her out for crying out loud." Shizuru was following the conversation with as much interest as everyone else in the group, but she was the one out of all of them who noticed Kagome's discomfort at the suspicions the goddesses simple question had caused and decided to come to her friends defense. When Hiei turned his glare upon her she put her hands on her hips and stared right back at him, not backing down. "You don't own her Hiei, leave her alone!"

Amaterasu caught everyone's attention with an upraised hand and a deathly quiet descended upon the group. "She has not told any of you any of this because it did not concern any of you up to this point." She gave Koenma a pointed look. "And that includes you and Enma. She is my miko, not yours. As such she owes no allegiance to either of you." She turned a kindly look back on Kagome. "The time for secrets is now past. Your friends also have secrets that you will also be learning this day so there is no need for shame or embarrassment." The looks that comment earned Amaterasu from the rest of the group was almost enough to make her laugh out loud. Koenma was doing a very good imitation of a fish out of water. Hiei had a death glare on his face, refusing to look at anyone in particular. Kurama looked to be deep in thought while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked resigned to the fact that the plans they had for the day were now shot to hell. "Now if you will please answer the question."

"We have collected half of the shards now my Lady." Kagome was now kneeling in front of Amaterasu as she answered the question, looking up into the goddesses face. It was far easier for her to face Amaterasu then it was to look at her friends behind her with the calm that the goddess was projecting into her. "Naraku has the remaining shards in his possession, but my friends and I have not been able to recover them yet. He stays well hidden, and it is a vicious fight every time we do find him." She fought to contain the tears that wanted to form as she thought over the past several battles, all that she and the others had sacrificed only to remain uncertain what the outcome of her journey would be. She refused to appear weak in front of her friends, or the Goddess. Later she could mourn over what they had lost once the battle was decided, assuming she survived. "It will be time for me to resume my journey shortly, I was granted leave to attend the festival. After today Inuyasha will come and we will resume the hunt once more."

Kurama turned a questioning glance on the girl kneeling at Amaterasu's feet, knowing that if someone didn't start trying to unravel this soon Hiei was very likely to lose his temper. Clearly he hadn't counted on his partners feelings for the girl to be quite this well developed, but even he could see the flare of jealousy in the apparitions eyes when another male had been mentioned. "What journey is it that you speak of and who is Inuyasha?" When Kagome looked down at her hands, chewing on her lip uncertainly he tried projecting his voice in more of a soothing tone. "Please Kagome, we must know what is going on if we are to help you."

"The journey she speaks of takes place five hundred years in the past, made possible by a rip in time. The well that lies beyond is the portal that allows her passage in order to complete her quest. My miko is a time traveler though I am certain many times she has wished it otherwise." Amaterasu took up the tale, knowing she had more of the answers than Kagome did at the moment. It was by her doing that the tear in the fabric of time had come about, a test to make sure she was choosing the proper Guardian. Amusement shown in her eyes as they took in what she had said, their gasps of startlement were not unexpected. Skepticism was prevalent in the men in spite of all they had seen in their own journeys and the girls looked positively in shock that such a thing was even remotely possible. Koenma was the only one of the group that looked like he totally believed it and he looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum. Only the look his mother gave him made him subside, waiting to hear the rest of what she had to say. "Whether you believe it or not does not change the truth of my words and eventually even the most skeptical of your group will come to accept this. "The purpose of Kagome's journey is to recover the shards of the Shikon no Tama, a jewel of immense power which was shattered through some most unfortunate circumstances. The reasons behind this are of no importance to you at the present time. Should you have need of further knowledge then it will be revealed but for the moment we have more important matters to speak of."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and leveled a glare at the Goddess, clearly not liking how the initial question had been overlooked. "That still doesn't tell us who this Inuyasha is and what he has to do with Kagome. Or what this Shikon no Tama jewel is to us. Why should we be concerned about it? If you think you can just come in here, give us a few paltry bits and pieces of information and still expect our help you can just think again lady. I am not a fool, I for one refuse to be played with like this."

Amaterasu looked at Hiei for a long moment, evaluating the demon before her. He would do well, she decided. As a chosen one he had to prove himself to be strong and so far she had not been disappointed. "He is feisty isn't he? You're going to have your hands full with that one but I have confidence that you will be able to tame the fires to your will." Kagome felt her face heat up, no doubt turning red with embarrassment as the goddess once more turned her attention to the impatient fire demon who looked even more agitated by what she had said. "Inuyasha is a hanyou who aids Kagome in her quest for the remaining shards. He is her protector, using the Tetsusaiga, to very good effect so far I might add. There are several others in her group there as well but it is Inuyasha that you will be meeting shortly." She chuckled softly. "This should prove to be very interesting to say the least."

Koenma felt his face getting red the more he listened to what his mother was saying. If his ears weren't deceiving him it sounded for all the word like his mother was taking over his team that he had worked so hard to put together and he just couldn't sit back and allow that to happen. "Wait just a minute here! This is my team not yours, you can't just come in here and take them over like they belong to you. Hiei and Kurama are on probation, I hold the papers! So they answer to me. They can't go with you. Yusuke owes me his life so he can't go either. Kuwabara is the only one who actually volunteers but he won't leave the others. They are mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He was actually sputtering and his hands were clenched into fists as he yelled out the words at his mother, seeing the possibility of all his hard work going down the drain. "You can't do this to me."

"She can and she is." A new voice entered into the discussion and everyone's head turned to stare at King Enma who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked at Amaterasu, an unreadable expression on his face. "I don't know why you have decided to take the artifacts out of the vault but for the time being I will allow it. If by doing this you have found a way to solve my problem of all these bothersome demons that Koenma has chosen to gather into a team, so much the better for me I say." He looked over at the demons who were staring at him with a mixture of hate and startlement on their faces, then gave Yusuke a slow malicious smile. "Goodbye and good riddance I say." With those words King Enma suddenly disappeared from their sight as if he had never been there in the first place.

"Back to what I was saying." Amaterasu was already lifting the shield on the second object she held in her hands, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The sword drew everyone's attention to it, most especially Hiei and Kuwabara who each took a step towards it, reaching their hands out as if meaning to take hold of it. The closer their hands came to the sword, the more the feeling of courage swelled in their chest. The sound of rising wind started rushing past their ears, the louder the sound got the more they felt like they could take on and defeat the powers of the world. The lure was irresistible, when Amaterasu snapped the shield back down in place over the sword, earning her a growl of frustration from Hiei at the feeling that he had somehow been thwarted from his chosen goal. Glaring at the goddess in front of him, he wondered just what her purpose there was. He didn't know what she had planned but if it was to merely tempt them with the lure of further power only to take it away then he had no qualms about showing her the error of her ways. Whether or not he could fight a Goddess and win was a question he had no answer to but he was more than ready to find out.

"Don't try it Hiei, you won't win. Not yet anyway." Kurama laid a restraining hand on his partners arm, willing him to back down and not try anything rash that could possibly get him killed. "She could easily stop you with that jewel she is holding alone, and we don't even know what it is that the mirror does yet. Do you really want to risk all that? We need to know all of it first, we don't have enough details yet." Kurama was praying that Hiei would be calm enough to listen to reason, it was much the same line of thinking that he had currently been having with Youko. It had calmed the irate kitsune down enough that he was now listening to reason and thinking things through rationally. He was rewarded when he got a black look and a grunt from his partner but Hiei had stopped his advance forward. Kurama let out a small breath of relief that he hadn't realized he had been holding and turned his attention to the goddess once again. "What is it that the mirror does? What power does it hold?"

"The power of the mirror?" Amaterasu smiled at Kurama. "Come and look if you have the courage to do so." Kurama stepped forward and looked at the mirror as Amaterasu lowered the shield on the item in question. What he saw in there was anyone's guess but it was enough that it brought a cry from his lips and he fought to stay on his feet as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Amaterasu snapped the shield back in place as Kurama quickly recovered from the experience. "If you would please tell the others what it was that you saw, it will explain to everyone what it is that the mirror allows you to see."

"Tell everyone what I saw?" Kurama sucked in his breath, his skin was as pale as new milk from the shock of the experience he had just had. "How do I explain this? What I saw was myself. I mean I saw Youko Kurama. I saw Shuichi. I saw both of us inside this body. I saw our souls. All of the darkness, all of the taint. I saw all of the goodness that is inside me also. I saw how old Youko is and the imprint of all his experiences on his soul. I saw how young Shuichi is and the imprints of those experiences also. How am I supposed to explain all this and have it come out right? I saw everything I have been and what I will become if my life continues on the path I am currently on. I also saw what I am capable of becoming, the good as well as the bad. Does that sound right? I don't know how to explain it any better then that."

"And that is the power of the mirror" Amaterasu looked at each of them with a serious look. "Each of you would see something different. You would see your own soul reflected back to you. The past and the present. The future with all of it's potential. I wonder if each of you has the strength to confront yourselves with nothing hidden in the shadows. No way to hide from yourself." Silence followed her words as each person in the group thought about the words she had spoken. No one among them was sure of the answer except Kurama who appeared to have retreated back into his careful controlled calm, displaying no hint of the experience that he had been subjected to. Hiei was sure that Youko was in large part responsible for that, even now the normally green eyes were completely golden in color. A quick mind brush had been rebuffed with a promise that they would talk it over at a later time.

Yusuke was having a hard time deciding just who he wanted to glare at. Koenma for acting like the team was nothing more than property after all they had been through, or at Ameratarsu for coming here in the first place with these powerful objects. Even though he wouldn't say it just now, he was extremely concerned about the quick shift he had felt in Kurama's energy after he had been in contact with that mirror. If Hiei's reaction to the whole thing was any indication something was definitely wrong with the kitsune, Hiei looked ready to kill anyone that dared to approach Kurama at the moment. What could he have possibly seen in there to shake him up so badly? If there was anything Yusuke hated it was having loose ends like this and not knowing exactly what was going on. "You still haven't explained what it is you want from us or why you have come to us with this information."

"I suppose you could say that I am temporarily taking over your contracts from Koenma. Whether it will be permanent remains to be seen, it will depend on if the artifacts choose you as carriers and how well you prove that you can protect them." Amaterasu looked at Koenma, giving him a glare to silence him before he could start another outburst. "My miko must complete her appointed task with the Shikon no Tama. I believe that this will be an appropriate trial for the rest of you to determine if there are any among you who are worthy to guard these items. As such, you may now all consider yourselves to be in my service until further notice." She turned her attention to Kagome who was still kneeling before her as Koenma's ear splitting shriek of "What!" was heard along with stunned silence from the rest of the assembled group. Amaterasu chose to ignore the outburst and continued speaking as if Koenma hadn't offered any protest at all.

"Kagome, now you will learn about your new partners and team mates. They are a true team already, they have been working together for years. The leader of this group is Urameshi Yusuke. For all intents and purposes he was once a human but has had his Mazuko blood awakened. He is in fact a demon now but by your expression I am certain you were already aware of this." Amaterasu waited for Kagome's nod of assent. Having gotten the nod that she was indeed correct Amaterasu was about to continue with the introductions when Yusuke's cold angry voice cut her off.

"Just wait a minute here! How the hell did you know I was a demon? And if you know about me do you know about all the others as well?" Yusuke was yelling now, but he didn't care, at least not until he noticed the black looks he was getting from Hiei and Amaterasu. Hiei looked like he was ready to stomp the spirit detective down into the ground if he wasn't careful and shove his foot down his throat for good measure. Yusuke stopped yelling but still demanded his answer. "Well?"

"It is part of the power of the being a miko Being able to tell the difference between someone being a human or being a demon." Kagome wouldn't look at him but she still answered his question. "I knew that you were a demon although I didn't know what kind. I know that Hiei and Yukina are also. My miko powers tell me that. Shuichi is confusing to me, he feels like a demon but he also doesn't so I'm not sure about him anyway. He doesn't feel like a hanyou either, I know how they feel. The rest of you all feel human to me." Now she did look up at him, pleading in her eyes. "I knew, and I wanted to be friends with you all anyway. I hope that doesn't change anything, I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course it doesn't change anything!" Keiko and Shizuru had both walked up to the girl during her explanation and each had put an arm around her, helping her to her feet and seeking to reassure their friend that nothing had changed now that all of the secrets were being brought out into the open. "If anything it just means we can all be more open with each other and not feel like we have secrets that we have to keep." Yukina nodded her agreement with what the other girls had said, walking over to hug Kagome. To all appearances it looked as if the girls had formed their own protective circle around Kagome, willing her to believe in them and their combined friendship. Kagome gave them all a thin tremulous smile of thanks and as one they looked back at the goddess.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Urameshi Yusuke is the leader of my son Koenma's Spirit Detective team. He is a formidable opponent now that his Mazuko blood has been awakened. As well as having full use of his demonic energy, he can still tap into his reiki which manifests itself in the form of his spirit gun." Amaterasu looked over at Yusuke with laughter in her eyes at the grumblings that she was beginning to hear from the spirit detective. Apparently he believed that some things should be able to remain private. While normally she would agree with him, this knowledge could not remain hidden if he were to be chosen. Then again, even if he were to be passed over he would make a formidable guardian to one of the chosen and thus the knowledge would have needed to be revealed anyway. 'Isn't it funny how they were all so interested in hearing about my Miko's secrets but they don't want their own revealed.'

Kagome looked over at Yusuke and gave him a hesitant smile "The type of demon that he is doesn't bother me in the least. Surely, he can't be any more difficult to deal with than Inuyasha. Can he?" She looked back over at Amaterasu, completely missing the look of dark anger that passed over Yusuke's face at the idea of being compared to someone that he didn't know. Hell, for all he knew this Inuyasha could be a brainless twit and worthless as a fighter. Hiei however didn't miss the look and while he didn't laugh out loud, if you knew how to read the little fire demon you could see he was highly amused at the comparison.

"The next member of the team that has caught your attention so thoroughly is Hiei. He is an apparition of mixed heritage, being half fire and half ice. Few can match him with his chosen weapon, the katana and he has proven himself many times over with the sword. He also possesses the Jagan eye which aides him in wielding the Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Amaterasu smiled at the girl, already she was sporting a deep blush and she couldn't resist furthering her discomfort along with the apparition's. "He would be a difficult mate to tame down if you are so minded, but I believe the effort put forth would be well worth it in the end." Turning once more to the apparition who seemed caught between outrage and curiosity at what had been said, she continued on. "His loyalty is unquestionable once a vow is given, it will not be retracted. To be sure, he is a fierce and loyal protector." Kagome blushed even harder, refusing to look at Hiei. Instead she turned her head and her eyes fell on Kurama.

"The handsome young man that is getting so much enjoyment from seeing you blush is Youko Kurama, also known as Minamino Shuichi." As Amaterasu prepared to tell Kagome the information that she would need to know about the kitsune, Kurama himself stepped forward and raised his hand palm outward in a motion asking her to stop. Amaterasu did so, somewhat surprised until he spoke.

"No one can explain a kitsune like a kitsune. I would prefer to speak for myself if you please." Amaterasu gave him a slight nod as she settled back, interested in how Kurama would explain himself to the little miko and ready to fill in any important gaps he chose to leave out.

"The human part of me is the person you know as Shuichi. I was born to a human mother. But my body is also a home to a spirit kitsune named Youko Kurama. He is well over one thousand years old and in his time became a very accomplished thief." Kurama fell silent for a moment, his eyes becoming unfocused. Then he shook his head and smiled at Kagome once again. "We talk to each other often and Youko asked me to inform you that kitsune are among the most beautiful of demons and that you should consider yourself privileged to be allied to one such as himself considering his caliber and reputation. My weapon of choice is the rose whip and we do have some particular talents with plant life. Kurama turned to Amaterasu, who was looking quite irritated with his explanation. He couldn't help but smile. Kitsune were expected to be vain and if she had believed him to be any other way she was in for a surprise. "I think that pretty well covers it for me."

Kagome couldn't help herself, she started to laugh. Kurama had sounded so much like Shippo when he was in one of his preening moods that she just couldn't help it. "Oh my God, are kitsune always proud and self inflating?" At the sour look that Kurama turned on her, she gasped in her breath "I'm sorry, but right then you sounded just like another kitsune I know when he is bragging and full of himself."

'I am not bragging and full of myself! I only spoke the truth.' Youko's tail was swishing in his irritation and right then Kurama was more then inclined to agree with him. 'She has a lot of nerve for a human, even if she is a miko.'

Amaterasu turned her back on Kurama, clearly dismissing his high opinion of himself. "The final member of the team is Kuwabara Kazuma, a human with very high spirit energy and spiritual awareness. He is the one who will normally feel any abnormal levels of energy first among the group and he also possess a spirit sword that he can use to cut through barriers and dimensions."

With the introductions now finished Amaterasu stood and raised her hands beginning to gather her energy. "Today is the day that the Shikon no Tama will be completed. The final battle is only minutes away now., I, Amaterasu have decreed that this will be." She looked at Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina. "I wish that the four of you go up and wait at the house, it will not be safe for you here. If you stay, you will surely die." The energy that she was holding in her hands was glowing now, as bright as the sun and hurting anyone's eyes that tried to look directly into it. The temperature grew perceptibly warmer and still she continued to gather more energy, seeming to call it from the sun itself. The air crackled under the strain of all the energy and random lightening flickered across the sky, seeming to originate out of nowhere and striking the ground around the shrine. The smell of ozone filled the air, making it hard to breath. The girls gave each other a frightened look but it was Shizuru that took charge, herding the other girls into the house as Amaterasu had ordered. She wasn't certain what was coming but she was positive that none of them wanted to be caught in the middle of it.. Koenma let out an undignified yell, unable to believe what was happening. "Mother! Just what do you think that you are doing?"

With a single word Amaterasu released the glowing orb of power that she had been gathering into her hands. The power exploded outwards in response to her will, rising skyward forming a sphere, whose edges fell to earth in a golden shower of sparks, firmly anchoring itself to the ground. Enclosed within the sphere was the shrine and the well, along with the entire team, Kagome, Koenma and Amaterasu herself. Unknown to all of them except Amaterasu, a lone black bird had also found himself caught within the sphere.

"The shield will not hurt you if you come into contact with it but you can't escape it's boundaries either." Amaterasu looked at each of them soberly. "The shield will not drop until the Shikon no Tama is completed, which means the death of Naraku or the death of everyone that is standing here now. This will not be an easy fight, do not underestimate your opponent." Satisfied with the looks of determination that she saw on each face Amaterasu turned to the well and began to chant. The well started to glow, a brilliant blue color as the wind began to pick up around them. So strong was the force of the storm that anything not secured down was thrown about and each person had to brace themselves against the onslaught. Kagome felt herself slipping suddenly but she was steadied as a securing hand wrapped around her arm, anchoring her in place. She looked up gratefully, the words dying on her lips when she saw the muscular Mazuko demon that was holding her. Yusuke had wasted no time in assuming his demonic form. If Amaterasu said this would not be an easy fight then he wasn't going to take any chances. Kagome turned her attention to the others and immediately noticed Kurama had changed as well, giving control to the Kitsune within him. She was grateful to see that they were all taking this seriously, Naraku wasn't an opponent to be taken lightly.

Meanwhile in the feudal era Inuyasha had been resting in a tree overlooking the village. It was a quiet day since Kagome had gone home to her own time and he had quickly found that he was bored. Even now he was considering the idea of going through the well, just to find out if she was ready to return yet. He understood that occasionally she needed to go home but that didn't stop him from dreading the times that she had left. Every day she spent in her own era was time wasted that they could be looking for the shards. All of this for a festival she claimed she could not miss. 'Stupid human customs. Why couldn't they find someone else to take her place? Then we could be doing something useful instead of just sitting here!'

His attention was captured suddenly as the sound of breaking tree branches in the distance reached his ears. Quickly he lept to the top branch of the tree and looked towards the horizon. A storm was brewing and trees were falling like matchsticks before the wind, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. However this was an orderly chaos and certainly not a natural occurrence. Unsure of what to make of it Inuyasha held his position, until he realized the strange phenomenon was making it's way towards to village. Seeing this he jumped to the ground and raced to find Kaede. If nothing else, she could get the villagers to safety while he dealt with this strange menace.

Kaede walked out of the hut with both Sango and Miroku following closely behind her. They had all been spending an enjoyable afternoon visiting while Shippo was out gathering plant life that would aid him with some of his kitsune magic. The kit wanted to impress Kagome with some new spells when she returned the following day. Now he was racing towards them, his eyes wide with fright and the special plants he had sought clutched in his hand, seemingly forgotten. "The trees are falling! Somethings coming! Don't just stand there, run!"

It was right at that moment that the wind storm arrived, trees crashing down onto the village around them. Huts were destroyed as the branches crashed through the roofs, sending villagers running for their lives. The sound of the wind was incredible as they each ran for cover, hoping to avoid being crushed by falling debris. It sounded as if the Earth itself was groaning under the impact of such destruction. Digging his claws into the bark of a fallen tree, Inuyasha braced himself, staying in disbelief at what the wind had carried towards them.

Naraku was in the winds grasp, clearly not of his own choosing. Dark energy flared around him as he tried fighting off the storm's effects but it was to no avail. Desperately he grasped at any anchor he could, sinking his claws deeply into the surface only to have it ripped away from him. Crimson eyes glared malevolently as he saw the audience he had, cursing whatever God spawned this storm from hell. He would make them all pay, their deaths were his to control! Gathering a burst of ki Naraku hurled it at Inuyasha, hoping to obliterate the hanyou from existence for bearing witness to this disgraceful event. However the wind had other ideas, absorbing the energy into the center of the storm and only increasing its fury as it tore at his robes. Naraku was powerless to stop his journey at the moment but once this was over, whoever was responsible would pay and pay dearly. He would make sure that theirs would be one of the most long drawn out painful deaths that he had ever inflicted.

"He's headed towards the well!" Sango's shout reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears, tearing him out of his shock at seeing the evil hanyou in such a state.

"Fuck! Kagome's in danger!" Inuyasha didn't think that Naraku could get through the well but this storm was far from normal. If indeed that was the bastards intended destination then the girl could be in harms way and that was completely unacceptable. Without waiting for the others he took off at a run, hoping he could somehow stop this from happening. If need be he could always destroy the well. It would mean never seeing Kagome again but that was far preferable to Naraku running loose in her time where they would not be able to stop him. Unfortunately the wind seemed to sense his intentions and picked up speed, preventing him from reaching the well in time. He arrived just as Naraku was pulled through, his claws leaving deep gouges in the wood to signal his passing. Brilliant blue light flared as the portal was activated, taking the hanyou to the future. Without pausing Inuyasha leapt forward, jumping into the well after Naraku. There might be little that he could do now but he wasn't going to allow the bastard to get away without a fight. He would protect Kagome, even if it meant tearing Tokyo apart to do so.

I know, this is an evil place to end this chapter but I just couldn't help myself grins. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all. Please continue to review, it lets me know if the story is going as it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing In The Shadows 4

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Four

There was nothing to grab onto, nothing for Naraku to sink his claws into as the blue light surrounded him with a brilliant flash. The wind seemed to have subsided some here, he wasn't seeming to be thrown around like the previous seconds of this journey but it was all just too strange and surreal for Naraku to comprehend. What had remained of his sanity was now gone and as he traveled through the rip in time, any remaining logical thoughts shattered, shards now like the shards of the jewel he carried. The voices of all the thousands of demons that he carried each assaulted his ears, angry, demanding revenge and blood lust from every act that had been committed against them in the past. Slowly the thousands of voices merged into one, an insane powerful voice that screamed only one word without thought of who or what the action would be carried out against. 'Kill!' That single thought crystallized in his mind as he noticed that even in this strange place he wasn't alone. He could feel that damnable Inuyasha even here as if somehow he had been followed for the hanyou's personal amusement. He struck out blindly, somehow knowing that he wouldn't be able to injure the hanyou here in this place but lashing out in his frustration and hatred anyway.

Suddenly he hit the solid ground. Hard. The hard earth rose up and met him as his head cracked against the side of the well His crazed mind interpreted the blow as an assault against him and he jumped to him feet to deal a death blow to whatever being had dared to strike him. The square wooden walls of the well met his confused angry glare, there was no one there to vent his wrath on. Looking up, he saw that the top of the well wasn't a far distance off, easy jumping distance for him. His maniacal laughter filled the well, echoing off of the walls. Already he could feel the youki of several demons within easy striking distance as well as the pull of the Shikon shards that the damnable miko had managed to keep out of his grasp. The voice clamored louder in his head, the shards were close at hand and a few troublesome demons wouldn't stop him from his goal. At last all the shards would be in his possession, the jewel reformed. There would be none that could stop him, he could kill every living being at his leisure if he so chose.

As he crouched, ready to make his leap out of the well and into this strange place that was above his head he felt the youki of the demons rising to battle levels waiting above him. His lips curled into a feral grin, he would incorporate and absorb these demons into himself as well. It would be delicious, the rush of adding all that new power. The added benefit was there that quite possibly these demons were new friends of the miko and he could use their deaths to further torment her before he chose to end her own pathetic life. With that final thought he took his leap, his claws scrambling for purchase along the top of the rim as he was carried upward towards his intended goal and the waiting demons he could sense above.

Inuyasha was used to the feeling of traveling through the well into the future but even he was surprised at the amount of wind that accompanied his journey this time. It screamed past his sensitive ears, threatening to burst his eardrums and deafen him with it's roar. He listened closer as the sound became more distinct and shuddered violently at the sound of pain that was being carried on the wind. It was the voices of the damned. Never had he ever experienced this going through the well and he devoutly hoped he would never be subjected to it again. 'I guess this is because bastard Naraku came through the well. I have to hurry, Kagome could already be under attack without me there to protect her.' The wind seemed to respond to the unspoken thought, giving him a final hard shove and causing him to come to a bone jarring crash onto the bottom of the well.

Naraku burst out of the well house full of rage and onto the lightly snow covered ground at the same time that he felt Inuyasha arrive behind him, at the bottom of the well that he had just vacated. The hanyou was of minimal concern to him however, he had little to no respect for him in the first place. No, his attention was already on the demons and the miko who had been a thorn in his side all these years. She who had the audacity to keep the remaining jewel shards from him. They were standing in front of him as if they had been expecting his arrival, already in the process of beginning their assault upon him. His eyes landed on the small apparition that was even now streaking towards him, faster then most eyes could follow. Naraku only had time to throw up a barrier around himself before the fire demon would have reached him. He watched as the barrier knocked the demon back into the snow and starting laughing in a hysterical diabolical way "Truly pathetic, I hope this isn't the best that you can do. If it is then just give up now, I may be persuaded to end your miserable lives quickly."

"Do you really think your lousy barrier can stop us?" Kuwabara had gotten more then a little angry now as he had watched the ease that Hiei had been thrown back from the barrier and how fast Naraku had erected it. The taunts that Naraku was even now throwing at them made his temper flare even higher, as if the team was of no more consequence to him then some bothersome gnats "Stand back guys. This is a job for the great Kuwabara!" He glared at Naraku who was staring at him with malevolent amusement. "If you think that's going to keep us out you better think again! You're in for an ass kicking pal!"

Koenma seeing the battle was about to get serious, retreated to the far edge of the shield to stand by his mother. It was likely the safest place to be out of the entire courtyard. Even though she had said she wouldn't interfere, he had no doubts she'd make sure he didn't come to any harm. Nearby, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei stood ready to fight, waiting only for Kuwabara to bring the barrier down. Nothing could be done until that was accomplished. Grabbing his wrist, Kuwabara reached deep inside himself and called forth his spirit energy. It built in him, higher and higher until it became strong enough to rip through the barriers that Naraku had erected. Giving a shout of "Spirit Sword!" the energy he had been gathering broke free. Brilliant yellow light flared to life, taking the form of his weapon in his hand. He brandished it over his head as he ran towards the barrier that Naraku had erected, ready to slice the damnable thing to hell.

The spirit sword came down on the barrier. At first the barrier moved fluidly with the sword as if attempting to accommodate the force that was trying to rip it apart., shimmering with the movement and reflecting the energy that was being used against it back at Kuwabara as if it was somehow laughing at his attempts to breach it. Kuwabara shoved forward pushing with all his might and the barrier finally gave way, a horrendous groan filling the air as it was ripped apart suddenly. The sudden parting of the barrier made the large redhead stumble forward almost falling on top of Naraku who jumped to the side with a shriek of rage. "How dare you! Don't you even think about touching me you filthy disgusting excuse for a human." A clawed hand snaked out and grabbed Kuwabara by the throat puncturing the skin as the claws sank into the flesh. The blood began to flow down the claws as Naraku shook Kuwabara's body and then pitched it away from him as if he were no more than a filthy rag. Kuwabara landed heavily on his side, then raised his head to glare at the hanyou, eyes widening in alarm as his brain took in the sight of the poisonous gas that was beginning to billow up from the ground around Naraku.

The purple cloud of gas continued to grow until it enveloped Naraku, effectively causing his disappearance from their sight. Kagome was the first to yell to the others. "It's miasma and it will kill you!" She took off at a dead run, headed for the well house where she had her bow and arrows stored for her trips into the past and hoping to be able to reach them in time to save her friends from a very painful death. Her holy powers burned the miasma off of her skin as she ran, purifying the air around her but that wouldn't be enough to save the others. Then two things happened at the same time. Inuyasha had heard Kagome yell the warning about the miasma and jumped out of the well, ready to protect her, Tetsusaiga in hand. The other thing that happened was that Naraku had been listening to the sound of Kagome's hurried footsteps and realized where it was that she was headed. He timed his attack perfectly, listening to the sounds of her movements. Just as Kagome was running past him he struck out with an energy bolt, hitting her in the back and causing her to crash headlong into the side of the well house. The well house already weakened by the pressure that the barrier had forced against it now gave way, coming crashing down on top of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hiei! Kagome's down, take that bastard out!" Yusuke took off at a dead run towards where he had seen her fall knowing that the apparition would do everything in his power to destroy Naraku. He'd rejoin the fray after making sure the girl was alright. If something were allowed to happen to Kagome he knew Hiei would never forgive any of them. He had almost reached Kagome when a large fleshy green gob that looked something like a vine seemed to appear out of nowhere. It reached out and grabbed him, the fleshy appendage pulsing as it began to grow. As he pulled himself free another anchored itself to his body, followed by more and soon he was unable to move as they enclosed his body in a pulsating cocoon, attempting to absorb him. Pulling free from part of it but unable to completely free himself, his gaze followed the mass back to its source. He was horrified to discover that the fleshy substance was actually a part of Naraku. "Hiei! Cut me loose from this damned thing!"

A sword came down, slicing into the green mass but it wasn't Hiei's. Inuyasha had thrown the fallen wood of the well house off of the top of him and Kagome, then pulled her unconscious body to the far edge of the barrier. Blood was trickling down her forehead but she hadn't been seriously injured as far as he could tell. Now he was able to stay between Naraku and Kagome while still being able to cut Yusuke free, though he didn't exactly know who the hell he was. All he was certain of was that he had been trying to help Kagome and for the moment that was good enough for him. He could only hope that this strange demon, a Mazuko by origin if his guess was correct, wouldn't be waiting to turn on Kagome and attempt to take the jewel for himself once this battle with Naraku was over. Get out of there stupid, he will reabsorb those pieces! Didn't she tell you about him?" Even as Inuyasha yelled at Yusuke the green masses had begun to move, already growing in size as they inched their way back to the larger whole that was Naraku. He reabsorbed them with ease, appearing none the worse for wear. If anything, it appeared that he had gotten more angry at having Yusuke cut out of his grasp by the offending hanyou.

His angry crimson eyes met Youko's icy golden gaze as the Kitsune raised his rose whip in his hand, advancing swiftly as he prepared to attack. Naraku raised his hand, throwing a tainted jewel shard directly at the kitsune and watched it as it penetrated through the white fur, embedding it into the flesh underneath. Youko's eyes filled with horror for a moment, then went completely blank as the diamond shard embedded in his flesh took effect. Naraku's eyes filled with malicious glee and amusement as he now took control over the kitsune. "You will now destroy these demons trapped in this barrier with us." Youko turned, his body possessed by Naraku's control and began to advance on Hiei, bringing his whip up in preparation to strike the diminutive fire apparition down.

Trapped inside of his own mind, Youko was powerless to control his own body. Screaming in rage, he could see every move that he made and what he was about to do but he was unable to prevent it. He was about to fight and try to kill his longtime partner and friend. He watched helpless as the rose whip came whistling through the air, watching as the fire apparition dodged to the side to avoid the attack at the last minute. Again and again the whip came whistling down, cutting the air like a knife, only to have Hiei jump to the side to avoid the blow. 'Why isn't he fighting back?' Youko knew that this would not be able to continue on indefinitely, either Hiei would tire and take a misstep or his whip would manage to land a killing blow. Either way the end would not be pretty. He reached out to mind touch the apparition, almost crying with relief when he found he still had that ability under his control. 'Hiei, he has control of my body. I can't fight him and he will use my body to kill you . Kill me first, just make it quick.'

Hiei's crimson eyes scoured the battlefield looking for a place he could possibly escape Youko's attacks long enough to kill Naraku and put an end to this madness. His eyes fell on Kagome who seemed to have regained consciousness enough to be able to help them with this dilemma. It was entirely possible she would have the best answer for winning this battle, she had mentioned that she has been fighting this particular hanyou for a long time now. Obviously she should know what to expect from him. Not bothering with niceties, he established a mind link between her, himself and Youko. 'What can you do to help us miko? Naraku has taken over Youko's body. How do we counter it before he kills us all?'

Kagome had regained her consciousness and while she was currently trapped behind Inuyasha unable to help in the actual fighting she had been pulled into the conversation that was going on between the two demons and had an idea. 'Naraku can only control Youko's body by using the Shikon shard while it is tainted. Hiei if you can get him close enough for me to touch him, I can purify the shard and Youko will have the control of his body back. Naraku will lose the control he has gained. Can you do that?'

'Hell yes I can do that!' Hiei never took his crimson eyes off of the deadly whip that was even now coming down towards his head. So far he had managed to elude the whip but the kitsune was deadly accurate in his aim. It would only be a matter of time before the whip found it's mark and he would have to decide who would die, him or Kurama. It just wasn't a decision he wanted to have to make. But now it appeared that Kagome had just handed them the solution to this particular problem and his darting back and forth took on another purpose, leading the kitsune over to where Kagome was waiting. 'Damn it Youko, hurry up!'

Hiei's eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief as the body that was Youko reached up into his hair and pulled out some familiar looking seeds. He had seen this attack used once before, at the Dark Tournament. It was then that he knew they were in trouble. As the kitsune threw it on the ground he fed his ki into it causing it to sprout. Quickly it grew to over thirty feet tall with more then a dozen stalks sprouting out of it. The hungry mouths that were on the end of each of the stalks weaved in different direction, each searching for something to eat and alert to all of the movement going on around it. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear and her face had turned a pale white at the sight of the mouth that was weaving it's way towards her. She had never seen a plant like this before but she had no doubts that it was looking for its next meal and she had suddenly been listed on the menu. Yusuke noticed the look on her face and turned to look, wondering what had caused that reaction. When he saw the Ma-Kai no Ojigisou, the death tree, he yelled to her "Stay still dammit! It hunts by movement." He turned, furious at the Kitsune's choice of attack. Yelling to Youko he tried to reason with him, not knowing he was being controlled. "Youko what the fuck do you think you are doing? You'll kill us all!"

"He is being controlled, he can not fight Naraku while the jewel shard is in his body." Kagome's low voice reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears which had swiveled backwards to hear what she was saying. Long experience with fighting Naraku had let him know exactly what this meant even if the others might not fully comprehend it. He caught Yusuke's eye and nodded his head slightly to indicate where he was going. Yusuke wasn't sure what he had in mind but he nodded in agreement, having no choice but to trust the hanyou for the moment. He fired a blast from his spirit gun into the advancing plant, watching one of the heads explode in a shower of shredded foliage as Inuyasha circled around behind the kitsune to where Hiei was still trying to herd the fox over to where Kagome was waiting. Taking a deep breath he took a flying leap and tackled Youko from behind sending him sprawling face first into the dirt, coming to a stop right in front of Kagome.

Naraku gave a loud shout of anger, realizing he had lost control of the fox as Kagome reached out and touched the prone kitsune that was lying in front of her. Her hand glowed pink as it came into contact with the tainted shard, purifying it as she pulled it from Youko's body. Reason and life returned to the blank eyes even as Naraku was preparing to launch another attack. The golden yellow eyes glowed as Youko ignored the evil hanyou, turning his attention to containing the death tree that he had been forced to grow. Using his ki, he forced the plant into dormancy, returning it to it's seed form and then tucking it safely behind his ear once again. When that was accomplished he turned and faced Naraku once more, eyes flashing in anger. "Now you die!"

Suddenly Youko stopped, his attack cut short as he and everyone else watched as Naraku morphed into a kitsune, one identical to Youko. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at his opponent. This wouldn't stop him from killing the bastard, if he thought it would he would prove just how wrong that particular thought was. They circled around each other, each looking for an opening to launch an attack upon the other but not finding one. Kagome had retrieved her bow and arrows from the ruins of the well house, and had an arrow notched ready to take a shot but it always seemed like she couldn't get a clear shot. She wouldn't risk purifying Youko by accident, she wouldn't be able to live with the heartbreak if that happened. Hiei realized what her dilemma was, if he hadn't been able to read energy signatures he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference either. Naraku's illusion was that perfect. But this was something that he could possibly do something about. As the two Youko's circled, he darted in from the side and scored a slash across the hanyou's shoulder, the katana slicing cleanly. It wasn't a killing cut but it was better so far then any of them had managed. He watched in disbelief as the wound released a cloud of miasma, then closed immediately after, Naraku acting as if he had never noticed the cut in the first place. His hand flew to his face, covering his mouth and nose as the gas filled the air. A quick glance around showed him that the others were doing the same, the only one remaining unaffected was Kagome.

Kuwabara tried to rise from the spot he had fallen, crawling towards Kagome and the fight that was currently in progress. "Kagome?" His voice cracked, the miasma burning through his veins making it difficult to breath. "Something's wrong with me." Even speaking caused the fire to spread through his blood. "I don't.. know what he.. did." His arms gave out beneath him as he fell to the ground once more, still trying to fight the poison that had been injected into his body. He felt like he was dying and his thoughts turned towards the demoness that he loved with all his heart. 'Forgive me Yukina, for leaving you like this. I love you my snow angel.'

Inside the house Yukina picked up the thought from Kuwabara and realized that the man and her friends as well as her brother were all in trouble and most likely dying. A cry of distress left her lips and she pushed past her friends, shoving the restraining hands off of her arms in her determination. Her brother and the guys needed her, she wasn't going to sit in the house and wait the fight out like a wilting flower. Not when she could now be of some use. Once outside of the house she raced towards where the barrier was plainly visible, her destination clear to everyone who was watching from inside the house. Botan started screaming Yukina's name as she realized the girl was going to cross the barrier and join into the fray. Just as she was about to run after the Koorime and attempt to stop her, she was caught up in Souta's arms. The young man sought to comfort the girl he loved and had hopes of winning as his own, there was no way he could watch her run into danger as well. Shizuru stared after her, a feeling of disbelief and dread filling the pit of her stomach. The only thing that she could imagine that would make Yukina take off like that was if Hiei or Kuwabara was in serious trouble. Together they watched as Yukina disappeared across the barrier and out of their sight.

Yukina entered the inside of the barrier and came directly into the cloud of poisonous miasma. The effect it was having on everyone was immediately obvious, the only exception seemed to be Kagome who seemed to be glowing a bright pink color. 'I can not allow this fight to end this way! Maybe I can help them.' Yukina's eyes turned from their normal red color to gold as the air around her became frigid cold. Frost formed on the surface of the barrier and the ground froze over, ice crystals beginning to blanket the surrounding area. As the temperature continued to plummet, the groups heavy breathing became obvious by the mist in the air. Still, it wasn't enough and Yukina pushed harder, hoping that if she could freeze the poisonous gas solid, it would drop to the ground rendering it harmless. Something had to give soon and Yukina was determined it wouldn't be her. With a final shove of ki, the gas finally became semi-solid and fell to the ground as a form of gel, overcome by the weight of the ice particles that had formed within it.

Hiei stared hard at Yukina, seeing what she had done. His heart that he had kept long hidden had clenched painfully when she foolishly came into the barrier yet he knew that it would have been impossible for him to stop her. Now she was stuck with them, for better or worse. The cold didn't have any effect on him but it was obvious that neither Kagome nor Kuwabara would be able to last long in these frigid temperatures. Yusuke would be cold, but he would survive, Youko and Inuyasha had their fur coats, he wasn't worried about them. He moved closer to Kagome, warming the air around her slightly while keeping a wary eye on Naraku. The cold seemed to have affected the evil hanyou, slowing him down slightly but not removing him as a very real threat. He slowly moved Kagome over to where Yukina was tending to Kuwabara, working to negate the effects of the poison that had been working throughout the mans body.

Koenma took one look at how haggard his team was, suffering the effects of inhaling the miasma and decided to react. Without letting anyone know that he was going to do, he left his mother's side, running towards Naraku. With it being so cold this was a perfect opportunity to snatch the remaining jewel shards away from the bastard hanyou. He could make sure that this half of the jewel could be locked safely away in the vaults, never again to see the light of day. Surely Enma and Amaterasu would be proud of him then for a job well done.

Hiei and Kagome stared in disbelief at the little demigod, unable to believe that he would be so stupid as to believe that Naraku was now harmless and wondering what in the nine hells he thought he was doing. He didn't possibly think he was strong enough to stand alone against Naraku didn't? Not after what he had just watched his entire team go through with this battle. Dread filled them, apparently this was exactly what he was thinking. Apparently the same thoughts were going through Yusuke and Inuyasha's minds as they moved to try to intercept him, noting the look of glee on Naraku's face the closer that Koenma came. Even Amaterasu looked stunned at what her son was obviously trying to do. Silently she looked skywards and sent a mind call to the black bird that had thus far stayed entirely out of the battle.

Naraku reached out his hand, his fingers forming sharp tentacles as he reached out and drove his hand through Koenma's midsection. Koenma staggered forward, falling off balance with the force of the blow. His hands reached out and blindly grabbed hold of the remaining Shikon jewels, the original goal of his headlong flight, and ripped them off of the chain around Naraku's neck. Naraku screamed with rage then, there was no way he was going to let his precious shards go that easily. He reached out with his other hand to grab them back from Koenma, but the black bird was faster then he was. The bird had been circling overhead and now dive bombed towards the pair, grabbing the necklace and jewel shards from both of their hands. With a loud caw of triumph the bird took wing, out of striking range and landed next to Amaterasu.

With Naraku distracted by Koenma, Kagome was finally able to get a clear shot at Naraku. She held her breath and aimed, praying that none of her allies would move into the way of her line of fire. Inuyasha saw her aim the bow and pulled Yusuke back away from Naraku to give her a clear field. Kagome wasn't always known for having the best aim in any of the worlds. Hiei gave a mental shout to Youko to stand clear at the same time. As she stared the hanyou down, all the pain and rage she harbored for the hanyou sprang forth. The years she had watched everyone suffer at his evil hands, all the emotions she had kept bottled up within her. Unbeknownst to her, tears began streaming down her face as the world around her disappeared, leaving only herself and that treacherous bastard. As he began his turn she let the arrow go, her power exploding into the arrow and disintegrating the wood instantly as it flew towards its target.

Naraku's eyes grew very large and filled with hate as he watched the arrow speeding towards him. There wasn't time for him to dodge out of the way or to throw up his barrier but he couldn't believe the quest was going to end like this. It just wasn't supposed to happen this way. He opened his mouth to scream at the same time that the arrow found its mark and pierced his heart. Everyone watched in astonishment as Naraku's body vaporized. Brilliant flashes of intense white and purple light exploded in the air as the backlash of the two energies collided. It hurt the eyes to look at, but even behind closed eyelids, the light was plainly visible. The wind picked up, a violent living thing which threw the wood from the destroyed well house through the air. Kagome also felt the spell on the well come down, forever preventing any further travel to the past. Their quest was finished and for better or worse Inuyasha was now stuck in her time. There was no way for him to return home. She prayed that her friends in the past could now be safe now and that Sango could now properly mourn her bothers passing and move on with Naraku's death. She would never know for sure but she could hope. This was her last conscious thought as the last of her strength gave out on her. As her eyes slid closed the last thing she knew was the pair of warm arms that wrapped themselves around her before she hit the frozen ground.

Author's note: This was certainly an interesting chapter to write. There were time I despaired about getting it finished. Once again, thank you to Ryukotsusei for pushing and prodding me through this, and your help along the way. You're the best. 

And now my loyal readers, may I present for your reading enjoyment this finished chapter. Please review when you are done reading and let me know how I do writing fight scenes.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing In The Shadows 5

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Five

"What just happened?" Kuwabara looked around him with large eyes as Yukina finished the healing that she had been doing upon his body. He struggled up into a sitting position, aware of Yukina's hands trying to keep him down so he wouldn't reinjure himself and the healing that she had just finished would have to be redone. He wasn't thinking about that though, just feeling some surprise that he had survived this encounter. 'For a minute there, I thought we were all goners. Damn, I hope everyone else is ok too' His eyes traveled over the other members of the group, taking note of their various injuries, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw that somehow even Koenma had gotten into the fray. And why was Yusuke holding Kagome in his arms? He hoped the girl wasn't seriously injured, the only reason he was sure the girl wasn't dead was because he could see her slight breathing. The only ones who seemed to be uninjured were Amaterasu and that strange feeling bird next to her that was holding a necklace of jewel shards in his beak. As for the evil hanyou they had been fighting, he seemed to have disappeared entirely. "Hey! Where did that scumbag go? I wasn't through with him yet! Come on guys, we gotta go find him!"

Amaterasu's calm voice answered his question. "The hanyou is dead. Purified by my miko while you were hurt and unconscious." She looked at the ragged injured group around her, nodding her head to herself as she noted that they would all survive. Now the bigger question would be if she had chosen correctly and if the artifacts would choose any of them as carriers. The one thing that she was sure of was that her son would not be chosen as one of them, his actions had forestalled any chance of that. She sighed, "Brace yourselves, I am now taking the barrier down, I think that there are many people waiting to see the outcome and how well you fared. I would suggest that those of you who can, resume a human appearance." She looked pointedly at Yusuke and Youko, who both nodded their heads. Yusuke wouldn't be able to do much about his hair but it couldn't be helped. Kurama took back control over the body, once more appearing as Shuichi. Only Inuyasha stood there staring at Amaterasu as if she had grown a third head, wondering what in the nine hells he was supposed to do about his appearance and who exactly she was. Personally he didn't care who saw his ears and knew that he wasn't human, but he didn't want to have to deal with Kagome when she woke up, she would have a fit. Sighing he shrugged his haori off and draped it over his head, concealing his ears while he wondered how strange all of this was going to get.

At first there was a deafening silence as Amaterasu raised her hands to dismiss the barrier, then voices all talking at once as the barrier dissolved into a mist and then was gone. The pile of wood debris that had been the well house and the entire area surrounding the shrine was now visible to all the humans that had gathered outside the barrier, curious what had been going on behind the barrier that they couldn't see through. The crowd had gathered, some thinking that this particular shrine family had figured out a way to conceal the shrine decorations until the festival that night, others thinking that this was a miraculous event that they somehow wanted to be a part of. None were prepared for the obvious sights of a horrific battle that had very recently taken place. The torn up ground and the bright red blood that stained the trampled snow on the ground so liberally was evidence enough of that.

Shizuru determinedly pushed her way past anyone who dared to get into her way with Keiko hot on her heels as she made her way across the battlefield to where their friend was just regaining consciousness, having determined in her mind that Kagome needed her help the most. Yusuke was even now holding the girl in a steel grasp, staring down Inuyasha. True to form, Inuyasha was just now beginning to demand that Kagome be handed over to him so he could take her somewhere else away from all these people. Maybe this newcomer Inuyasha was her friend and possibly her protector in another time but after the battle they had all just fought Yusuke wasn't prepared to take anything at face value. Too many strange things were happening all at once for the Mazuko's peace of mind. He glanced over at Hiei who had once again pulled his katana, ready to keep the inu hanyou away from Kagome. They had fought side by side but that didn't mean that Yusuke or Hiei trusted him, until earlier that day they hadn't even known that Inuyasha existed. Neither would have any qualms about killing him if he tried to take Kagome by force.

"Please don't kill him" Kagome's weak tired voice reached the ears of those closest to her, above the noise of the crowd surrounding them. "He doesn't deserve to die, please trust me in this." Hiei turned his gaze down upon her, a look of concern warring with anger flashing in his crimson eyes. She was asking a lot of him not to kill this Inuyasha with the demanding way the hanyou was acting, asking more of him then what she could possibly imagine. Every fiber of his being was crying out that he destroy the hanyou standing in front of him for being so disrespectful and arrogant. It was the hand that came to rest upon his arm that decided him. Kurama had made his way over to stand next to his partner, the touch an assurance that if the hanyou in any way harmed Kagome, that they would both delight in taking his life with no qualms and no questions asked. Reluctantly he nodded his head, the hanyou would live for the moment. Keiko reached forward and grabbed Inuyasha's arm pulling him back a few steps away from Kagome. The action probably saved his life, Keiko had no doubt about that. Inuyasha for his part was so shocked by the girls sudden action that he fell silent and moved without protest. But only for a moment.

"It is a miracle!" Grandpa's proud voice cut across the noise of the gathered crowd, causing every head to turn towards him and listen to what he was saying as he rushed towards the shrine with his best shrine robes flapping around his legs. "The Gods themselves have seen fit to choose this family shrine to rid our world of the hated demons that have existed since time began. I offer as proof the evidence of the battle that still exists here for all to see. Is there any who can doubt my words?" Grandpa was in his glory as if he had personally fought and won the battle himself, all the attention was on him for the moment. Kagome groaned and covered her eyes, not wanting to believe the scene that was happening before her eyes. This just was not her day, after all that had happened this was the last thing she needed. Koenma stared at Kagome's grandfather, his mouth slowly falling open in disbelief at the mans words before turning to his mother with a questioning look in his eyes. To the casual observer Hiei looked utterly bored with what was transpiring but if one knew him well enough they would be able to see the telltale signs that he was thoroughly upset. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked tiredly resigned to the possibility of another immediate fight coming if someone didn't shut the old man up. Kurama on the other hand had a cold calculating look on his face. Even Inuyasha looked outraged at the pompous words that Kagome's grandfather had just uttered and he was used to hearing the strangest things come out of the old man's mouth.

Souta finally caught up with his grandfather at the edge of the crowd, Botan still nestled securely in his arms. He had heard the words that his grandfather was saying and while he considered them harmless it was obvious to him that that the battle participants didn't. Something would have to be done fast if there wasn't going to be another fight started right there and then. "Grandfather, your words are wonderful news but for right now it looks like these heroes of this battle could use some time to rest and tend to their wounds. Perhaps later they would be willing to tell us all what happened here." He waved his hand expansively at the group of fighters that were just beginning to get themselves sorted out. Apparently his words were just what was needed. Grandpa took a closer look and for the first time noticed Inuyasha standing there. His face grew pale and he nodded mutely, for once his words forsaking him. He had not noticed the hanyou standing among the group during his excited speech until Souta pointed it out to him and was now regretting the words he had spoken.

Amaterasu rose to her feet. "I agree, I think the young man has the right idea." She graced Souta with a smile that had him blushing although he had no idea why right then. The warm friendly smile lit her face like the sun making an appearance after it had been hidden by storm clouds. Souta couldn't help but smile back at her in return, then his gaze dropped lovingly to the ferry girl while Amaterasu turned her attention back to the clustered demons and the girls who were now standing with them. "I think my shrine will work very well for now, shall we go inside?" Her gaze traveled to her sons face "You may come too if you wish" Lastly she looked to the bird. 'This means you as well.' She held out a regal hand and the bird willingly dropped the necklace into her outstretched palm before making a beeline flight for the shrine entranceway.

Everyone stood up and started walking towards the shrine, Koenma leading the way with Inuyasha complaining as he stormed up to the shrine behind him. Yusuke was still carrying Kagome much to the hanyou's displeasure and her embarrassment but at that point the Detective didn't care. He was determined that Inuyasha wasn't going to get anywhere near the girl until they got this mess straightened out and if that meant he had to carry her the entire time then so be it. He glanced back at Hiei, who was walking so close behind him that he could feel the heat radiating off of the apparition's body. Their eyes met and he saw approval in Hiei's eyes but also a touch of curiosity and jealousy. The other eyes he could feel on his back belonged to Keiko and he wondered briefly why she seemed disturbed about something. Surely she couldn't be jealous of him carrying Kagome after the fight they had just been through. Could she? A glance over his shoulder to look at his girlfriend face confirmed that disturbing thought. For some reason she was, even if she was doing a good job of hiding it. He gave an inward sigh, too tired at the moment to want to deal with the problem.

They fell into a single file line as they walked along the path of the shrine grounds and through the Torii Gate. The path was lined with trees and shrubs, painstakingly landscaped but everyone was too tired to stop and admire the effort that had been put into making the place feel so peaceful. All they wanted was to get inside and be able to sit down. Maybe then they could find out what all this mess had been about and who these artifacts would choose, if indeed any of them ended up being chosen at all. They stopped to rinse their hands and mouth at the stone basin, then each took a drink of water from the dipper that was waiting for use nearby. Approaching the main shrine building itself each of them bowed twice in front of the shrines main entrance, clapped their hands twice and then bowed once again. Only then were they admitted into the shrine building itself, and the benches that awaited them inside the cool dimly lit interior.

Quite a few sounds of discomfort were heard from various people as they found places to sit down and ease their battle wearied muscles. Hiei chose to stand on one side of Kagome while Yusuke gently sat Kagome down on a long bench then took a seat next to her with a grunt. Once he was satisfied that no one would be able to get past him or Hiei, Yusuke turned his head looking for Keiko, hoping to reassure her somehow that he was merely looking out for Kagome but when he found where she had positioned herself he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. His girlfriend had planted herself right next to Inuyasha, the very demon he was so reluctant to trust. It was all he could do not to go over there and pull Keiko away from him. For her part, Keiko refused to even look at him and Yusuke couldn't help but feel her unhappiness which rolled off of her in waves. Apparently so could Inuyasha and in an uncharacteristic move of gentleness, placed a clawed hand upon her shoulder. Then he looked over at Yusuke and gave him a smug grin.

Of course, Yusuke swore the hanyou had ulterior motives for the action. More than likely it was a territorial move that Inu's were so known for. After all, he had the hanyou's ward sitting beside him, it wouldn't be out of character for Inuyasha to attempt the same move with Keiko. At first Yusuke had thought that Inuyasha's action might have been on an unconscious level but the grin proved otherwise. What surprised Yusuke further was when Keiko didn't even acknowledge the move, much less didn't even attempt to move away from him. Shizuru's gaze swept the room, taking in the uncomfortable situation that was building and leaned forward to whisper something in Keiko's ear. Yusuke strained to hear what it was but the distance between them was just too great. Shizuru's words prompted a reaction however, earning the woman a small shake of her head but no further answer. Yusuke stared at the three of them baffled when Shizuru looked at him again, this time with a look of sympathy before moving over to sit in an open seat next to Kurama. Apparently she didn't care for the uncomfortable situation either but she wasn't going to do anything more to get involved just yet. With another heavy sigh Yusuke decided it would be best to try to get this Goddess to finish her business with them quickly. As long as Inuyasha didn't make a scene then he would deal with him later. If the bastard was going to become a permanent fixture with the group then there were going to be some ground rules set and he would learn his place, even if it meant he had to have it beat into his head.

Hiei wanted badly to be able to close his eyes and rest for just a little while. The battle had tired him as badly as it had the others, he wanted nothing more then to sink into the warmth and safety that this place offered. As much as Amaterasu had said that these artifacts concerned him, Hiei still was not convinced or interested. Even now he was tuning her voice out, his attention wandering over the walls as he looked for anything of interest. Once again his attention was caught by the bird that was now perched on an overhead rafter. He was positive the bird was a youkai, although why the bird was obviously traveling with Amaterasu was beyond him. The mystery of it was beginning to wear on his nerves, he hated lose ends and puzzles like this. The jagan eye opened as Hiei brushed against the birds ki, causing two things to happen. First the air around the bird shimmered and just for a moment Hiei saw through the birds illusion. Perched on a rafter looking rather pleased with himself sat a bat demon, though the lighting was too vague to make out any distinguishing features. Wary of this new development, Hiei decided to test the energy of this unknown demon. As soon as the searching touched the demon, he turned and grinned, his teeth flashing in the darkness. Moments later the demon melted into the shadows, disappearing as completely as if he had never been there in the first place. Frustrated at having his search thwarted by the bats disappearing act Hiei turned his attention to Kurama instead, brushing up against the Kitsune's mind. 'Kurama?' Once he was certain he had the foxes complete attention he focused on the matter at hand and chose his words carefully. 'There is another demon here with us, a bat by the looks of things. Have you sensed his ki?'

Youko's voice was cold enough to ice the room over a thousand times. 'A bat demon huh? I knew I felt someone trying to impersonate my old partner Kuronue. Tell me where he is Hiei, I'll teach the bastard what happens when you start fucking with a kitsune.' Even as he spoke Hiei could feel the way that Youko's energy had begun to flare to battle levels in preparation for another fight. Yusuke also felt the energy rise and it put him right back on edge, searching for just what had pissed the kitsune off so badly. Something more was going on here and if there was one thing he hated it was being left in the dark.

"No one is trying to impersonate anyone!" Amaterasu spoke up, her voice sharp and by the tone of it, there were no doubt's that she was offended by their behavior in such a sacred place. She would not tolerate violence in any of her Shrines and the sooner they learned this the better. "Hear me now Kitsune and heed my warning. While you are in my Shrine you will keep a civil tongue in your mouth and in your mind. Once our business here is concluded, go out and search for whoever you wish if it will amuse you. But for now you will be quiet and listen to what I have to say!" Her gaze swept everyone else in the room as Kurama opened his mouth to question whether the Goddess had just indeed told him that Kuronue was still alive, but with the angry look on her face he snapped it shut again. Amaterasu ignored him after that, instead choosing to address everyone in the room "Now, if everyone is ready to get down to business."

She walked over to Kagome, the missing jewel shards in her closed hand. Kagome got to her feet then knelt in front of the Goddess. She had suffered so much through the years fighting with Naraku, now that it was over she wasn't sure what would happen next. She looked up at Amaterasu with such a lost look on her face that it worried Yusuke and Hiei to see their friend looking like that. They looked at Amaterasu, silently asking the Goddess if she would do something to take that look away from her face. The look they got in return was unreadable, then Amaterasu turned her attention back to Kagome. She reached out her arms, gathering the girl into them and offering her comfort and some peace, a respite from the world. A golden mist sprang up around them and within the barrier time ceased to exist for the Goddess and the Miko. Kagome cried then, cried for her friends that had been lost during the battles with Naraku and those that for her were still alive in the past. Cried for Inuyasha who was now stuck in the future, unable to return home. It wasn't her fault that had happened, but she knew he would blame her just the same. She just hoped that someday he would be able to forgive her. She mourned for everyone who had lost so much so that the final battle could be won. It hadn't been fair but it had been necessary. All of this she cried for and more. Amaterasu simply held her, knowing that this release was necessary if she was going to be able to handle the trials that would be coming in the future. Finally to sobs slowed and came to an end, Kagome stepping out of the embrace to look up into Amaterasu's face. Her eyes were red from crying but she felt better, lighter somehow.

"Do you feel better now?" Amaterasu smiled down at her miko, understanding in her eyes. This had been her gift to Kagome for a job well done, it was a good choice. Kagome's eyes now sparkled and had a light in them that had been missing before. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that Amaterasu had done, but somehow she felt lighter, that life could possibly be worthwhile once again. At the girl's nod the Goddess silently handed her the remaining jewel shards. Kagome took them with a smile regarding them for a moment before she pulled out her half of the shards. When she purified the shards and fused all of the them together the jewel began to glow a soft pink, the glow eventually spreading to encompass Kagome as well. It was an exhilarating feeling. Then it faded back to normal, looking for all the world like an ordinary harmless jewel. Kagome smiled again and put the necklace around her neck, feeling somehow whole for the first time in ages. "I think your friends are waiting for you, it is time to return to them." Amaterasu released the barrier that she had been holding around them. Just as she had predicted everyone was in various states of agitation, speculating on what could have been happening behind that barrier. Smiles broke out all around as Kagome sat down calmly, resuming her seat between Yusuke and Hiei. Inuyasha looked slightly outraged that she had chosen to go back to that seat but he kept his silence, choosing instead to give Keiko's shoulder a slight squeeze while Kagome was looking at him. Yusuke looked at Kagome closely for a moment, missing the squeeze that Inuyasha had given Keiko. He wasn't sure what had happened behind that barrier but Kagome did look better. Silently he smiled his thanks to Amaterasu then inwardly sighed, if only his own problems with Keiko would be so easy to solve.

"The next issue that needs to be addressed in where Inuyasha will be living since he can no longer return home to the past. I'm sure that in the long run, he will end up making satisfactory arrangements but for the moment, he needs a place to stay." Amaterasu looked at the group expectantly, knowing that this unexpected development had the potential to cause some controversy but wanting to see how the group would work out this latest issue. Everyone looked at her with various emotions crossing their faces.

Kagome took a look at the entire group and sighed, this wasn't going to be easy on any of them. Perhaps this could be one area that she would be able to help out. "He usually stays….."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Amaterasu as if daring her to suggest that the hanyou stay with either him or Genkai's temple. "I am Yukina's only living male relative. As is my right I will say it here and now, the hanyou will not stay at Genkai's temple where my sister lives, I refuse to allow it. I don't know him, he is a strange male that has not yet proven himself trustworthy in my eyes." Hiei's gaze fell pointedly to where Inuyasha's hand was still resting on Keiko's shoulder. "His current action proves my point, he has not shown himself to have honor. If his nose works at all he should be able to smell Yusuke's scent all over her. As far as myself, I live in the forest. If he wants to do the same he is welcome to find his own branch. But not in my tree!"

"You wait just one damned minute here!" Inuyasha glared heatedly at Hiei and then Yusuke. "Who are you to talk about honor you half sized midget? Kagome is mine! I've kept her alive for the past five years. Now she is sitting between the two of you, not over here where she belongs. So don't you dare talk to me about honor." Golden eyes traveled the length of Hiei's body, sizing him up as an opponent before finally settling on his face. Furious golden eyes bored into blood red ones, as Inuyasha lashed out with his words in anger. "I didn't hear you bitching about honor when that freak there was carrying her in here. In fact you encouraged him so I don't want to hear it! And for your information Shorty if I want your damned tree then I'm taking it." Inuyasha was furious that this apparition thought he could challenge him and insult him all in the same breath. He wasn't going to stand for it. Goddess or no Goddess he was at the end of his patience with dealing with these people.

"Just who the hell do you think you are calling a freak?" Yusuke was tired from the fight against Naraku but he wasn't just tired anymore, he was irritable as well. Now Inuyasha's words had thoroughly pissed him off. If Inuyasha was itching for another fight, he would have one. Kagome was his friend, of course he would help her. Couldn't Inuyasha see that Kagome had been hurt during the fight? Or didn't it matter to him? It wasn't like Keiko had gotten hurt but the hanyou still had his hand on her shoulder just the same. Keiko would understand why he had carried Kagome. Or she should anyway. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he stood up, tribal markings beginning to come into view once again as he stalked over to the hanyou staring him down. Pure rage radiated from his voice as he looked down at the man who had somehow so rudely managed to invade his life and was quickly becoming the bane of his existence. "When this is done we are going outside and when we do you better be ready for the ass beating of a lifetime."

"This will stop right now!" Amaterasu narrowed her eyes and shook her head in annoyance, her hair shimmering down her back with the movement. There was far too much testosterone flowing, her warning although given to the Kitsune had not been meant only for him. The lesson hadn't been taken to heart by the others, but they would learn it as well "If any of you continue persisting with these antics I will be forced to subdue the offending parties." The glares that turned on her confirmed her suspicions, she had doubted that would go over well with any of them considering how much posturing was going on. But it couldn't be helped, in addition to annoying her to no end the confrontation was making the girls increasingly nervous. As she watched the display of arrogance she hadn't missed how Kagome looked helplessly between the three of them unsure of just how to put a stop to the problem before it escalated. If she didn't interfere now her miko would be forced to choose sides and that could not bode well, not if they were to be able to accomplish what would need to be done. She looked at Inuyasha one more time as the hanyou, shocked into silence at the threat glared angrily at her "Kagome is not yours. She is not property and to the best of my knowledge you are not mated to her either. She does not bear your mark and before you even think it, I will not allow any marking to take place with her simply because one of you wants to feel like you have property rights." Satisfied that her point had now been taken Amaterasu turned her attention to Koenma who had been standing silently besides her, more then a little shocked by the proceedings and the actions of his team inside this holy place. She arched an eyebrow "Feisty team you've put together here. It's no wonder your father has occasionally been frustrated with their antics."

"As I was saying, he usually …." Kagome tried again but she was cut off as Keiko spoke up next. Her voice soft and shaking slightly the hurt that was in it easy for all those present to hear. "As much as I wish I could help with living arrangements I can't. I live at home with my parents, they would never allow me to bring a strange man home with me to stay, even as a guest. They are also very fond of Yusuke, he has been very kind to them. I can't bring any fights home. I'm still in school during the day and I have to work in my parents shop after that. There is no way I can be of help in this." She shook her head slightly and then turned to look at Inuyasha, her soft eyes filled with sadness "But since you do seem to be a friend of Kagome's, I can try to be your friend too. I can offer you that much. Maybe show you around town and help you get acquainted or something. Do you like ramen by any chance?" Kurama's eyes widened in alarm at the offer but he held his silence. This would be an issue for Yusuke and Keiko to work out, it wasn't his place to interfere unless somehow Inuyasha hurt Keiko. He just hoped that Keiko knew what she was doing. Yusuke had jumped up from his seat again, getting ready to pull Keiko over to his other side to sit when Keiko finally looked up at him. "Just stop it Urameshi! I can sit where I want to and offer what I want to whoever I wish. Besides you already have Kagome over there." Keiko knew that she had made the offer to Inuyasha because of her feelings of jealousy over Yusuke carrying Kagome and the guilt that came on the heels of that. She knew she shouldn't feel that way but she couldn't help it. That was why she had made the offer and she would not take it back now.

Amaterasu nodded her head, accepting Keiko's answer and reasoning as valid. At least the girl had made the beginnings of a friendly overture towards the hanyou. It was the most promising start she had gotten since the issue of where he would stay had started. She turned her attention to where Kuwabara and Shizuru were sitting next to each other on the remaining bench and sighed. This was going to be a hard acceptance for this group to reach. Kuwabara was sitting flexing his hands into fists, apparently just waiting for the word to jump up and start another fight. Shizuru had her hand on his arm restraining him for the moment from doing just that, her jaw set and the look on her face grim. She was taking the tension between her friends personally and she didn't like it one bit. The glares that she turned on Inuyasha and then Yusuke cleared said that she was blaming both of them for this mess equally. No, there would be no hope for Inuyasha being able to stay there, even for a little while. Amaterasu wondered for a moment how Koenma had ever managed to meld such a diverse group of demons and humans into a working group. 'I suppose I should be proud of him for accomplishing that.' A slight noise at the front of the shrine caught her attention and she turned her eyes in that direction, hoping that somehow an answer would be forthcoming.

"If I could be allowed to make a suggestion." The voice was Souta's, no one had noticed him and Botan walk up to the shrine entrance in time to hear the question but now all eyes turned upon him. "I don't mind sharing my room with him. It's where he usually stayed when he visited before anyway. Besides I like having him around, it's almost like having a cool older brother. My mom likes him too." Souta looked at Inuyasha and gave him a wink "Of course you would probably have to put up with grandfather occasionally trying to paste his ofuda on you." The smile that Inuyasha gave Souta was one of relief and thanks, it was a definite place to stay. He hadn't really wanted to stay out in a forest, no matter what he had said to Hiei. Not when he could have a soft bed and pillow. This also had the added benefit that maybe this would also give him a chance to find out what the hell was going on between Kagome and these new friends of hers. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to find that she had a strange unreadable expression on her face.

"Good! The matter is settled, at least for the moment anyway." A real smile graced Amaterasu's face. "My thanks to you for your kind offer young man. Perhaps these others here could learn a lesson or two about hospitality and guesting rights from you." She looked at the assembled group sternly. "While there is no expectation or requirement that any of you take a stranger into your home, I do however expect strangers to be made welcome at my shrine. This would include Inuyasha for the moment, he is fairly new here." Her gaze shifted to Inuyasha alone. "This also means however that you will behave yourself properly. You are here at my shrine, you will not act to bring disgrace upon yourself or your illustrious ancestors. Make no mistake, they will know if you do so. If this were this to occur there is a very good chance that the Tetsusaiga would no longer work for you and might even possibly disappear altogether. I don't think you want to take that chance."

With the business of housing taken care of with Amaterasu resumed her seat and once again held the artifacts in her hands. Everyone eyed them warily, their power was making the very air within the shrine hum with power. She raised up the first object in her hands, the Yata no Kagami. The hum became a song then, a song of time without beginning and without end. Of the rhythm and the harmony of the universe and the pattern that all life danced to as the mirror's power gathered and grew, taking in the energy of all those around it. With the song came the smells, the earthy smell of the forest and the smell of fresh fallen snow. Of fire and warmth, the smell of the saltiness of the ocean. All of these combined to make a breathtaking aroma. The mirror began spinning in her hands, driven by an unseen wind. Suddenly it took on a life of it's own as it jumped from Amaterasu's hands, landing squarely in the lap of Yukina. It took in her energy, merging hers with it's own until there was no distinguishing the two as being separate entities.

"Oh hell no it is not! This is not happening!" Hiei's voice was deadly as it echoed through the room, his rage apparent for all to see. He refused to allow Amaterasu to put his sister in a position of such considerable danger. The air around the shrine became unbearably warm as the black fires of hell encased his body as he stared angrily at the Goddess. Amaterasu had told him that he would be involved with these artifacts but he had chosen not to believe her and had dismissed the warning out of hand. Now she had just proven to him how wrong he had been.

Authors Note: LOL, I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. It sure is turning out to be a very long day for our favorite characters isn't it. I know, it's evil to leave it off here but I can't help it. **grins**

Once again thank you to Ryu for being my beta and all my loyal fans who have left me such nice reviews and keep this story progressing. This story is for all of you.

Once again, please review if you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing In The Shadows 6

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Six

Yukina had been holding the mirror, her attention captivated by the beautiful object that she was holding in her hands but she raised her head in astonishment at the sound of her brother's angry voice. Her gaze caught and held the black flames of hell that were dancing around his body, then she raised her eyes and she locked gazes with her brothers furious ones. Time stood still for a moment as the little Koorime was flooded with her brothers memories. All of the darkness that was his, the pain and the hurt, the truth of who and what he had become as well as the potential of what he could have been and could still become. With a cry of despair she tore her eyes from his, shrinking back from him when he made a move to approach her. With the Shikon jewel now completed Kagome immediately understood what it was that Yukina was experiencing and rushed to her friends side. Kurama knew what it was that Yukina had seen as well and was immediately moving towards the door of the shrine, positive that his partner would attempt to bolt out of the door to disappear by himself into the Makai. He was not proven wrong.

Everything in Hiei's worst fears had just come to life and been proven true. He could see it in her eyes that she knew. He didn't need anyone to tell him what the mirror had done to his sister, her look had been enough to bring his worse fears to life. All of the secrets that he had never wanted Yukina to know and had worked so hard to keep hidden from her all these years. There was nothing hidden now from Yukina. She knew everything that he had done in his life, all of the fighting and killing that he had done. His thievery and his idea of taking over the Ningenkai. All of the rage that he held inside towards his mothers people for what they had done to him. Yukina and Rui had been the only exceptions of this rage. Yukina by virtue of being his sister and Rui because of her remorse for the actions that she had been forced to take. And she had shank back from him. Hiei could not face the condemnation and rejection from his sister, he turned and headed for the door more angry and upset then he had ever been in his life.

The shrine got darker as a multitude of vines suddenly started to grow inside the doorway, pushing Souta and Botan aside with a determined shove and causing them to stumble. They waved in the air, seeking out Hiei in response to Kurama's mental directions and wrapped around his body at the same time that Kurama grabbed his arm. "Yusuke!" The spirit Detective had already jumped up from his seat, rushing to join the Kitsune in his efforts to keep the little fire apparition from leaving the shrine.

Together they held him but it was difficult. The apparition clearly had no desire to be in the shrine any longer and Yusuke could only guess at how the look Yukina had given him had torn at the heart that Hiei claimed he didn't have. Something was going to have to give very soon. They wouldn't be able to hold him for very long and Yusuke honestly couldn't say if Hiei would resort to violence in an effort to get free. Hopefully they would be able to calm him down long enough to straighten out this mess before he decided to vanish on them. Kurama leaned over whispering words meant for Hiei's ears alone "You know Yukina only sees the good in people Hiei, to have the mirror force her to see and accept that there is a darker side that exists in us all is a shock to her. Give her a moment to accept what she has seen. I'm sure that she will realize you are still the same brother she loves and who loves her."

Hiei stopped in his struggles to free himself, even though every instinct in him was insisting he fight back. Kurama's words made sense but after seeing the pain in her eyes could he really hope for her understanding? He glared down at the hands of his team mates, which were still holding him on the chance that he bolted. Obviously they weren't planning on letting him go any time soon and while he could free himself, it would escalate it to a level of violence he didn't want to bring about in light of the revelation Yukina had just bore witness to. Cautiously he turned his head to look at his sister, unsure of whether or not he was being a fool. This could very well be the final condemnation he had been expecting his entire life but prayed would never come.

Kagome had knelt down beside the little Koorime, holding her hand as she sent a calming influence washing over the both of them and soothing jangled nerves. Kurama's experience with the mirror and his explanation of it afterwards had now given Kagome a pretty good guess as to what it was that Yukina had seen that had caused her such distress. Her heart clutched in her chest painfully for both Hiei and Yukina as she tried to find the words that would give both of them a chance to move past and accept this latest development. "Yukina, stop and think about this for a minute if you can. For some reason it looks like the mirror has given you the ability to see others souls and you might not always like what you are going to see. But, apparently it isn't showing you the persons entire soul either, more of what has been and the potential of the moment." Kagome struggled to put her thoughts into the words that Yukina so desperately needed to hear. "Hiei, was angry when you looked at him, of course it would show you the darkness. But did you also see his potential for the good? The caring that he keeps hidden and can't show? He is still the same as he was five minutes ago, before you saw his soul. He is still the brother you searched so long for and love. The same as he loves you."

Yukina nodded her head slightly, she was going to have to learn to control this new ability that the mirror had given her if she didn't want to experience this kind of overload every time she looked at someone. Giving Kagome a small smile of thanks she rose slowly, turning to face her brother. Fear of his reaction to her pulling back from him was uppermost in her mind, she hoped she hadn't found him just to lose him again because of something like this. Their eyes met, this time she saw his own pain and fear of rejection that matched her own. 'We really are more alike then I knew, maybe he can forgive me' Slowly she walked towards him, praying that he would believe what she was going to say. "Hiei, I'm so sorry. I never knew." Her voice caught in her throat as she strangled a sob, tears beginning to form in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks unheeded.. "Please don't hate me for how I reacted, I didn't understand. But I do now. Please don't leave me again. I don't think I could bear it."

Kurama's eyes met Yusuke's over Hiei's head. The Kitsune gave a slight nod and cautiously they released the little fire apparition, holding their breath waiting to see what would happen. Hiei still looked like he was ready to bolt, what would or would not happen now depended on Yukina and if her words had been enough to convince him. He stood stock still, his expression unreadable as his sister reached out with trembling arms . Silently he allowed her to wrap her arms around him in a rare display of public affection. Uncertainly his arms circled around her in return and he held her while she cried. Over her shoulder, his red eyes met and held Kagome's ice blue ones. The Miko smiled, if there was sadness reflected in them because of the circumstances there was also relief at this outcome of acceptance.

"Ahem" Amaterasu cleared her throat, relieved at the outcome between the siblings but wanting to get the issue of the artifacts carriers concluded. "We still have business that needs to be attended to here. She watched with interest as Hiei guided Yukina over to sit with him, Yusuke and Kagome. Now that Yukina had that mirror it was obvious to everyone that he would be damned if he was going to leave her unprotected. Kuwabara stood up to go over to Yukina's side but a hand on his arm stilled the action. While Shizuru didn't think that Hiei would kill her brother she wasn't ready to take any chances in the event that he would prove her wrong. It was clear that recent events had set the apparition on edge and there was no telling what would set him off. A quick glance in his direction confirmed her thoughts as he stood exceedingly close to both Yukina and Kagome, his posture a silent challenge daring anyone to come anywhere near the two females.

Amaterasu stood, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi held expertly in her hands and leaving no doubt that she did indeed know how to use it. The sight of the sword brought back the memory of the pull that the sword had already exerted upon Hiei and Kuwabara, causing Keiko to glance over at Hiei. If she had thought that the fire apparition was dangerous before, it was nothing compared to now. Hiei's eyes were living dancing flames, the depths of hell reflecting in them. Silently she leaned against Inuyasha, her unease silently transmitting itself to him. She had always felt some slight apprehension around the hybrid, he was just too moody and intimidating for her to truly feel at ease and comfortable around. Now with the possessive way he was acting towards Yukina and Kagome, she wondered for the first time ever if any of them were truly safe should he choose to get angry with them. It was without thinking about what she was doing that she had silently leaned against Inuyasha. Yusuke however noticed her action, his eyes narrowing and darkened with anger. It would appear that she had decided for some unknown reason that she wanted the hanyou, whether she realized it consciously or not. He was hurt as well as angry, this was going too far in his book. 'Damn it, she knows Hiei won't hurt her! He has never given her any reason to think he would once he was a part of the team. I trust him dammit why can't she?'' His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. 'If she was that worried, she should have come to me, not sitting over there leaning against him!' Inuyasha gave the girl a small hug, choosing to completely ignore Yusuke. But he did glance over at Kagome, worried that Keiko might know something that he didn't and Kagome could somehow be in danger, his hand resting lightly on his Tetsusaiga.

'There will many more complications brought into play then who is leaning against who.' Amaterasu spoke quietly to Yusuke alone. She was aware of the effect that Keiko's actions were having upon the Spirit Detective but she was not about to step in. The girl was in charge of her own choices and destiny in matters such as this. Amaterasu would not interfere. But she had decided that she would have to help make these new developments and transitions a little easier for Yusuke to accept. 'If it does help to ease your mind, know that in the end you will have the mate that your heart will come to desire. Your choice for a mate will most likely surprise you, and several others as well' She gave a small dry chuckle. 'It will be a good choice, one that will be right for everyone concerned. She will come to love you as much as you love her. But that is for the future to take care of, for now we have more important matters to attend to'.

Yusuke's eyes grew wide with surprise at the unexpected mind to mind communication and the words that the Goddess had spoken for his ears alone. The few times he had experienced this type of talking it hadn't boded well for him, he had come to despise it. But the words that Amaterasu had spoken to him left him puzzled. 'What are you talking about? The mate will be the one that my heart comes to desire? That's Keiko. Isn't it? You don't think I'm just going to hand Keiko over to that fool do you? Hell, she doesn't even know him and I've protected her all these years So just what makes you think that I will give her up?' His eyes narrowed as he looked at Keiko then back over to Amaterasu. But his questions for the moment would have to go unanswered, the Goddess had clearly turned her attention back to the artifact that she was holding in her hands.

Amaterasu once again lowered the shield that was containing the power of the sword. The sound of the rushing wind that raced past their ears grew in volume, drowning out any coherent thoughts as the sword began to glow and take on a life of its own. The sound of crashing thunder reverberated throughout the shrine, the bells beginning to ring of their own accord. It felt as if the walls themselves were trembling under the onslaught and everyone with the exception of Amaterasu covered their head, expecting the shrine walls to come crashing down on top of them at any moment. At the height of the sound of the storm the sword left Amaterasu's hands. It hung in the air above their heads for a moment, held by unseen hands. Inuyasha's mouth flew open in disbelief and anger as the sword disappeared from his sight, only to appear a moment later in Hiei's right hand.

This was entirely too much for Inuyasha to tolerate. He had fully expected that the sword would choose him as a carrier, a companion to Tetsusaiga. The sword had now proven him wrong, in his mind it had rejected him as being unsuitable. He jumped to his feet and yelled at Amaterasu, his golden eyes flashing in rage. "There is no way he should be the one to get that sword! I'm the one that the Tetsusaiga has appointed to be a protector over humans. It's only natural that this new sword should choose me as well. Shorty here hasn't kept anyone alive other then himself for all I know. It isn't like he has kept Kagome alive for the past five years or protected the jewel shards. In fact he really hasn't proven anything at all to me so far! One fight against Naraku! One fight, and everyone seems to think that he is Mr. Powerful and Wonderful. Well, I'm not buying into this crap, he hasn't proven himself worthy to have it in my eyes. What has he done to deserve that honor? Look at him, he even terrified two of the girls! There's no telling what he will do with it! Take that sword back and give it to someone who really deserves it!"

"If you truly believe that you deserve the sword, then come and take it from me. If you are in such a hurry to die I will be happy to oblige you." Hiei's voice was cold, daring the hanyou to try to come and do just that. He knew that he was taking a chance issuing the challenge given Amaterasu's earlier warnings but he didn't particularly care. Inuyasha was going to have to learn his place in the scheme of things, if the hanyou lost his life in doing so then so be it. The hanyou could live or die on his own merits. It was no concern of his, in his mind the sword was far better off with him then with Inuyasha anyway. He spared a glance over at Koenma to see his boss standing there with his mouth falling open in shock at the way Hiei was being so openly challenged inside the temple despite his mothers repeated warnings. Amaterasu looked positively livid, her face a mask of anger.

"You will sit down now!" Amaterasu's angry voice bounced off of the walls of the shrine as Inuyasha was slammed down onto his seat beside Keiko, his ears flattened in anger at the sudden movement. Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one who could cause him to sit, he was more then unhappy with the knowledge. Amaterasu's angry voice caught his attention once again. "You have been warned once, you have been warned twice. My patience is at an end. I will not tolerate being yelled at, I will not have fighting in my shrine! You will not be warned again!" Her angry eyes swept the rest of the occupants in the room. "This means all of you!" Satisfied that her point had finally been taken she turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "For the remainder of the artifacts choosing you will remain seated and you will remain quiet! When this business is concluded you will find that your voice has returned and you will be able to speak once more. At that time you will also be able to stand. Until then you will behave, you have no choice in the matter." She turned to Hiei, her eyes serene once again. "You might not be happy at having been chosen as a carrier, but the artifacts do not choose unwisely. Personally I agree with the swords choice. Why don't you test the sword Hiei, find out what you can do with it."

"Hn" Even though the apparition had an utterly bored look on his face, he couldn't stop the warm shiver that raced through his body at the initial contact with the sword. The feeling of warmth spread through him, reaching far into the depths of his soul only to come to a sudden stop as the power that was the sword met the power of the dragon. Power licked along the edges of power as each tested the boundaries of the other looking for a weakness that could be exploited allowing one or the other to emerge as the dominate force. Kurama and Yusuke's eyes grew very wide as they felt the familiar surge of power that they had come to recognize as the dragons signature. It was that growing pressure that caused Kurama to look over at his partner just in time to see the warding that was covering Hiei's arm burst into black flames.

What the hell is going on Hiei?" There was no missing the fact that the dragon was beginning to pull loose from Hiei's arm, already the head of the beast had worked its way free and it was in the process of pulling the rest of the way free. "Hiei!" Yusuke's sharp voice cut through the air, hoping to reach the apparition who seemed to be losing control. His words had no effect, apparently the battle for dominance between the dragon and the sword was taking all of Hiei's attention. Yusuke grabbed Kagome's arm, easily reading the shock and worry in her eyes, her attention completely absorbed by the battle Hiei was currently fighting. Ignoring her lack of responsiveness he yanked the miko up on her feet even as he grabbed hold of Yukina's hand just as she had begun to take a step towards her brother. Ignoring the Koorime's protest he began to forcibly drag them towards the entrance of the shrine, yelling a warning to the others. "Run dammit! Don't just stand there!"

Pandemonium broke loose inside the shrine as everyone started running for the door at once. Amaterasu released Inuyasha from his seat allowing him to grab Keiko by the hand and pull her through the front door, following close on Kagome's running heels. Once they were outside he pulled Keiko behind him, the Tetsusiaga already in his hand. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but all he needed to know at this point was it had just been proven to him that his assumption not to trust the unknown demon had been correct. Hiei was now deemed a threat in his eyes, one that needed to be removed. If he got a chance he would kill Hiei before the sun set on the day regardless of what Kagome might think, he would deal with that problem later. Botan had grabbed Souta and pulled him outside of the shrine as well. She had seen many unusual things take place since she had become the Guide of Dead Souls and even stranger things since becoming Yusuke's assistance but the poor young man standing next to her had not and was in a state of shock, having never witnessed anything remotely resembling the events that were currently taking place in front of him. Kazuma and Shizuru headed for the door together while Kurama remained behind, doing his best to guard their retreating backs. He knew it was unlikely he would be able to stop Hiei's greatest attack should the dragon break free but he was willing to try if it became a necessity. Amaterasu gave Koenma a hard shove past Hiei, knowing exactly what was going on. The dragon would be forever changed after this, and likely Hiei as well. It was only because she had sensed the swords intentions that she hadn't put a stop to this already. This was a necessary evil, one she would not interfere in. But it was up to Hiei however to be strong enough to control the outcome. As they reached the courtyard she erected another barrier and waited for the final events to unfold. If the apparition lost control of the beast, it could very well kill all within but at least the human world would be safe from its attack until she could subdue it.

Inside the shrine Hiei was trembling with the exertion of the battle that was going on inside his body. The thought of dropping the sword from his hand never crossed his mind, long years of training had seen to that. The balance of power swung back and forth as each sought to dominate the other. Hiei's vision swam before his eyes as with a triumphant roar the dragon broke free of it's last remaining confines. The tattoo on his arm swelled as the beast raised it's head and body high into the air, swinging around in a wide arc before circling back to stare at it's master and the sword that he held. The roof of the shrine exploded destructively, causing debris to rain down as towers of black spirit energy erupted from the ground Black lightning danced along the inner surface of the barrier, striking down and further demolishing what little had been left of the walls yet still the battle of wills between the sword and the dragon continued.

Everyone within the barrier with the exception of Souta and Keiko could feel the difference of the energy that was expanding within the barrier as the battle was fought but no one except Amaterasu was sure which artifact was winning the battle The growing energy pushed everyone hard against the side of the barrier holding them pinned in place unable to move. They would now be powerless to defend themselves should the dragon take it into its mind to destroy them all The dragon gave a loud roar of anger as it brought that mighty black head down suddenly, tearing the sword away from Hiei's hand and exerting a mighty blast of spiritual energy causing the sword to seemingly vanish. Another bellow, this one of triumph and power issued forth from the black dragon as it circled inside the confines of the barrier looking for any that would dare to challenge its now formidably increased powers. Koenma gave a strangled gasp of disbelief at the event that had just occurred while Yusuke and Kurama stared at the apparition with wide eyes. Even Amaterasu watched tensely, waiting for the conclusion of this battle. If someone wasn't able to do something soon it was obvious to all of them that an unimaginable evil was about to be loosed on all three of the worlds that no one would be able to control. Even now the beast was pushing against the walls of the barrier looking for a weakness so it could break loose and wreak vengence until its blood lust was sated.

Hiei's body was still being wracked with tremors as he fought to regain control of the dragon and the power that it had gained. The black flames of hell licked over his body with the exertion and the amount of energy that he was expending. Finally his efforts began to pay off, something was beginning to happen but it wasn't anything that any of his partners had expected. Mouths fell open as the energy that was the dragon began to swirl and coalesce, growing more solid with every moment that passed. Flesh tore violently, blood spilling from the wounds but it didn't seem to weaken the beast. A piercing shriek rent the air as the wounds about it's neck began to pulse, the swelling growing larger by the minute. It was with growing horror everyone realized then that what they were seeing was the formation of heads, the distinguishing characteristics becoming apparent. Five in all now stared at them coldly, weaving in an almost hypnotizing manner. They couldn't seem to decide upon one target, each one possessed a mind of its own and a desire to sate it's bloodlust on whoever dared to come close. The sound of rock splitting apart was what made them realize that while they were engrossed in the formation of its many heads, limbs had also formed and now they were carving deep gouges into the concrete which it stood on. Still, the dragon trembled as its transformation continued and two large, leathery wings erupted from its back. What had once been the dragon from hell had now become the chromatic dragon, the most powerful of the dragons ever known in any of the worlds to have existed.

Hiei collapsed to the ground, unconscious from the strain and overexertion of his power as the dragon came to stand in front of where Hiei had fallen. The power that had been holding everyone pinned against the walls of the barrier also collapsed allowing everyone to move once again. For a moment no one moved, too much in shock at the transformation they had just watched take place. Yukina was the first one to move, with a cry she started to run over to where her brother lay unconscious. The dragon turned and five heads warily watched her approach, obviously searching for something before they decided whether she would be the first to be devoured from among it's prey trapped in front of it. One of the heads lowered, it's jaws open and dripping saliva as the nostrils flared taking in a deep sample of Yukina's scent.

"Yukina no!" Kuwabara couldn't stand the idea of watching the girl he loved being eaten by this new dragon that had somehow emerged out of the tattoo that had formally represented Hiei's ultimate attack. The very idea was robbing his mind of reasonable thought as it filled him with a panic that he didn't know he was capable of feeling. Voices were shouting all around him but they seemed to come from a long distance off. He couldn't make out any words that were being said and frankly he didn't care. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for him as he jumped to his feet, shrugging off the hands on his arms that were trying to hold him back from going to Yukina's aid. His long legs pounded the ground as he ran towards her, his hand reaching out to grab her arm and stop her advance towards her brother.

Authors Note: Ok, only one more artifact left to choose a carrier for. I already know who it will be, hopefully all of you will agree with my choice also. All of this will tie together in the end, I promise. Kuronue is grumbling next to me that he didn't get any time in this chapter but I have promised him some space in the next one.

As always I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, both new and old. I love you all. And thank you to Ryu for being such a wonderful beta and putting up with my ranting when my muses decide to go difficult on me. You're the greatest.

If you enjoyed this chapter and this story please take a moment to leave a review. Thanks in advance.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing In The Shadows 7

Disclaimer: As much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Seven

The dragon turned to face Kuwabara, apparently having lost interest in Yukina for the moment. One of the heads perched on a long neck snaked towards the young man as the huge jaws opened wide in an attempt to snap up and crush this human who had so rudely managed to capture its attention. Shizuru gave a strangled scream, positive that she was about to see Kazuma's life ended before her eyes and started running towards him. Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped over from the scene he had been watching unfold before him to the running girl. He might not know who she was exactly but his honor would not allow him to allow her to throw her life so recklessly away like this. They could always fight the dragon another day if they lived through this encounter. Years of fighting Naraku had taught him that. He made a mighty leap and landed on top of Shizuru's back, bringing her crashing down to the ground beneath him. Yusuke lifted his hand, preparing to fire his spirit gun at the dragon. He wasn't sure what the effect would be on Hiei when the dragon took the blast but he didn't feel he had a choice, he had to take the chance. The dragon was too dangerous now that it was loose and no longer under Hiei's control. He just hoped that Hiei would understand.

There was a loud tearing sound and then a horrible grating following immediately after as teeth snapped shut against teeth The dragons jaws had just barely missed grabbing Kuwabara, it had grabbed his shirt instead and ripped the clothing off his back. The near miss should have been enough to warn Kuwabara of the peril that he was in but he chose to ignore it, still intent on reaching Yukina and pulling her to safety out of the beasts reach. He was trusting the others to be able keep the dragon at bay. With a loud roar of anger the dragon reached for him again. Suddenly Kuwabara found himself suspended in the air, hanging from the dragons mouth. The world spun dizzily around him as the dragon angrily shook him like a limp rag doll, his stomach threatening to empty it's contents as the dragons teeth closed tighter around his midsection. "Damn it Kuwabara get out of the way!" Yusuke growled in irritation as he sought to find some way to drive the dragon back but he couldn't get a clear shot around Kuwabara. If he aimed for a head he knew it wasn't likely to kill the damned creature. No, the only place that was likely to bring it down was a shot through the heart, assuming the beast even had one to begin with.

'Stop this foolishness this instant!' Amaterasu spoke directly into the dragons mind, stopping the beast in it's tracks. It didn't drop Kuwabara but it did stop shaking him as it looked at the Goddess who had commanded it. The sudden lack of motion combined with the height he found himself looking down at the ground from was too much for Kuwabara to handle. His stomach heaved once and he promptly lost it's contents. Yusuke barely had time to jump out of the way and avoid getting covered with the remnants of Kuwabara's breakfast. The Spirit Detective glared up at Kuwabara in disgust, surely after everything else, that hadn't really been necessary. He aimed his spirit gun getting ready to fire at the now strangely still dragon when Amaterasu spoke again "That is enough. Everyone just stop right now"

Satisfied when everyone stepped back she turned her complete attention to the beast that stood in front of her quietly appraising it with all of it's newfound power. Satisfied at last that the dragon was now under control she spoke once again 'You will release the human now!' The dragon hesitated a moment as if considering whether that had been a request or a command. At the eyebrow that Amaterasu raised at the hesitation the dragon acquiesced, opening it's mouth and shaking it's head as if it had found the human distasteful anyway. Kuwabara crashed onto the ground and into the remnants of his breakfast that he had been hanging above only a few moments earlier. A rumble that sounded suspiciously like laughter seemed to come out of the shadows, causing everyone's attention to turn and look at Goshinboku while earning another raised eyebrow from Amaterasu. The laughter ended as suddenly as it had begun but the feeling of amusement remained. Inside of Kurama's head Youko gave a snort of smug amusement. Laughing at Kuwabara's current position would be exactly the kind of thing his old partner would have been known for. He was sure he knew who the bat demon was now but he was also positive that Kuronue was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

The dragon moved again, impatient under the control of the Goddess and wanting to be free to destroy these annoying beings that were surrounding it. Surely she didn't mean to hold it here forever, not when there was so much wonderful destruction just waiting to be wrought. Amaterasu raised her hand, a golden glow starting to surround it. The glow continued to grow and spread outward, as it did it encompassed the dragon as well forcing it into complacency. Black winds swirled once again and formed into a column of black flame, engulfing the dragon who screamed its protest at the actions. Lightning flashed across the air once again as the beast fought for control but Amaterasu would not be swayed in her decision The group ducked their heads as once again debris from the destroyed shrine rained through the air as if tossed about by unseen hands, hurtling against the edges of the barrier and shattering against the unseen wall with loud crashes as each piece connected and was destroyed. The howling vortex of wind suddenly came to an eerie end as the tattoo reformed on Hiei's arm, the dragon merging with it and then it was gone. The dragon was contained for the moment, but never again would it be under Hiei's complete control.

"What happened?" With the return of the dragon Hiei slowly swam back to consciousness. His strength was still abnormally weak, but at least he was awakening. It was with a great effort that he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position as his sister rushed towards him, ready to throw herself upon him. His body felt as if it had been badly beaten while he had been unconscious and his mind was feeling drugged but thinking back he could remember holding the new sword in his hand. The dragon had then decided that it had wanted control of all that power. Looking around his eyes grew wide as he took in the massive amount of destruction surrounding him, he hadn't lost control of the dragon had he? The very idea was disturbing and unthinkable. Then the wind shifted causing his nose to wrinkle in disgust as he was assailed by an obnoxious odor. He scrambled away as he looked beside himself to find Kuwabara getting gingerly to his feet, hands covering bleeding puncture wounds in his sides where the dragons teeth had ripped him open. "What the hell happened to you?"

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara, for the first time seeing the extent of his injuries. With a small cry she rushed over to tend to his injuries now that she knew her brother would be alright and recover without her aid. Her hands gently brought him back down into a sitting position to begin healing his wounds, then stilled as he spat out his angry words at Hiei "You almost killed Yukina! If it wasn't for me she would be dead right now!"

The stricken look on Hiei's face was too much for Yukina to bear. Kuwabara's words had not been true but there hadn't been a chance to tell anyone what had truly been going on yet, in fact no one had even bothered to ask her. Her hands slowly fell away from him, the look of hurt and anger on her face was cold enough to freeze the shrine grounds solid once again. Hiei couldn't know the truth of the matter, having been unconscious when it all had happened he would believe the words that Kuwabara had spoken even if it wasn't right. Yukina shook her head angrily, if she lost her brother because of this stupid misunderstanding she would return to her home on the Koorime Island. They had been separated for far too long and she had only just recently found him again. If she lost him a final time the pain would be too much. She would leave and then Kuwabara or any of the others for that matter would never have to worry about trying to save her again

Kagome had had enough of this, she saw the hurt that the words had caused and somehow she was able to feel the pain that both Hiei and Yukina were feeling at the moment. Angrily she pushed past a very surprised Yusuke marching over to stand in front of Kuwabara. Coming to a stop directly in front of him Kagome showed a habit that she had recently picked up from Keiko. She jabbed a finger into Kuwabara's chest as she yelled at him " That wasn't Hiei that tried to kill Yukina! In fact no one at all tried to kill her! That was the dragon that was here, I can tell the difference even if you can't! It was examining her, there was no malice in it. Until you jumped in and pissed it off of course!" Inuyasha's ears pinned flat against his head. He didn't agree with Kagome's assessment of the situation but at the moment he wasn't going to call her on it. He had no desire to take the chance of getting sat, with the mood she was in, it wouldn't take much for her to think of it.

"Kagome, I'm sure that you believe what you just said but I think you are mistaken" Koenma looked around him and saw some slow small nods of agreement. "We all do. We know what we saw, Hiei obviously lost control of the dragon and it did try to kill Yukina" He looked down at the ground, concern warring with pain on his face. It was more then obvious that he was thinking about the dangers and the potential destruction that this new dragon would cause. 'As if the dragon in it's old form wasn't bad enough' Next he looked back to Hiei, dreading the fire apparitions reaction to what he would have to say next. "I will give you a choice. You can choose to have the dragon sealed or you can choose to be forever banned into the Makai. Which will it be?"

The expression on Hiei's face clearly said you can't be serious but before he could open his mouth to answer Amaterasu spoke up and this time her voice was clearly angry. She spun Koenma around so that he had no choice but to face her wrath squarely. "How dare you doubt the words of my miko? My miko, even while we stand on my holy ground at the remains of my shrine. Who are you to say she is wrong? Any of you." Amaterasu let her eyes travel over each member of the assembled group. "Now I dare any of you to tell me that I am wrong! I tell you now that Yukina was never in any danger. I will also remind you Koenma, I own Hiei's contract currently, you have no right to ban him to the Makai or anyone else" Koenma was doing a good job of looking like a fish out of water but wisely decided to keep his mouth closed against saying anything further. He had never seen his mother this angry before and had no further desire to test her patience. But she wasn't done yet, she turned and glared at Kuwabara "If I hear such a lie come out of your mouth again you shall become a mute and all of your spiritual awareness will be gone. Heed my warning!"

Now Amaterasu did take a deep sigh. "Hiei, there is no need for you to have to make a choice. The dragon will not be sealed and you will not be banned anywhere. I knew what the dragon and the sword were doing, while it is difficult, know that it does have my approval. What has come about must be for a reason." She gave Hiei a slight smile, knowing that he needed to hear the words of reassurance. While he kept his emotions well hidden, it didn't mean that he did not have them. She had done what she could to give him some peace from the ugly lies that had been told, while he would not say so she knew that she had his thanks. "Now, since there is no longer a shrine to finish the artifacts choosing in I will leave the barrier in place until the final choice is made" She gave Kagome a strange look before turning her attention to the remaining artifact that was in her possession. "If you would all please make a circle around me, I would prefer to finish up this business rather quickly"

It was a very subdued group of demons and humans that gathered around her in a circle. Everyone was tired first from the battle with Naraku then from the encounter with the dragon, brief though it had been, and wanted nothing more then to have some quiet time to digest everything that had happened to them in such a short span of time. A vacation was sounding very good to all of them right about now but Amaterasu had other ideas. "You will all have to work on your stamina and training if you think this was a hard days work." An elegant eyebrow quirked skyward as groans of disbelief filled the air "Surely you are not so tired as to wish for your beds already. The day is not even half gone after all. Lightweights, all of you."

"This was supposed to be our day off, not fighting some stupid lightweight hanyou that wouldn't have lasted one round in the Dark Tournaments. It would have been better settled over some beer and a game of cards" Yusuke was grumbling to himself but he was making sure to say his words loud enough for everyone to hear and know that he was disgruntled. "I could have stayed home and slept in rather then putting up with this shit. The next time someone asks me to go visiting shrines I'm gonna say hell no!" He sent a glare over in Keiko's direction, unable to not feel resentful since he was here at her request and now she wasn't even standing next to him. What made matters worse in his mind was that she wasn't even having the common decency to look at him, in fact she seemed to be looking at everything but him! Later he would make sure that they would be having a long serious discussion about this and their possible future together.

Angry thoughts were interrupted by a soft verdant green glow that searched each member of the group out, wrapping them in comforting warmth and acting as a soothing balm to all of their tired minds and bodies. Sinking down into the glow was so tempting, there was nothing to worry about any longer. Voices whispered to each of them of peace, an end to the suffering and stresses of everyday life. Death no longer existed, they were floating, content to follow wherever the whispers chose to lead them. Sensuous feelings caressed their bodies, each of them experiencing something uniquely different yet each of them being affected in the same way. Dreams of their favorite fantasies played out in their minds, yet they were each living out their dream.

Hiei was living out being accepted, no longer having to live with the stigma of being the forbidden child. He had never been raised by thieves but by a loving mother whose arms surrounded him with love and acceptance. Even now he could feel her soft arms around him and her soft voice whispering words of love in his ears. He wasn't aware that Yukina was living out almost the same fantasy existence. Her brother had never been thrown off of the island, they laughed and played together as children, growing up as a happy family. Their mother smiled at their antics, never frowning in disapproval over anything that they had done.

Kuwabara dreamed that he was running up the steps of Genkai's temple where Yukina was waiting for him at the top. She was laughing and her beautiful blue hair was blowing in the breeze as she called out to him 'I love you Kazuma' He twirled her off her feet, so happy that she had accepted his love and that it was returned. No longer would he have to worry about the future for Hiei had just given him the approval he needed to marry the little Koorime. Shizuru was living the dream that Kazuma was happily married and a successful businessman. She was now free to follow a hidden lifelong dream of hers to see the world, traveling to each of the different continents at least once.

Kagome was living the dream that all of her friends from the past and in the present were able to live together at the shrine, free from the dangers that they had all faced and never having experiences the loses that they had endured. Naraku had never existed, the Shikon had never been broken. Life was good for all of them and she laughed as a bird lighted upon her finger to sing a song before it flew away. Souta was dreaming that he was driving across the mountain roads in his brand new convertible. The top was down and he laughed as he watched the wind blow through the hair of the blue haired ferry girl that was in the passengers seat beside him. When they reached the summit, he pulled into a parking space and together they sat in comfortable silence watching the setting sun. As he turned to look into her beautiful eyes she gave him the first of many kisses he would receive from her over their lifetime together.

Botan was dreaming that she was no longer a ferry girl, she had been promoted to the position of being the proud bearer of all the souls into the nice new babies that were born everyday. She loved their new smell and the love and joy she saw on the faces of the new parents never ceased to amaze her every time she gazed upon it. She wasn't sure that she would want to go through the pain of giving birth personally, but the miracle of life that she was able to deliver more then made up for any loss she might have otherwise felt.

Koenma found himself caught up in a dream state as well. He walked into his office and found where there was previously stacks of paperwork there was none. It was all finished, having been dispatched by his staff in his absence with an amazing expediency. On his desk was a lone telegram from his father telling him to take a long needed vacation anywhere he wished and to make it a long one. The gram also admitted that his father had been wrong about the team that Koenma had put together, they were a magnificent working unit that Enma wished he had thought of.

Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of the tree that he was currently occupying and yawned. It was a good day for a nap now that he was no longer required to fight. He truly hadn't enjoyed fighting, contrary to popular belief he actually preferred a settled quiet lifestyle. In the distance he could hear his mate making her heavy way home. Their pup would soon be born and that would make him one of the proudest papas alive. Yes, life was good and there was nothing that could ruin this tranquility for him.

Keiko stood smiling before the cheering crowd as she gave her valedictorian speech for her graduating class. She had never dreamed that she would graduate as the President of the Honor Society for the top University of the country but it had happened. Now she had been offered a job as a top researcher in her field after the graduation ceremonies, she would be leaving in the morning. Her future husband would also be accompanying her, they already had a posh apartment rented and awaiting their arrival complete with a full staff. Nothing would keep her down now, she was on her way.

Yusuke had just finished building a real life version of his favorite video game on his property in the Makai. "This is gonna be so cool!" He had set it up using technology he had learned in the Ningenkai, now he wouldn't know where all the surprise weapons that he had to acquire were hidden and the demons that he had to kill would appear from. He wasn't even positive what the final prize would be but he couldn't wait to try it out, taking off at a run inside the new castle.

"Minamino Shuichi, are you home?" Shiori's voice rang excitedly through the house and the sound of her running feet reached his ears. He looked up in surprise as his mother burst into his bedroom, excitedly waving a piece of paper in her hand. She hugged him tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face. "That ticket you bought last week! We have just won The All-Japan Lottery! Can you believe it? We will never have to want for anything again. Now you can go to the university and marry that nice girl too"

Kuronue flexed his wings as he mused which dimensions he and Youko wanted to go thieving in next. He had never known there was so many riches for the taking, the few traps he had run across had been pathetic in their attempts to stop him and Youko. The thrill of the hunt ran through his veins. There was none that could stop them, the best team of thieves any of the worlds had ever known. That their fame had spread across all the universes was proof enough of that. They would have to move to a new cave soon, this one was becoming much too crowded.

Amaterasu smiled as she looked at the calm peaceful faces of the group that was surrounding her. With the masks gone, she truly realized how young they all really were, not much more then children in truth and her heart hurt with the knowledge. They had all been through so much already in their short lives and would still go through a lot more. 'Maybe when this is over, then they will be able to have the lives they should have had in the first place' But for now she was content to let them live in their dreams for a few minutes longer, it was the least she could do for them. With a few whispered words and another smile she reinforced the effect of the jewel in their minds. Now when they were relaxed they would be able to return to this state of being any time they chose.

Satisfied that the spell was now set, she pulled them all as a group out from under the effect of the jewel and back into the present. Various growls and mutterings of discontent were heard as each person realized what had happened but none regretted the experience. They all faced Amaterasu once again, a growing sense of anticipation in the air with the knowledge that the jewel would choose a carrier. It was the one artifact that none of them would mind having in their possession. The jewel was still glowing and once again to sent it searching tendrils. This time they reached for only one member of the team however. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the glow wrapped itself around Kurama, enveloping him into itself and then slowly sinking into his body. Amaterasu stepped over to a very startled Kurama and handed him the jewel with a smile. The artifacts had now all chosen their respective carriers, it would be up to each of them to learn how to use their new abilities. Amaterasu spoke to Kurama directly but she was speaking to the entire group. "I understand why the jewel chose you Kitsune. You have the power to use it but there is more. It is true that Hiei no longer has control of the dragon once it is loosed, but the jewel has the power to force it back into dormancy once the need to use the dragon has been eliminated. You and Hiei were partners before, you will both depend on each other even more now. Never forget this." She stepped back and looked at Kagome, then the others.

"There is only one last thing that I need to accomplish while I am here. Once that is done, I will be taking my leave, I will not return unless the need should arise." She chuckled as if at some private unknown joke. "Although, unless I miss my guess that may be sooner then any of you might expect. Shizuru suddenly gave a startled gasp as she felt a hand groping her from behind. She shoved an elbow backwards and to the side that the feel had come from. Her elbow landed solidly in Kurama's ribs, who staggered back a step, wincing in pain.

"And what pray tell did I do to deserve such treatment Shizuru?" Kurama's voice was strained and his face had blanched white from the force of the impact. Lifting his shirt, he began to examine the bruise that was already starting to form. "That will teach me never to stand next to you again." He was about to say more but then his gaze went to Hiei. He saw that his partner wasn't even paying attention to what was going on, instead he was staring past the two of them with his hand resting lightly on his katana.

"That will teach you never to grab my ass again" Shizuru spun around to glare at him, wanting to be certain that her lesson would be taken to heart. "If you ever…" the words died on her lips as she caught sight of luminous violet blue eyes that were laughing at her anger and Kurama's discomfort. Long black hair framed a disturbingly handsome face and huge wings waved slowly back and forth on the tall demons back in amusement Shizuru tried again "Oh…" then fell silent once again her anger dying as quickly as it had been born when the unknown demon waggled his ears roguishly at her and Kurama almost fell over laughing.

There was no mistaking the feel of this particular demons ki now that he had chosen to unshield himself and resume his true demon form. "Kuronue you old bastard, I should have known that you would try something like that. But how are you still alive? I saw you impaled and unless you managed to keep one hell of a secret from me, resurrection was not one of the talents you had acquired. How'd this happen and why the hell didn't you tell me that you were still alive?" Kurama's eyes had turned a deep golden now as Youko tried to push forward and take control of the body to get the answers he wanted.

"He can answer whatever questions he wants to at a later time. I suppose I can allow him to have a leave of absence from his duties and training long enough for a reunion." She gave the bat demon a stern warning "But don't force me to have to hunt you down or rescue you because of some foolish heist you decide to attempt." Kuronue managed to look appropriately contrite but there was no mistaking the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at his old partner. "I'm being serious Kuronue, force this issue and you will remain in training for the next century, you won't have time to worry about socialization."

Amaterasu turned her attention back to Kagome while she kept one eye on Kuronue. He wasn't supposed to have revealed himself like this but now that it was done she would worry about dealing with it another time. "Now that the jewel is whole once again it will continue to be in danger from those who wish to corrupt it's power. With the other artifacts in play as well, we need to start thinking of ways to protect them all." She got slow nods of agreement from the entire group, they understood her point even if they weren't happy about it. Amaterasu continued "If anyone here has any ideas I will be more then happy to listen to them." She looked expectantly at each member of the group, waiting to see what they would come up with.

Yusuke was the first to speak up "Hiei and Kurama are going to have to live together, they don't have a choice. If that jewel is the only thing that will control that dragon then I don't see any choice in the matter." He looked sharply at Kurama who was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face and Hiei whose face was now a mask of anger.

"Who do you think you are to tell me where I will live Spirit Detective?" Hiei's voice was low and dangerous, sending shivers down everyone's back. "For your information I will not leave Yukina's side now that she possesses that mirror. I will live at the temple if I must, but not because you say so!"

"I will take care of Kagome, I've been doing it for the past five years anyway." Inuyasha saw his chance to jump into the fray. He stared at Yusuke, his posture one of challenge "So move away from her asshole and send her over here where she belongs!"

"Hiei can stay with Kurama, I'm taking Yukina home to live with me and Shizuru. We can protect her just fine, I the Great Kazuma will see to that!" He looked over to where Yukina was standing beside her brother, her expression one of sadness and disapproval at how Kazuma still seemed intent on separating her from her brother.

Yusuke and Hiei stood side by side facing both Kuwabara and Inuyasha. "If either of you thinks that you're making the decisions about where the girls go you've got another thing coming. Frankly I don't trust you dog boy and since I don't trust you I sure as hell ain't going to let you be the one to watch over Kagome. I'm sure Hiei would agree with me on that."

Yusuke looked over at the fire apparition who nodded his head. Black flames were starting to lick around his body at Kuwabara's boldness in staking a claim on Yukina. He didn't necessarily want to hurt the redhead but no one human or otherwise was going to remove his sister from his care. Kurama moved to stand beside his partner in a silent show of support. Kuwabara had no right to interfere, for better or worse this situation was governed by demon law. Yukina belonged with her brother until he said otherwise or she accepted a mate. Kuronue looked at Shizuru for a moment, his eyes speculative then he moved to stand beside his old partner. Finally Hiei trusted his voice to speak "Yukina remains with me so long as it's necessary and she so chooses. Until then you will respect the standing that you have been given in her life and you will not step beyond those boundaries."

"You would be acting the same way if this was Shizuru that was being talked about." Kagome could see the hurt on Kuwabara's face at the hard words that Hiei had spoken and was trying to gently soften the blow if she could. While she was the newcomer to the group, she had understood the tension between the two males over the Koorime since the very beginning. Sometimes she had even wished that someone loved her with that much passion but now she was having second thoughts about that. Inuyasha and his jealousy had been more then enough to handle, Yukina had her sympathy as far as Kagome was concerned at the moment.

Kuwabara was about to start yelling when he looked over at Shizuru who was standing with her hands on her hips waiting to see what he was going to say. It made him pause as he watched different emotions race across her eyes. Kagome had been correct, he might not like it but he would be acting the exact same way if it was his sister being discussed. "Okay Hiei, I see your point. I don't like it but I will respect it. But if Yukina wants me there then nothing in the three realms will keep me from her side."

Amaterasu sighed, thinking that this was going to be all very interesting to find out how it worked out in the end but for the moment, the original question remained. There needed to be a way to protect all of the items, not just one or another because someone's sister or friend happened to have been chosen as a carrier. Her eyes fell once again on Kagome who was now griping her necklace and looking very much as if she was thinking that she was somehow a burden once again. A single tear rolled down her cheek falling onto her hand and the Shikon jewel.

The Shikon began to glow from it's place on Kagome's necklace. Thin tendrils of energy spread out from it as if seeking something. Eyes grew large on everyone's face as similar tendrils of energy began to grow from out from the other artifacts. Even Amaterasu was looking impressed as she watched the different tendrils of energy wind their way over and around each other forming an energy net. With a single brilliant flash of light the energies merged and became one. The artifacts and the Shikon had decided to take matters into their own hands, all four of them and their carriers were now permanently linked into each other. The net disappeared from view as Kurama, Hiei, Kagome and Yukina started to cautiously explore the new sensations they were experiencing. Koenma was the one who put the question into words "What the hell just happened?"

Authors Note: LOL, don't be expecting updates this soon for all the chapters. I wanted to get the artifacts choosing done with so our favorite characters can finally get to doing other interesting things. I hope you have enjoyed this so far.

As always I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, both new and old. I love you all. And thank you to Ryu for being such a wonderful beta and putting up with my ranting when my muses decide to go difficult on me. You're the greatest.

If you enjoyed this chapter and this story please take a moment to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing In The Shadows 8

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Eight

Amaterasu reached out an elegant hand, silently touching the energy web that no one could any longer see, wanting to take a measure of what exactly it was that the Shikon and artifacts had done. A ghostly image of the net appeared as her hand made contact with it, the energy testing her and with the testing came recognition. It welcomed her into the new structure content to allow her to examine it to her hearts desire. Somehow it felt to Amaterasu as if the artifacts and the jewel were silently awaiting her approval to what they had done. She chuckled to herself as she examined the lines that were attached to each demon and Kagome in addition to the artifacts. The side effects of what she found could prove to be highly amusing but if it was under other circumstances it could become problematic. Somehow she doubted the participants would appreciate the knowledge that each of the others would be able to know what was being thought or done at any given point in time.

Already Kagome was staring at Yusuke, her face flushed red with embarrassment as his thoughts reached her. _'He didn't really think that about me did he? I swear he is just as perverted as Miroku! At least he hasn't tried to reach out and grab me.'_ Out of habit she twisted around looking to make sure that nothing was showing that shouldn't have been. _'Since he has decided that he is so free to enjoy looking at me so much maybe I should find out if I can get some kind of rosary to put on him. It really would serve him right. Besides I wonder what Keiko would think if she knew what he was thinking.'_

"_I have a prior claim on her Yusuke. It doesn't matter that I haven't approached her yet, I will get to it in my own time but I will not be hurried because of your misguided desires. Until I do and she gives me an answer you have no right to pursue her. If you wish to dispute this I am more then willing to give you a lesson in demonic traditions.' _ Hiei stood staring at Yusuke, arrogance written in every line of his body and daring the Spirit Detective to try him and see if he was serious in backing up his threat. He could feel Yukina's and Kagome's eyes staring worriedly at him but he didn't acknowledge the looks. This was a far too important lesson to impress upon Yusuke, he would not back down now.

"_I wonder if Yukina knows how many times I've taken her in my dreams. Running my hands over her soft skin and kissing those soft lips of hers. The way my vines have so deliciously bound her to my bed, her body an open invitation to me while my tongue ran down her lovely neck as she begged me for more.' 'Kurama_ was looking at Yukina with wide eyes wondering if she had any idea how many times he had taken her in his bed during his fantasies of bondage when the nights had been too long and lonely.

'_You'd think that humans would go through normal heat cycles instead of wanting to get laid all the time.'_ Youko was grumbling inside his head with several choice comments about how it had been his luck to choose to live inside a hormonal human and how difficult it had been to influence Shuichi enough to keep his hands under control so he didn't get them both killed when they were around the little Koorime. _'I swear one of these days he's going to get us killed when he sees her. Even if she's just standing with her friends or even her brother he starts up with his damned fantasies. One of these days he's gonna slip and say something stupid and Hiei is gonna kill him.'_

Yukina gave a startled gasp of disbelief as she spun around to stare at Kurama. _'I didn't just hear that did I? Why would he want me tied up like that? He can't really be wanting to do all those things to me. Could he?' _Surely he hadn't just thought that about her had he? Here eyes were very large and round as she stared at him, completely taken by surprise and not sure what if anything to say to him.

"No way! This is just too good to be true." Yusuke laughed out loud both at the look of shock on Yukina's face and at the very idea that the calm, controlled and seemingly perfect Kurama could turn out to be such a closet pervert. "Kurama, why didn't you tell us, I'm sure we could have found you someone who would appreciate your unique talent with plants."

Hiei was glowering and already beginning to pull his katana, ready to defend his sister even if it was from his long time partner. _'You leave my sister out of your fantasies Fox! You've never asked my permission to court her, don't you dare think of taking her to your bed. Even if it is only in your mind so far!'_

Kagome could only stare open mouthed at the scene unfolding before her eyes. _'I've never known anybody had that particular talent with plants.' _Kagome tried to clamp down on her thoughts, knowing that the others could hear her. She wasn't wanting them to know just how exciting she thought the possibilities were. A small sigh escaped her as she continued to think about it. _'Oh who am I kidding, no one's wanted to try anything like that with me before. I seriously doubt anyone's going to want to now.'_

'_Shut up, they can hear everything you are thinking now!'_ Youko clamped down hard on Kurama's mind. Abruptly the thoughts that the others had been experiencing from Kurama ceased, only the fact that he was pale and sweating gave any indication of the harsh lecture he was now receiving from the Kitsune. _'What in the name of Inari are you trying to do? Get both of us killed? You know how protective Hiei is of his sister and you have to choose now of all times to think of something like that?'_

Amaterasu removed her hand from the energy net and cleared her throat, effectively putting a stop to what was rapidly becoming a very ugly situation, although the looks on the faces of the four hadn't changed. "For now I can help with this matter".Silence and calm was restored in their minds as shields sprang up, blocking the uninvited thoughts that they had all been experiencing. Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief, having to experience each others thoughts at all times was no ones idea of fun at the moment. "I believe it would be prudent if each of you learn how to shield your thoughts from the other." She looked over at Kurama "I believe that the Kitsune who lives inside of you would be the perfect teacher." Kurama gave a small nod of agreement, he had no desire to end up in an argument over his private fantasies and he didn't feel they were anyone else's business no matter who's sister happened to feature so prominently in them.

Hiei for his part had decided that there was no way he would allow his sister to be alone in his partners company. Obviously nothing had happened to date but he wasn't about to allow the opportunity to come to pass for Kurama's fantasies to be acted upon. His face hardened into it's normal aloof mask but inside his mind was whirling and he was rapidly becoming more angry then he had ever been with his partner. _'How in the world have I managed to miss something as important as this all of this time?'_ His respect for the Spirit Kitsune grew. _'It must have been Youko keeping Kurama's hormones in check. How is the Kitsune still sane?'_

Amaterasu looked around at everyone in the group, obviously it would be best to explain it to the rest to avoid any further misunderstandings. "The artifacts have decided to link themselves together. They will now be able to know exactly what each other is thinking unless they actively shield their minds." Several gasps were heard as the significance of what that could mean sank in, this could be very bad for everyone concerned if the looks going around were any indication. The side effects of the artifacts joining had the potential to tear the team apart completely and destroy the friendships that had sprung up between the different members. Amaterasu wasn't happy with the situation as it had ended up but she had done what she could. It would now be up to the individuals to make it work"I will be leaving now, I trust that between all of you that you will be able to work the problems out without my help." She fixed them all with a stern stare. "But if I am forced to return, I will. However I am not sure you would not like my method of solving the problems. I suggest that for now however you all take the afternoon to visit the temples as you had planned and enjoy the festivities."

Kuronue shot her a questioning glance, clearly wanting to know if he had been included in those instructions and if he was free to enjoy the festivities as well. It has been a very long time since he had been free to have some fun and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by if he had any choice in the matter. Silently he waited, knowing that to try and hurry her would almost certainly result in the answer being no.

Several long moments passed while Amaterasu considered his request. _'He really hasn't asked for much all these years and a break will most likely do him good.'_ Finally making up her mind she turned to her son" I believe you have paperwork to get back to, the artifacts will be safe enough with their new carriers now. I am still linked to them and I am assigning Kuronue the job of being my eyes and ears while I am not here as well. So if there is a problem I am sure that he will let me know." With those words the barrier dropped and Amaterasu along with Koenma disappeared from view.

"What in the world happened?" The babble of voices grew louder as the assembled crowd rushed towards them, anxious to see the total devastation that had occurred for themselves and for many, wanting to be able to claim they had been present at the miraculous event that had so clearly occurred. There was no way to escape, word had spread that something was happening and the crowd was now well over one thousand strong. Inuyasha's eyes grew large as he stared at the people pushing forward pushing his strained nerves past the breaking point"I have had enough! This is more people then lives in the entire village and I will not put up with being mobbed!" With that he tore his haori off the top of his head and jumped into a nearby tree glaring down at them all, his ears plastering against his head as several screams were heard. "It's a demon, look at the ears!" "I knew that guy couldn't have been human!" "I thought demons were made up, as in like not real!" "Kill it!" "Ahh!"

A near riot was about to break out, several people had already been pushed to the ground as people milled about uncertainly. Yusuke and Hiei shared a look of disgust directed at the hanyou. While they really didn't care what happened to Inuyasha and felt he would get whatever was coming to him for that foolish stunt they did care that Kagome's home could be utterly destroyed because of these humans mindless panic. Yusuke gave a nod to Hiei who ripped the bandanna off of his forehead. The jagan opened as Hiei took control of the minds of the panicked crowd.

'_There are no demons, they exist only in your imaginations. A small earthquake has occurred here to cause this destruction you see, you will make your way home to check on the safety of your own families.' _ It took several minutes to implant the suggestion into the minds of that many people and have it firmly take hold. It was taking an incredible amount of energy to control that many minds and Hiei was quivering under the strain.

Yusuke moved over and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder, giving him some much needed support while he turned his head to speak to Kagome knowing that Inuyasha would be listening as well. "Either he stays out of sight until he learns to cover up and stop creating messes like this or we will kill him now and save him the lesson. Personally I say we kill him."

'_He's going to make this hard on me and harder on himself then it has to be. It isn't like any of us asked for this to happen so why is he trying to take out his frustration by proving that he can do anything he wants and do it his way besides? At the rate he's going I don't even know if I could convince the others to let him live.'_ Kagome felt something close to despair at the acting out that Inuyasha was doing which in turn was causing serious repercussions with her friends and now new partners_. "Right now I'm inclined to agree with you but all things considered we need to leave him alive. He really has saved my life several times after all, that's worth something to me anyway."_ Kagome turned her attention from Yusuke to glare at Inuyasha who was still sitting in the tree glowering down at them defiantly. _"Inuyasha get down here now or I will bring you down the hard way! And cover up those ears!"_

Reluctantly the hanyou made his way out of the tree. "I only came down because I decided to, not because you told me to do it. Don't think you can order me around just because we are in your time Kagome, somehow I will find a way to go back home where I don't have bossy females ordering me around! At least there I only have to deal with that bastard brother of mine Sesshoumaru." Then he turned abruptly to stalk off towards the house where he knew his cap and shoes would be waiting. When he felt her trailing behind him he whirled around, anger etched on his face "Dammit leave me alone! I don't want to talk about any of this!"

"I didn't know he had a brother Kagome." Souta looked after Inuyasha where the inu had disappeared inside the house. "He's never said anything about him before, what could he have ever done that was so bad that Inuyasha would talk about him that way?"The revelation had Souta more then a little shocked, after everything that he had witnessed this morning he didn't know how much more his overworked brain could take. "Should I go try to talk to him Kagome?"

"Go try to talk to him if you want, for my part I don't give a damn as long as he doesn't do something so stupid again in the next five thousand years." Hiei released the human minds that he had been holding in thrall and sank to his knees as the people slowly started to make their way away from the ruined shrine completely ignoring to small group that was standing in the courtyard. "And just who in the hell is this Sess what's his name and do we have to worry about him suddenly showing up as well?".

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kurama spoke up then, telling the others the information that Youko was currently passing along to him. "He is Taiyoukai, the Lord of the western lands in the Makai. He must be very old, Youko says that he was very powerful and well known even before him and Kuronue had become partners if that gives you any idea. Youko says he is very feared and there are few that dare to cross him." Kurama stopped for a moment and seemed to be considering something Youko was apparently telling him for his ears alone. Then he sighed and looked at Hiei once more. "It's interesting, Youko had been under the impression that Lord Sesshoumaru's only brother, well… half brother really, had died. But we can see that obviously is not the case at all."

"Well, that answers half of the question anyway." Yusuke's patience had long since vanished, he was beyond irritated by Inuyasha's sudden appearance and then the subsequent need for the crowd control. It had been completely unacceptable and it would not happen again if he had anything to say about it. He would kill this Inuyasha if he presented another problem like that regardless of Kagome's wishes in the matter and deal with the consequences afterwards. His opinion about all these new artifacts and the problems they presented hadn't helped to make his day either. Now to suddenly find out there existed a Taiyoukai that he felt he should have known about a long time ago was more then he was willing to deal with and his long held temper snapped"Someone had better start explaining the rest of this shit fast!"

"You won't have to worry about His Lordship showing up unless you seek him out." Kuronue spoke in a quiet voice but one that carried certainty of the knowledge he carried. Quiet descended over the group while he imparted what he knew"Lord Sesshoumaru does not leave his territory unless he is forced to do so, he has no use for outsiders and has little need for allies. Simply put he is just that strong. He is also well thought of by My Lady Amaterasu, so I think he would not be someone to cross. As for his brother…." Here Kuronue stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you have seen for yourself."

The very air shimmered on the out fringes of the group drawing everyone's attention to the spot as an opening appeared with Itsuki standing calmly in the center, regarding them all with a strange unreadable expression on his face. "I see my appearance startles you. This is not surprising, allow me a moment of your time and all will be explained."

"It figures somehow that you would make an appearance." Kuwabara looked as if he had just been forced to swallow something vile and disgusting tasting at the sight of the dimensional demon who was now standing before him. His fists clenched as he prepared to step forward and smash Itsuki back to whatever dimension he had come from. "Spit it out why you're here jackass. Just remember we aren't afraid of you even if you do have some kind of monster that can swallow us. We gutted your beast once to get out and we'll do it again if it comes down to it! So don't even try."

"Such a warm friendly welcome this is between old friends." The sarcasm in Itsuki's voice would have been hard to miss. "It isn't like I expected red roses but I certainly thought that you would wish to know the knowledge that I bear. But now I'm not so sure I am going to tell you." Amber eyes moved over the group, dismissing the females out of hand immediately with the exception of Kagome. Locking eyes with her he addressed her directly, seeming to ignore the rest of them for the moment. "You there, young lady. I see that you possess holy energy, that you are a miko. Will you be wanting to purify me or would you like to hear what I have to say?"

Kagome looked around her at the tense faces of her friends, looking for clues how to deal with this new unknown demon. If he presented a clear and present danger to any of them she would have no problem purifying him into oblivion but something or someone was obviously holding her power in check. "I don't know who you are but something tells me that we need to hear what you have to say. But be aware I'm tired, I've had more then enough to deal with this morning and I really don't feel like dealing with any problems from you. If you even begin to act like you're going to do anything stupid I'll purify you so fast there won't even be ashes left to blow away in the wind. You've been warned so if you've got something to say then say it and let's get this over with."

"Wait a minute, don't I know you?" Kuronue stepped closer to the new arrival looking at him closely, his brow wrinkling in concentration as he studied the demon standing in front of him. "I'm positive I've seen you somewhere before, if you give me a minute it will come to me."

"Oh great, now the giant bat thinks he knows him!" This day was just getting stranger and stranger, much too strange for Yusuke's peace of mind. 'Damn it I need a beer right about now.' Keeping a wary eye on Itsuke and Kuronue he moved over to where Kurama was standing to whisper his question. "Are you positive that this is really Kuronue? I mean he has been impersonated once already, who's to say someone hasn't done it again? Or that he can be trusted assuming it even is him. It really has been a long time since you've seen him, until today you didn't even know he was still alive so why wouldn't he have gotten hold of you before now?"

'_Those are some really good questions and ones we need answers to. But for the time being ask him about our last heist together, what did we steal and where did we steal it from. That should tell us all if it is really him' _ Youko was sure it was his old partner, especially considering how the Goddess had appeared before them but he understood Yusuke and Kurama's need to be positive as well, if the others couldn't be convinced then it would make working together extremely difficult if not impossible.

Kurama ran his fingers through his hair, taking comfort at the feel of the seeds he felt there. He was also feeling the strain from the events of the day and the answers that they all desperately needed. His head felt like it was about to explode from the stress but he didn't see any way out of the situation they were in. "Kuronue can we talk to you for a moment over here?" As the bat looked over inquiringly at the summons Kurama looked at Hiei. "If you would join us as well…."

Hiei's glared, his tired red eyes burning holes into the emerald green eyes of the Kitsune. He was ready to say fuck it and take his sister home, then go find a branch to sleep in but obviously Kurama wanted him in on whatever he was planning. His voice came out as a growl showing just how irritable he was at the moment. "Fine, but make it fast!"

Itsuki was looking decidedly irritated at being ignored for the time being while the others held a conference that he obviously wasn't invited to be a part of. _'It would serve them all right if I just up and left without giving them the information that I was told to deliver. But I'm sure she would never let me hear the end of I if I did.' _His attention turned to the little demoness standing off to the side with her friends. _'I wonder if maybe I can get their attention back in this direction using her.' _Pasting on his biggest smile he gave Yukina a friendly wink.

Shizuru stared in disbelief that Itsuki would be so bold and that Yukina would be standing there giggling. _'She might not realize who he is but I'd be willing to bet my bottom dollar that Itsuki knows that will probably set the guys off.'_ She looked over at Kagome, the girl was wearing a similar stunned expression at the daring that this new demon was showing. _'Just what the hell is he trying to accomplish?'_

Hiei whirled at the sound of the giggling and took in the stunned expressions as well as the smug look on Itsuki's face. Drawing his katana from under his cloak he stalked over to the dimensional demon, pushing the sword against his throat. "I don't know what the hell you just did or why you did it but while you pollute our space with your presence you will not bother our women!"

"Such theatrics!" Isuki rolled his eyes but he didn't move away from the pressure of the katana, choosing instead to stay in close fighting quarters with the fire apparition. While he knew the threat the smaller demon posed was real, he was clearly unimpressed with the display. "Your women did you say? Interesting, at the moment they seem to be quite alone."

"Now I remember where I've seen you before!" Kuronue strode over to the drama that was playing out, mindful of the way that Hiei was ready to slice the other demon open at any more provocation. If he was right in what he was thinking about why this demon had suddenly showed up in their midst then he had to do something to defuse the situation before it got out of hand and Amaterasu was forced to return. He really didn't want to have to face her wrath, he had just gained a little of his freedom back and wasn't ready to lose it over a fight about females. "You were the one that Amaterasu summoned to her palace for an audience!"

"Amaterasu summoned you?" Hiei relaxed his grip on his sword slightly but still didn't remove it from Itsuki's neck. Regardless of whether Kuronue remembered the demon or not he wasn't about to take Itsuki's motives at face value, neither would he trust Kuronue's judgment immediately. He just hadn't known the bat demon long enough regardless of what Youko thought about him. But the interruption did stay his hand for the moment. "Why would she summon the likes of you?"

"It wasn't by my choice I assure you." Itsuki gave a grimace of distaste as he recalled that meeting. The goddess could be a hard taskmaster when she chose to be and he had been placed in the rather unenviable position of needing to make allies of the very ones he had detested and fought against in the past even if he did understand why it had become necessary. "As I'm sure you recall, all I wanted was to be left alone with Sensui and I ended up getting pulled into this mess. My plans had not included becoming a messenger of sorts for a Goddess, most especially with the likes of you.."

"So if you have a message for us what the hell is it? I'm tired of listening to you so just spill it and get the hell out of my sight." Yusuke was ready to beat the demon to a pulp just to have something to take his frustration out on. "If you don't hurry up and tell us whatever this message is I'm going to send you back to your lover as dead as he is."

Itsuki was looking unusually serious, filling everyone who was watching him with dread at what his next words would be but none of them were prepared for what they heard. "At one time you thought your battle with Sensui, Sniper and myself was difficult. It was nothing compared to the challenges you will eventually face. When the artifacts combined with the Shikon No Tama the spillover of energy brought to life an entity in one of the alternate dimensions, one who makes mine and Sensui's past efforts look like child's play."

A/N: And here my loyal readers is the next chapter for your enjoyment. I know it's been a long time in coming and I most sincerely hope it was worth the wait. I won't waste your time with any excuses about what took so long except to say that my muses have apparently returned from their extended vacation. Please help me convince them to stay at home for a while by leaving a review. Also, in the coming days this chapter MIGHT undergo very slight revisions as my beta has the time to look at it. LOL, but don't' blame her, it was all my muses that made this take so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing In The Shadows 9

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Authors Note: Just to avoid any misunderstandings before they happen, there will be no original character pairings in this story.

Chapter Nine

'_Let them think about that one a while. My job here is done, I gave them the information that I was required to. Nothing says that I have to tell them it was Tamamo-no-Mae that has been brought back to life. Although I admit, it will be fun to see just how Youko Kurama deals with the knowledge.' _ The secret thought brought a small smile to his lips as he looked over at first the red head who was regarding him with such thinly veiled disgust and then the other men who were staring at him with varying degrees of anger and impatience. Even the women were staring at him with narrowed tense eyes as if waiting to see what his next move was going to be. His own eyes narrowed in response as he noticed that the miko was beginning to glow a soft pink color although as yet she had made no move towards him. _'Oh yes, this shall become very interesting, even more so when they finally realize they're going to have to trust me. I think I'll tell them the name after all just to give them something to fret about.'_

"I don't know what reason it is that you have to look so confident about." Emerald green eyes were becoming flecked with gold as and the red hair became streaked with silver as Youko pushed his way closer to the surface, ready to take over the body if needed to deal with Itsuki. Even the plants in the immediate area began to sway in an attempt to move closer to the Kitsune in a response to the controlling power that was calling them to itself. Kurama stared hard into those haunted amber eyes as he started running through the possibilities in his mind of just who this new being could be and what they would be capable of doing about it. _'He knows something more then he's telling, something has him definitely amused which tells me that it can't be anything that's going to be good news for us.' _Moving with an easy deadly grace, he came to stand directly in front of Itsuki drawing the demons full attention onto himself as Hiei stepped off to the side but still held his Katana ready in his hand. Kurama's voice was soft and even but held a deadly edge that was impossible to miss as he voiced his questions. "What is it that you aren't telling us Itsuki?"

The air once again shimmered as Itsuki began to open his portal and prepared to leave. "You know, I really should just let you all wonder. But I'm sure it won't take you long to figure it out anyway, just ask that Spirit Kitsune that's living inside of you what the name Tamamo-no-Mae means to him. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you all about her since I heard a rumor that they were once lovers." A slow smile spread across Itsuki's face at that little piece of information, apparently the Kitsune hadn't told his human counterpart everything about his previous life. He gave the red head standing before him a wink as he continued. "I'm sure he will also inform you that you have no hopes of winning against her with your team as it now stands." He stepped inside the portal, that enigmatic smile still gracing his face as he slowly closed the opening to return to his home and Sensui. Ituski was gone but his parting words still faintly reached their ears as a whisper traveling through dimensions. "Call me when you've figured out for yourselves that you need my help but don't wait too long or I may change my mind altogether."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I need help from that jackass!" Kuwabara wanted very badly to smash his fist into something and now the dimensional demon was gone, out of his reach "We can take care of ourselves, we've never needed help from anyone before. He'd better start remembering just who he's talking to! Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" He turned around to look at Kurama who was still standing there and had yet to say a word since Itsuki's departure. The scowl on his face deepened and hardened with anger as he took in the thoughtful expression in those emerald eyes. "You can't tell me that you've forgotten how he kept us trapped while Sensui killed Yusuke that time and made us watch what was happening. I know you haven't" At the continued mutinous silence he fairly snarled out his question. "So, spill it Fox Boy. Who is this lover Youko had? I think he said Tamamo-no-Mae was her name. What does she have to do with us and where do we find her?"

"Youko isn't saying much yet." The admission come out softly as Kurama looked around at everyone present. "He wants time to search his memory for everything he can remember about her. Apparently they had a short fling and she fell in love with him or something but he ditched her. It seems she never forgave him and wants some sort of revenge which sounds like it can't be anything good for us. Or me at least anyway. Youko says she will probably follow kitsune tradition which is nothing like what humans would be expecting." Impatiently he reached up to push a lock of hair out of his eyes where it had fallen as Youko retreated into the back of his mind to think. "My suggestion would be to go ahead and tour those shrines like we had planned, there doesn't seem to be much else to do at the moment anyway." He looked around at each person present looking for any signs of disagreement. Standing there worrying wasn't going to accomplish anything and just for a few hours he wanted to be able to put this whole mess behind him. Reaching out he took hold of Kagome's hand. "I believe that I was about to find out what it feels like to be an alternate date?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess so." Kagome was tired and wanted nothing more then to go back to bed to pull the covers over her head but that didn't look like it was likely to happen_. 'I wouldn't want to have to relive any of today anyway._ _I'm rather glad it's over to be honest, although I'm not sure how Inuyasha is going to adjust to the future being his permanent home. It's going to be so hard on him, there's no way I know of that I can possibly make this up to him.' _She looked around her at the rest of her friends, taking note of how suddenly tired everyone looked. _'They never should have been dragged into any of this, it wasn't their fight. I don't even know how Hiei is still on his feet. He looks like he's ready to collapse where he's standing. Yusuke looks almost as bad, I think it's only his anger that's keeping him going at the moment.' _It was true, weariness showed in Hiei's stance even as he was struggling not to show how truly tired it but his red eyes seemed to be blazing with a hellish unholy light she'd never seen before. _'What's wrong with him I wonder? It isn't like he wanted to go visiting the temples today anyway. Did he? I thought he was only here because Yukina was.'_ But now looking at the little fire apparition she wasn't so sure. "Hiei you look so tired, I thought you'd be wanting to rest. But you're welcome to come if you really want to."

"Yeah, don't worry about us Shorty. We can take care of the girls just fine without you hanging around." Kuwabara grinned broadly and moved to stand between Kagome and Yukina, as if he were going to escort the both of them in Hiei's absence. "Nothing will get past me and Yusuke, we'll take real good care of them. So why don't you go find your branch and go to bed." Honestly the man was hoping that that the apparition would do just that. It wasn't often that he got the chance to enjoy Yukina's company and he wanted to make the most of the opportunity being presented. _'Jeez, it isn't like I would force myself on her or anything stupid like that.'_

'_I wonder if she'll be open to the idea of allowing me to escort her.'_ Kuronue had been looking silently at the only girl that appeared to be unspoken for while her attention was on the scene unfolding before them. _'It isn't like she doesn't know that demons exist, look at the company she keeps.' _Shrugging his shoulders at his own musings he decided to take a chance, choosing an appearance that would be considered handsome by human standards. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you for the day beautiful lady?" Startled Shizuru whirled around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice behind her to find that she was staring at a most handsome young man. He was tall and lean with long black hair which shimmered down his back in a glossy wave. Only the tattered hat that was still in place gave any clue that this was indeed the new bat demon who had appeared and that his appearance now was nothing more then an illusion. Grinning he extended his arm for her, already assuming that her answer would be yes. "I assume that you find my new appearance acceptable to your tastes."

'_Damn he's gotten a smooth mouth on him all these years he's been away.'_ Youko smirked, it was something he had long ago suspected his partner might have been capable of but he'd never expected to see it. Then Kuronue had supposedly been killed and he had dismissed the musings out of hand, it hadn't been of any importance to the bat demons memory. Now his old thoughts resurfaced, the skills that Youko had been prone to pondering were being used on a human girl, something that he never would have considered possible in the past. _'I happen to think that's a wonderful idea. Maybe that will give us an opportunity to talk to him and find out where he's been all these years. He's obviously spent some time around Amaterasu and that knowledge might be very important in dealing with the threat that Tamamo-no-Mae poses.' _Youko pushed hard in Kurama's mind, wanting to impress how important this was, not only to him but possibly to all of them as well. _'Go ahead, hurry and urge Shizuru to accept his offer before she has a chance to turn him down or her brother has a chance to get involved.'_

As if Youko's thoughts had suddenly taken a life of their own the events started to unfold exactly as he had suspected they would. Kuwabara had already turned towards his sister ready to yell at the demon that stood by her side awaiting an answer that he had no right to ask his sister to go anywhere with him and to let him know exactly where he stood on the matter. "There's no way in hell I'm letting my sister is going anywhere with you! You may be Kurama's friend. Maybe or maybe not, I'm still not convinced you are who you say you are, that hasn't been proven to my satisfaction and I'm not going to accept it on your say so alone. But either way, that doesn't mean that you're my friend and what I say goes where my sisters concerned!"

'_Now what the hell's going on? Why is he asking me of all people, I haven't done anything to suggest to him I would be even remotely interested in anything about him. Then there's the matter of Kazuma, just who the hell does he think he is suddenly deciding I have to clear my dates through him first?'_ Shizuru didn't like being taken by surprise and it showed as her eyes narrowed in suspicion at both the offer and her brother's actions. _'I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.' _While Kuronue was indeed handsome her look clearly said she wasn't simply going to fall for a pretty face and smooth lines or let my brother run my life. "If you really think that's all it will take for me to go out with you I should knock you into the second Tuesday of next week."

"What the hell did I do wrong? All I did was ask if I could escort you, not if I could make you my mate or to bear any young ones for me." Kuronue was a little surprised at the reception that his question had received and a little disgusted as well. _'Damn, if this is the sort of welcome I'll be receiving I'm not sure if it's worth the trouble of trying to be nice or hanging around for that matter. Maybe I'd be better off on my own or maybe I could convince Youko to join me and we could take up where we left off. I think I could get Amaterasu to understand that much at least.'_ A sudden thought crossed his mind and before he thought about any consequences the question popped out of his mouth. "You aren't one of those females that likes men to treat them like crap are you?"

"Please come with us Shizuru. I'd count it as a personal favor if you were to decide to go." Kurama had had enough of Youko's prodding, if he didn't do something now he'd have a headache from hell to deal with for the next month and that didn't sound like his idea of fun. As Shizuru and Kuwabara turned to look at him, astonishment clearly written on their faces he explained his reasoning. "I'd like to spend time with my old friend and I also want to go out to see these shrines with Kagome. It is a holiday after all in spite of everything that has occurred. I haven't heard if Yusuke and Keiko are going, somehow they still look a little upset with each other right now. So that leaves you, Kuronue, your brother and Yukina unless Hiei decides he wants to come along as well. And I get the feeling after all that has happened that Kagome might be more comfortable if we went as a group."

"Of course I'm going if my sister is going!" Hiei fairly snarled out the statement, resentment coloring his voice at the idea that he would leave his sister without his protection.. He was tired down to his bones and he wanted nothing more then to pass out but he would be damned if he was going to trust her to the care of the males standing in front of him. _'I can't believe anyone would be so foolish as to think I'm going to let my sister go anywhere without me after all we've been through.'_ Stalking past everyone he came to a stop beside Yukina and looked deeply into her troubled eyes, holding her gaze for several long moments. Finally he voiced the one question he needed the answer to that would determine how the rest of his day went.. "Are you wanting to go visit the shrines or should I escort you back to the your room at Genkai's temple?"

'_You're really exhausted aren't you. I don't mind going home if you'd really I rather do that.'_ Yukina looked at her brother silently for a few moments as the silent communication and a slight nod passed between them. _'I'll tell the others, I'm sure they won't mind.' _Her attention turned to look at the rest of the assembled people with an apologetic look on her face. "I really am tired as well so I think I'd like to go home for the time being." Her attention shifted to Kuwabara as the large man made a move as if to protest her decision, her eyes soft. "Please don't argue Kazuma, perhaps I will be able to make it back at midnight for the ceremonies."

"Hey did you forget about us? We're going too." Souta still had his arms around Botan where they were standing on the outer fringes of the group. The guilty looks on the faces around him told him that was indeed what had happened. _'Not that I can blame them exactly cause a lot has happened but still it's not like we're chopped liver.'_ Turning his attention to the ferry girl in his arms he asked softly "Would you like to go visiting the shrines with me as your escort?" At the girls slight nod of agreement he turned back to look at Kurama. "We're going as well assuming that wont be a problem. If it is we can go off on our own but I'd really like to spend some quality time with my sister as well." He hesitated for a second before asking the other question that was bothering him at the moment "Will Inuyasha be coming too?"

"I've had enough of listening to all of this and I'm not going to worry about whether he wants to come or not. We've already had one near riot because dog boy couldn't keep those ears covered, I'm not going to put up with another one. I could have been home, watching tv and having a beer right now but instead I'm here and stuck doing something that's probably going to bore the hell out of me. So if we are going then dammit let's go." Yusuke was fed up, at this point they were going to stand there all day trying to figure out who was going and who wasn't. "You're the one who made me come today anyway, well then let's do it." Reaching over he grabbed Keiko's hand pulling the surprised girl along with him as he started down the walkway towards the stairs that would lead to the ground below. "If you guys want to sit there and talk all day then you can just catch up later!"

"Tsk, tsk. Is he always so touchy?" Kuronue pulled Shizuru's unresisting hand through his waiting arm and held it there like a gentleman escorting a lady to a dance as he looked at Kurama then at Yusuke's retreating back. His violet eyes gleamed in sudden interest as he noticed the top edge of a billfold showing over the top of the Toushin's back pocket. _'He already doesn't trust me so that won't make much difference. But maybe I can prove to him that a first rate thief could be of some use to his little team.'_ With a slight smile he turned to Shizuru. "If you will excuse me for just a moment." With those words he suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Hey where did bat boy go?" Kuwabara stood looking around stretching his senses. _'This is just too weird, it's almost like that appearing and disappearing act that Itsuki pulls from time to time. Except I didn't see him make a portal so how the hell did he do it?.' _He didn't like how the demon had suddenly managed to become invisible and as of yet he still felt the man couldn't be trusted. "I know he's still here, I can feel him. Come back here where I can see you smartass!"

'_You would be doing well to remember just who it is that you're calling names human.'_ Pure disgust colored the thought as if resorting to mind speaking a human was a new low that Kuronue had reached in his life. _'You don't trust me, fine I don't trust you either. For now I will tolerate your stinking presence because I am forced to but make no mistake. I am just as old as Youko is and just as ruthless when I choose to be. So just shut up and don't continue to try my patience.' _Kuronue flexed his claws in agitation as he studied the man in standing front of him, fully aware that the man couldn't see the action. _'I'm going to have to talk to Youko about these humans when I can get him alone. If this human thinks he is superior I'm just the one to teach him different, I don't know why Youko hasn't already done it.'_

'_Shit, he's gonna get himself in trouble. Yusuke will flatten him for a stunt like stealing his wallet, if we can even convince him that it was a stunt to begin with. With the mood he's in I wouldn't give that a chance in hell anyway. If he flattens Kuwabara, no matter whether he deserves it or not Yusuke's gonna take offense too since Kuronue isn't really a part of the group yet.' _ Youko was shamelessly eavesdropping, listening to Kuronue's thoughts and had decided that he had better step in before things escalated out of hand. Establishing a mind link with his old partner he offered the best advice he could at the moment. _'Don't do it. Times have changed old friend. Humans have advanced a bit although I admit it takes some getting used to. Besides it can be amusing to watch the antics between him and Yusuke, so don't kill him yet.' _

Surprise followed by slight irritation traveled back along the link as Youko's words sank in leaving Kuronue speechless for a moment. _'Have you lost your mind or did merging with that human body damage you in the process somehow?'_ A low growl of annoyance reverberated along the edges of the thought. _'Regardless of how much you think they've progressed we are still superior to them and nothing is going to change my mind about that. As such they will show proper respect to us!' _ Turning his attention away from the conversation his eyes once again fell on Yusuke's wallet which was still hanging out of the mans pocket. His fingers itched in anticipation, it had been far too long since he had been free to indulge in his previous occupation. _'Time to have a little fun.'_

'_I don't know why she's upset with me. Couldn't she see that Kagome needed my help? Jeez I will never understand women.'_ They were walking side by side slightly ahead of the others but still not talking. "Damn, why don't you just yell or something and get it over with?" The silent treatment that he was getting from Keiko was beginning to grate on Yusuke's nerves but he wasn't sure what to say at the moment that wouldn't get him poked or backhanded. _'If she wants to be that way then fine! I can be that way too.'_ His mind was just made up when he felt a slight movement on the back of his jeans causing him to stop walking and look at Keiko. "Is that your way of apologizing for being unreasonable?"

"What are you talking about now Yusuke?" A finger was jabbed into his chest as his words cut through Keiko's private thoughts and their meaning settled into her mind. "Haven't you made your point yet? You think I'm the one being unreasonable? Well, let me tell you just who's being unreasonable here! You are, that's who!" Anger and hurt came pouring out with her words. "Just what makes you think I have anything to apologize for in the first place?"

"What am I supposed to think when you decide to grab my ass? In public no less." Yusuke was honestly confused now as he backed up away from that jabbing finger. "Stop jabbing me, that hurts!" Once the finger was withdrawn he continued in irritation. "There isn't anyone else close enough to have done it so it had to be you. Besides I don't know of anyone else that would dare try that stunt anyway. So I figured it was your way of apologizing." At the stunned emotions he felt coming from the girl his confusion continued to grow. "Well it was, wasn't it?"

"Do you seriously think I did something as stupid as that? How dare you? That's more your speed Yusuke, don't you dare try to put that off one me!" Keiko's eyes narrowed as she stared at Yusuke in disbelief. Maybe something had happened during that fight or the artifacts choosing and it had affected his mind. If it had then perhaps she could help him figure it out but she had to know the answer first. She put her hand up and laid it against his forehead in concern. "Do you even know who it is you're talking to right now Yusuke or have you lost your mind?"

"Well, I know I felt something and it wasn't the west wind." Yusuke pushed his hands into his pockets, determined to stand there until he figured out what exactly the problem was here. "I can stand here until the twelfth of never or I can go home, which will it be Keiko?" Something didn't feel quite right and he reached his hand back to feel his pocket only to find there was nothing there. "Shit! Now where the hell did my wallet go?"

Dead silence fell over the group, everyone turning to stare at everyone else unsure what to make of this latest development. Kurama spoke up first in a calm even voice devoid of emotion. "Are you sure you had it with you Yusuke? Perhaps you left it at home when you came to meet us this morning. Or perhaps you lost it during that fight with the hanyou."

"Would this be what you are searching for?" Casually Kuronue held out the missing wallet, his face a deadpan mask. "I couldn't help but notice how nice it looked when I saw it so I picked it up. If it's yours I'll be happy to give it back." He was tense but nothing showed that fact in his stance or voice, ready to react to whatever the man might throw at him. Carefully one hand hooked on his belt, his fingers brushing the hidden releases of his scythes that were hidden under his white sash, if an attack came he wouldn't be caught unprepared. 'Let's see exactly what it is you'll do about this and what kind of leader you really are Yusuke.' Patiently he waited to see what the man stalking towards him would do.

"I don't know how the hell you got my wallet or why but I swear I'll kick your ass if I catch you with it again." Yusuke reached out and snatched the wallet out of the bat demon's grasp. "Don't try to tell me I dropped it either, that isn't gonna fucking fly. Consider yourself warned, I won't tell you again!" Spinning around he turned to stare into the unreadable emerald eyes of his friend and long time team mate. "I know he's your old partner Kurama, so I'll forget that you just lied for him but don't make the mistake of thinking I'm stupid." After considering the situation for a moment longer he added a final thought on the matter. "If you or he thinks he's going to just be able to step in and become part of this team you're wrong, he'll have to prove that he can be trusted before that will happen and so far he's not doing a very damned good job of that in my mind."

Kurama pulled Kuronue over to the side on the fringes of the group so he could speak to him privately without the input of the others as Yusuke turned back to talk to Keiko, no doubt to try to undo some of the damage before it became irreparable. "That was probably one of the most dangerous things you've ever done. Make no mistake, Yusuke is one of the strongest demons I've ever run across even if he did start life as a human. If you're in such a hurry to die again fine, but leave me out of it. Besides that he happens to be my friend and partner now too, don't force me to choose sides." It hurt to have to speak to Youko's old partner like this and he could feel the displeasure of the Kitsune welling up in his mind at his words but he couldn't afford to back down now. 'Youko, we have to do this my way this time. Yusuke is far more powerful then Kuronue is and I seriously doubt you want to see him dead.'

'He just needs to get laid and get the burr out of his ass. Talk about having no sense of humor.' Kuronue wasn't sure if the thought was about the one called Yusuke or Kurama but at this point it didn't much seem to matter. 'Hm, maybe it could apply equally to both of them. I wonder what's been stopping them, you can tell by their scent that they're both very sexually frustrated.' Kuronue crossed his arms as he regarded the two before twitching in disgust. It wasn't as if he'd really had much of an opportunity to take care of those desires himself while he was in Amaterasu's employment either, ogres just weren't what he was interested in. The best option he had back then had been to take the matter in hand and while that had proven to be a stress release it hadn't replaced a warm, living, breathing female. That thought had his gaze drifting back over to Shizuru, she could be a welcome distraction and take care of his own needs. The other two were on their own as far as he was concerned.

Authors Notes: Thank you once again to Ryukotsusei for her help, being my beta and any other number of immeasurable reasons. It was she who first convinced me to start writing in the first place and I highly recommend her as an author, she is very talented.

I admit it, I was more then a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. It makes it hard to want to keep writing. That being said, the more reviews, the faster more chapters will come.

Thanks to all my previous reviewers, I loves you all

waves bye for now


	10. Chapter 10

Standing In The Shadows 10

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Ten

'_I trust that if I take my sister home there won't be anyone trying to put the moves on Kagome in my absence. I would consider it a personal affront if it were to occur.'_ Hiei deliberately opened a mind link with Kurama and Yusuke, wanting to impress upon them just how seriously he would take any attempt to garner her attention away from him before he had approached and had his answer. _'I may be tired, however that does not mean I will become careless in this matter.'_

"Just give it a rest Hiei." Yusuke leveled a look of exasperation and annoyance at the most volatile member of his team, just because he was attracted to the girl and thought she had a nice ass didn't mean that he was ready to jump into bed with her. Complicating the matter further was the fact that he had Keiko already even if he was unsure where the relationship was going and why she had acted towards Inuyasha the way she had. Hiei hadn't even gotten around to approaching Kagome yet_. 'This is so messed up; I don't know why he thinks he has any particular claim to her. Hell he barely even speaks to her so far. She'll die a virgin at the rate he's going._' The last thought stopped his mind in its tracks for a moment. _'Maybe that's his problem. I didn't think so but is it possible that he's really a virgin too? Come to think of it, I've never seen him with anybody.' _The possibilities set his mind whirling with images he was sure could get him killed if the other demon in question happened to be looking close enough. Quickly he clamped down on the thoughts, all of these things amounted to problems he didn't even begin to want to think about. "How did I manage to get involved in this mind weld thing anyway? It isn't like I got one of the artifacts."

"I believe I can answer that question. I didn't spend all those years in Amaterasu's company without learning a few secrets about how these things work after all." Kuronue snickered at the looks of disbelief and doubt that were now being directed his way in response to the bold statement. "If I'm feeling generous that is. Or maybe not, I don't feel like I've gotten a very warm welcome from the lot of you." His gaze shifted downwards to where he had reclaimed Shizuru's arm then over her body, lingering on the loosely sweater covered breasts that poked out so invitingly to him before his eyes finally made their way to her annoyed face. Grinning he offered what he considered a reasonable proposition. "Of course I could possibly be persuaded that I'm wrong on that count." At the look on her face he amended his statement. "When we are alone of course, I would understand that you might not appreciate an audience." Easily he dodged the fist that he had known was going to be thrown at him while refusing to release the arm. "Oh well, another time."

"Now you're being a bigger jackass then what Itsuki is. I didn't think that was possible but you sure proved me wrong! I'm not going to tell you again asshole, leave my sister the hell out of this!" Kuwabara was stunned and more than a little angry that this newcomer had the nerve to be so forward with any of the girls, much less his own sister. "I'm gonna stomp your ass so far into the ground they wont be able to use you as worm bait." His fists balled and he leaned down preparing to rush the taller demon while the others present backed up a few steps to watch, waiting to see what Kuronue would do next.

"Tsk, tsk. Yep, now I'm positive of it. My welcome here isn't very warm at all, instead it seems to be becoming rather heated. I think I've had enough of putting up with the name calling from a puny human who thinks he's big enough to threaten me." Kuronue gave a disgusted glare to Kuwabara; the man was wasting his valuable air by breathing if he was honestly so foolish to think that he could bring him down. "Since you can't seem to learn proper manners I think we shall take our leave of you rather then to waste my time and effort by killing you." With a glance down at Shizuru he tightened his grip on her arm so she couldn't pull away and they suddenly disappeared from sight leaving everyone staring at the spot where they had been standing only moments before

"It's beautiful isn't it." Kuronue grinned in triumph at the look of amazement in the girl's eyes as they floated through the softly glowing corridor with its myriads of swirling muted colors. "You should feel privileged, you're the first human that I am aware of to ever experience traveling in this fashion. Be careful not to touch the walls, you don't want this to collapse and give us a sudden hard landing." His warning was immediately heeded as Shizuru moved closer up against him. At the unspoken questions he could see in her eyes Kuronue proudly expounded on his subject "There are several other forms of demons that have attempted to master this technique but they've all failed, mostly I believe because they haven't figured out how to confine exotic matter into narrow regions much less hold it there while one travels through it. In truth I doubt most demons even realize that exotic matter exists at all."

"Where are my brother and the others?" Shizuru found her voice and while the demon beside her had answered many of the questions she had been thinking it had given her even more. "Is it possible we could all travel like this? Are there any limits to distance? Could the tunnel somehow be stolen while we were in it? Could we be attacked or killed while we were in here or came out of it? How much time has passed?" Doubt showed in her eyes, she wasn't sure that he would answer all of her questions but she knew this information could be vital to the team. If it took sweet-talking this demon and making up to him then perhaps she would be willing to make the effort. 'Damn, why couldn't he have chosen one of the others?'

"They're still at the shrine about to make their way down the shrine steps." Kuronue decided to answer at least part of her questions, well aware that for the moment he had the upper hand with the information she wanted. As far as could everyone travel like this, anyone I choose to help I could bring with me." His violet eyes narrowed in anger as he recalled his last encounter with her brother. "However I see no reason to be helpful to anyone who is going to stand there and try to belittle me. As far as how much time has passed, you can see for yourself." With those words they suddenly exited the tunnel reappearing to the others moments later at the bottom of the stairs. Grinning triumphantly up at the shocked looks on the faces above them he then turned his attention to the obviously startled girl standing beside him. "Shall we go?"

'What a showoff. If he hadn't gotten everyone's attention before he certainly has it now.' The amusement was evident in Youko's thoughts as he observed his old partner through Kurama's eyes. His ears were twitching with excitement and his fingers flexed at the memory of the one and only time that Kuronue had taken him traveling like that, the movements unconsciously duplicating themselves through Kurama's fingers. It had been one of their more memorable moments together and one of his fondest memories. Now he felt the slightest twinge of jealousy at what he perceived as Shizuru's good fortune. 'Interesting, he's gotten better at shadow slipping besides becoming more arrogant and a pervert besides. I didn't know it was possible to transport humans when he uses that particular ability, that talent could come in handy.'

Glancing back Yusuke motioned with his eyes letting Kurama know that they needed to talk and that it was important enough that he didn't want the girls overhearing the discussion. 'It isn't that I don't trust them but for now it needs to stay within the team until we know more about it.' Yusuke started down the steps followed by the others as Kurama moved up to walk beside him, for the moment leaving Keiko to walk with Kagome and Yukina. "Are you going to tell me just how he did that?" A whisper of wind and a small black shape materialized beside them as well. Yusuke looked over inquiringly. "I thought you were taking Yukina home and then to bed? We told you that Kagome would be safe. Wasn't that good enough or was there something else?"

"Hn." Tired eyes narrowed as Hiei stared after Kuwabara who had taken off at a run down the stairs towards his sister, ready to beat the shit out of the demon that was holding her. "We shall be leaving soon, I wish to hear the answer to your question first, it is my concern as well." Hiei snorted, slight amusement evident in his voice as he watched the red headed man running towards the couple. "Something tells me he's going to be running a lot today. As if he truly thinks he can catch them."

"I think you're right." Kurama shook his head and brushed a few stray strands of his hair away from his eyes. "There's no way Kuwabara will be able to keep up with Kuronue as long as he's using his shadow. After the earlier insults I heard him yelling I would imagine that Kuronue will keep him running simply to be perverse and see how far he can wear him down." At the curious looks he received he expounded slightly. "That's how he is moving himself and Shizuru from one place to another. The best that I have come up with is that it's a talent peculiar to bats. His family was able to do it also. Give them shadows and they can move any distance they choose. It's almost as if they are able to create wormholes through space and travel through them to whatever destination they choose. That's how Kuronue had explained it to Youko when he asked anyway."

"So is this like the dimensional thing that Itsuki does or what Shishiwakamaru does with his Cape of No Return?" Another headache began to build pressure at the back of his head. 'Why in the nine hells has Koenma allowed him to stay? Doesn't he realize the danger Kuronue represents? This is trouble we don't need, especially if somehow Youko somehow got control of the body and decided to rejoin his old partner.' Yusuke didn't like the sounds of a demon with such a talent running loose in the Ningenkai or about the idea that they could lose a valued friend and team member to the bat demon. The very idea made the muscles in his body tense into painful knots. "This could become a big problem Kurama, how can we be sure we won't have a fucking disaster on our hands from him being allowed to remain?"

"I can't give you the assurance that you're looking for Yusuke." Kurama sighed wishing that he wasn't the one being looked to for answers but knowing there wasn't anyone else at the moment that had any better ideas then what he did. "Your guess is as good as mine, maybe you'd be better off asking Koenma but somehow I doubt it. Obviously all this news came as a surprise to him as well; you could tell his mother hadn't filled him in. So the best thing I can say at the moment is that it was Amaterasu's decision to leave him here with us and I assume she had her reasons. I for one am not ready to question the decisions of a Goddess at the moment, especially after everything that's just happened." It wasn't the answer he knew Yusuke was looking for but he hoped it would be enough for the moment.

"Well, that doesn't mean I for one have to like it." Hiei had heard enough for the moment to assuage his curiosity; he would be prepared to deal with it if the bat caused any him problems. "However, you do have a point. I'm taking Yukina and leaving now. If you need me call me." He turned meaningful looks to his partner and his team leader. "Don't forget what I said about Kagome. My feelings in the matter will not be ignored."

As they watched the fire apparition move over to his sister and exchange a few words with her, both of them obviously preparing to take their leave and return home the question of the wormholes and shadow slipping continued to plague Yusuke's mind. Turning he once again captured Kurama's attention. "So, explain more about this wormhole theory and if it could be of any use to us."

"It could be of some use to us I suppose. It's like a portal but not." Kurama scratched his head, his thoughts turned inward as he tried to figure out the best way to explain what he himself barely understood. "Try to imagine a tunnel in space that has two openings of your choosing. This tunnel is able to connect distant locations by bending space-time and allowing a being to travel through it faster then should be possible. Picture going to the mall and being able to travel through any buildings or obstacle instead of having to follow the roads and going around everything." Kurama sighed. "I'm not the best one to ask, it would be far better to ask Kuronue. But, I'm not certain he would answer the question."

"For the time being he can keep his damn secret." Yusuke wasn't entirely happy with the explanation that Kurama had provided but he wasn't in the mood for a college level science lesson at the moment either. "Let's go see those shrines before then entire day is gone."

"You know." Kurama looked at Yusuke as they walked back to the girls, his green eyes growing thoughtful. "You've just gotten your confirmation that Kuronue is who he says he is. Even though many have tried, there's no one who has ever been able to duplicate that form of travel other then another bat demon."

"Great. That's just what I wanted to hear."

"Look at all the kites!" Botan had a huge grin splashed across her face as she pulled on Souta's arm directing his gaze off of her and onto the sky before them. It was true; the sky was filled with huge colorful kits that were splashed against the sky in the brisk cool breeze that was currently blowing. "It always seems like I'm so busy I never have the chance to enjoy them anymore." At the curious look she received from Souta she expounded happily. "It always seems like Koenma has someone that he wants me to pick up, this year Ayami took over my job for me so I could come. Maybe I'll be able to return the favor to her someday."

"What exactly is your job?" Ideas started running through Souta's mind as he realized exactly how little he knew about the girl he had fallen in love with. _'I've got to prove to her that I'll be able to support her someday so she won't have to work if she doesn't want to.'_

"I guess you could say she runs a taxi service for Koenma." Keiko had overheard the question and knew that Botan might not have a good answer for it right away that wouldn't put the young man into shock and took it upon herself to provide the answer. "She's very good at it which is why Koenma tends to keep her so busy."

"So, you're a dispatcher then? Directing the drivers where to pick up their fares?" The thought was encouraging to the young man and his enthusiasm showed on his face. "If you like that sort of work then perhaps someday we could start our own business, I'm sure you must be very good or you wouldn't be so busy." The sound of choking could be heard and Souta turned to stare at Yusuke, unable to see what would be wrong with the suggestion.

"Maybe if you want to look at her job that way, it would be better to describe her as a chauffeur." The darkened look that comment earned him from Botan was priceless, more then likely she'd find a way to get back at him later. "After all Botan, you do transport us where we end up going a lot of the time."

'I'm going to end up smacking him over the head with an oar. Damn it, the first time someone shows an interest in the real me and he has to try to ruin it for me.' Gently squeezing Souta's hand she turned a smile up to him. "Just ignore him Souta, I think he's probably just jealous that he has to depend on me for transportation."

"Then it's decided." Souta gave a decisive nod of his head. "I wasn't sure what I was going to major in at college but now I think it will be business administration. I've been awarded a full scholarship to college next year; I just got the official notification last week. It covers my tuition, my books, and my housing." His mind was jumping ahead at all the possibilities that a life together with the girl on his arm could hold. 'I wonder how many children she will want. Mom will be so excited to have grandchildren and I know Kagome will make a great aunt to my kids as well.'

"Business Administration is a great career choice Souta." Kurama looked at Kagome's brother wondering where this conversation was going to lead. He thought he knew and he wondered how Botan was going to explain the full scope of her job to the young man and how Souta would take the news. It wasn't like humans fell in love with the ferry girls of death every day. A gleam of amusement crossed his eyes at the possibilities that were suddenly being presented. "I myself am working towards a degree in accounting, perhaps we could work out a partnership of sorts."

"Business administration would be useful for taking over and running the shrine Souta." Kagome's heart lifted at the idea that her brother was looking at a career that could benefit the entire family if his attention could be persuaded in that direction. 'Maybe Botan would help with that idea.' Then her heart sank as the memory of seeing the shrine in ruins returned to her mind. "At least once it gets rebuilt that is, I hope it won't take too long to do."

"Did your family have any insurance on the shrine Kagome?" Keiko desperately hoped the answer would be yes, it had been so difficult when the ramen shop that her family owned had been vandalized and the damage hadn't been near as extensive as what the shrine had sustained.

"I really don't know." Kagome chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "I've been away so much of the time I kind of lost track of what was going on at home. Mom always told me not to worry about it, that her and grandpa had everything under control." Now nagging thoughts were pushing their way to the surface, her gut instinct telling her that something was terribly wrong and that she should have been paying more attention. "Whenever I came home all mom ever wanted to do was go shopping and spend together time. She never wanted to talk about the shrine business with me; she always said I had enough on my plate and to relax while I could. Then it was always time to go back into the past."

Souta pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket and turned his face away looking guilty. 'She doesn't know how hard it's been for us while she was gone. Mom never told her about the burglaries that had happened and how she had to use all of her retirement savings to keep the shrine going. She wouldn't let me tell her either.' He could feel his sister's eyes staring at him silently with questions in them but he refused to look at her, fearing he might inadvertently let the cat out of the bag but not wanting to lie to her either. 'She'd know it if I did anyway. Damnit why did she have to ask that now of all times?' He felt Botan give his hand a squeeze of support at his obvious sudden unhappiness but it did nothing to assuage his feelings of incompetence in the matter. 'It should never have happened like this. Just watch, now she'll try to somehow blame herself for it happening. Damnit all!'

"There isn't any insurance money, is there?" Kagome's words were soft and more of a statement then a question. Her shoulders slumped looking totally defeated as she fought hard to control the quivering in her tone that threatened to break free. 'Losing the house would have been bad enough but that shrine has been in our family for generations. It was supposed to be my responsibility; I'm the shrine miko after all. Which means I've failed in that responsibility as well. I've let everyone down.' Angrily she clamped down on the emotions as a small sob broke free; there was no way that she was going to show any weaknesses in front of her friends. 'This is all my fault; if Naraku hadn't been pulled through the well the shrine would still be standing. I guess maybe I should have just stayed in the past.' But that hadn't happened and now they had to deal with things as they were. Salvaging what was left of her pride she squared her shoulders with determination as she looked at her dejected brother. "Don't worry Souta, We'll get it rebuilt somehow."

Annoyance with a tinge of anger suddenly flowed into her mind through the newly formed link of the artifacts and the jewel overlapping her own thoughts and causing her to jerk her head around as if looking for something while her eyes narrowed in concentration to look for the source of the feelings. She relaxed slightly at the realization that the source was Hiei, then tensed once again as she realized the depth of his annoyance at the unlooked for interruption of his rest. 'Is he always so grumpy? I swear he's as bad as Inuyasha when he's in a bad mood. It isn't like I deliberately woke him up or anything anyway.' A sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head again. 'Maybe it's because he's exhausted, I guess I have to cut him a little slack but dang I'd hate to have to wake up to that mood every morning.'

Hiei had dropped Yukina off at the temple with a promise to return later that evening so they could rejoin their friends. She had looked at him then for a long moment, obviously searching for something in his face and had smiled when she had finally found it. He still wasn't sure what she had been searching for had left it as unimportant for the time being since she was obviously satisfied. After making sure she would be fine without him he'd taken up a spot on his favorite tree branch overlooking her window and had promptly fallen asleep. The soft hum of power that ran through his body now thanks to the new web that he was a part of was like a salve, lulling him with a soft feeling of completeness. It was that same energy that had suddenly pulled him from his sleep as a feeling of despair crashed over him and it had Kagome's feel laced through it. 'It looks like I will get no rest today. What has happened to upset you so? I swear if this something stupid I'm going to have to kill someone and don't make the mistake of comparing me to an inu, they are far more of an ass then I have ever considered being.'

"Kagome!" The yell from down the hill had her turning to see Hojo running towards her as fast as his legs would carry him, his face creased with worry. He slowed as he drew closer taking note of the group of people that she was standing with, obviously he didn't know who they were and had not been expecting to see them. "Kagome, I heard about the earthquake and I had to make sure you were ok. I stopped by your house and I saw your mom but there was also this really weird guy there too. I swear I thought he was going to kill me!" Hojo grimaced as he gingerly touched the side of his head. "The guy actually hit me, can you believe it? Just because I tried to tell him that you were the one I had chosen as my future wife and I had to make sure you were ok!" Hojo continued to stare at her as a horrifying thought occurred to him. Was it possible she'd been leading him on all this time? Why else would the strange man have gotten so upset at his words, did she have a boyfriend he didn't know about? As she continued to gawk at him the possibility became more and more likely though he didn't want to believe it. A hurt look crossed his face, his expression pleading with her to deny the conclusion he was quickly coming to.

Once more she tried to let him down but Souta beat her to it, stepping between his sister and the distraught young man. "I told you before Hojo, my sister isn't your girlfriend and never has been. So get over it and get it through your head, she doesn't need you." Souta knew that Hojo was a nice enough guy and would treat his sister well but after being told numerous times that she just couldn't commit herself to a relationship with him, Souta's patience had worn thin. Now with Kagome's emotional state so uncertain over what had just happened he wasn't about to allow the other man to lay a guilt trip on the girl over his misguided emotions. He stepped between the two of them, emboldened by the group of people he was surrounded by, positive that they would back up his actions. "Why can't you just leave her alone?"

'Are you hearing all of this?' Kurama had opened a mind link with Hiei, letting him hear the conversation as it was occurring. "It looks like it wasn't me or Yusuke you should have been worried about.'

Authors Note: I just had to get this chapter out, you have just no idea how much it's been running through my head (grins). A huge thanks to Ryu for putting up with my muses running amuck and doing the beta for this chapter on such short notice. I know you are so swamped with your own stories. So… here is your thank you.

The theory behind the wormholes that Kuronue is using is in fact a scientific one. More information can be found about them here where I gathered part of my information: http://www.aleph.se/Trans/Tech/Space-Time/wormholes.html

As always please review, it is such a pleasure to hear your opinions and comments. Until next time…..


	11. Chapter 11

Standing In The Shadows 11

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Eleven

"Because I haven't spent all these years of my life waiting and hoping for nothing. Your sister was meant to be with me and I her. Nothing you say is going to change my mind in the matter Souta. The decision isn't up to you anyway." Hojo had been put off long enough, now he was determined that she would see things his way and finally give him the answer that he sought. If her brother wasn't going to approve of their marriage that was just too bad, he'd have to deal with it. Turning his attention back to Kagome he sidestepped the young man and took hold of Kagome's hands, his eyes turning soft with his obvious infatuation of her. "Any one of these new friends of yours might think they have a chance of being your boyfriend but they're going to have to understand and accept the fact that I was here first. We belong together, that's all there is to it."

"You tread on dangerous ground." Kurama really didn't care what happened to the human that was standing in front of him but he did care that the possibility existed that Hiei might do something that could get him banned forever from the Ningenkai. "All I have heard Kagome say is that she is not your girlfriend, if you persist in this pursuit I can not guarantee that you are not pursuing a far larger battle for her affections then you are prepared to fight. I would suggest that you think long and hard before you made any more statements proclaiming her as being yours. Until she tells me otherwise, your claim has no standing."

"The hell it doesn't. Is it you who thinks you can win the affections of my future wife?" Hojo turned and sneered at Kurama. "I know who you are Shuichi Minamino, don't make the mistake of thinking Kagome could be interested in someone like you. She isn't going to be interested in someone for long who has girls chasing him every time he steps foot outside his door. My Kagome isn't like that, she's interested in someone who only wants one woman in his life, someone like me who can be devoted to her and her alone."

"I dislike your insinuations." Kurama's eyes were narrowed showing his displeasure at what Hojo was insinuating. "Almost as much as I have now decided that I dislike you. That's besides the fact that your assumptions are wrong, thus proving you have absolutely no idea what it is that you're talking about. I'm not a player as you seem to imagine but that's beside the point. My friend and Kagome's is the man who is interested in her and she hasn't turned him down as of yet. But be aware that he is even now on his way here to confront you concerning your brash statements. Are you prepared to fight for your nonexistent claim to her?"

"It won't come to that." Hojo smiled, and then released one of Kagome's hands to dig deep inside his pocket. Withdrawing it with a flourish he opened his palm to reveal a dainty diamond ring nestled there, which he quickly slipped onto the stunned girls finger. He smirked again at Kurama as everyone's mouth fell open at his audacity. "There the problem is solved and it's now official. That's an engagement ring on her finger now. My engagement ring. That means your friend can just go back to wherever it is that he came from and forget about my Kagome." He pulled Kagome up against his body, lowering his face to hers and claiming her lips in a kiss trying to enforce the words he'd just spoken despite the fact she now had her hands upon his chest and was trying to push him away.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Yusuke stepped over to Kagome's side and pulled her away from the young man, then snatched the ring off of her finger, throwing it to the ground and grinding it with his foot. "That was probably one of the most shitty proposals I've ever heard of. You can take your ring and shove it up your ass; there is no engagement between you and her. Don't think just because Hiei isn't here yet that I'm gonna stand by and let you try to move in like that." He could feel Hiei's rapidly approaching youki but chose not to wait for his arrival in dealing with the young man. A fist smashed into Hojo's jaw sending him sprawling to the ground. "That's for being such an ass."

Crimson eyes stared down at the fallen young man as Hiei skidded to a halt beside him. He had only been a short distance off when he had seen Yusuke pulled the obviously struggling girl away from the man that was currently lying on the ground and had seen the well-placed punch that the spirit detective had landed on his face. The thought was distasteful to him but the time had obviously come when he would have to address the problem this particular human posed. "I should kill you now." His hand reached under his cloak for his katana even as he felt Kurama's hand upon his arm, silently warning him to think of the consequences of his actions. "However you can thank Yusuke and Shuichi for your life. Get out of my sight and never return."

"I never wanted to be in your sight and I don't want you in mine! You're too ugly and you're short besides." Hojo scrambled to his feet and stood staring at this unknown man standing before him. "In case you missed it somehow, we are in a public place and I was here first anyway. Just who do you think you are telling me what to do anyway? Besides I came here to see my girlfriend not you. Tell him Kagome."

"Hojo, I keep telling you I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your fiance' and I'm not in love with you. I keep trying to tell you that but you just don't want to believe me." Kagome sighed and looked down at her feet wishing there was some way she could make him understand without crushing him but she still didn't see how that was going to be possible, if she didn't know better she could almost believe he had an obsession about her. "How many times do I have to tell you that all I wanted to be was your friend? That's all I've ever wanted to be. If you would have been paying attention it was Eri that's been in love with you all these years." She looked up now into his eyes, silently willing him to understand. "I'm leaving now with my brother and my friends. Please don't follow us."

Kuronue had been watching the scene play out with interest. _'I guess maybe I have been out of touch a little too long. Apparently things must have changed and I wasn't aware of it. The girl doesn't have any marks on her, she was with Kurama and the one who claims to be interested in her had left to go home to bed. If he was that interested why didn't he just take her with him? He has to have known about this other males interest.'_ It just didn't make sense. He looked down at Shizuru; maybe the girl would have an explanation. "If Hiei isn't courting her then why is he so upset if another does? It doesn't appear that he has declared his intentions towards her, he hasn't marked her and she doesn't carry his scent. What have I missed here?"

Yusuke snickered when he overheard the question, trust someone new to get right to the heart of the matter, coming out and saying what everyone else had been thinking. "Oh he's made his intentions known Kuronue, he just hasn't made them known to her. He thinks he can do it simply by scaring other guys away and get around to telling her in his own sweet time. Don't you know she's supposed to be a mind reader?"

Hiei glowered at Kuronue and Yusuke. This was just not turning out to be his day, his plans had been to accompany his sister and work out in his mind if he had wanted to pursue his interest in Kagome. He had planned to make the decision today and if he had decided the answer was yes then he would have decided from there how to proceed with her. But the fates seemed to be against him this day, first with the artifacts and then having his sleep interrupted by a damnable human going after the very girl he had been considering. The situation was entirely unacceptable. Reaching out he grabbed Kagome's hand and stalked off taking her with him "I want to talk to you!"

"Well, either they'll end up as a couple in the next few minutes or there's going to be two very unhappy people by the end of the day." Yusuke scratched his head as he watched them walking together a short distance away. "Although judging by the look of things this probably isn't the best time for Hiei to be doing the asking. He looks like he's about to take someone's head off. I can almost feel sorry for Kagome." He turned to look at the girl standing next to him. "Wanna make any bets which direction it goes Keiko?"

"Nope, not me." Keiko was watching the couple as well; their expressions were easily readable even at this distance. Kagome was looking more then a little stunned as Hiei was making his proclamations. Bits and pieces of the conversation were being carried to her ears on the wind; Keiko overheard what appeared to be ground rules being laid down if Kagome wanted to go out with him. She turned back to Yusuke whose mouth was slowly falling open as he overheard the same whispers of sound. "If you ever tried to tell me what I could and couldn't do I'd beat you so far into the ground you'd never see daylight." Another whisper caught her interest and she stopped talking to listen for a moment, then spoke once again. "Hiei is going to have to realize she had a life before he met her. Inuyasha isn't going to disappear from her mind just because he says so."

"Most likely not." Kurama joined in the conversation. "But I'm sure this can't be easy for him either. I've never seen him take an interest in a human as a potential mate; to do so is going to take some serious readjusting of his ideas. You know as well as I do how difficult change is for him to come to terms with." He glanced over to where Shizuru was standing with Kuronue and then over to where Botan was standing with Souta. "Something tells me it isn't just Hiei and Kagome that will be having to work out a lot of differences."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that my sister is going to be staying with him." Kuwabara glared over to where Kuronue still had a hold on his sister's arm. "She's been happy all this time without anyone but us, she doesn't need him trying to weasel into her life now. She's smarter then that, she'll see right through him and if she doesn't do it on her own then I'll make sure to show her!"

Hiei was talking to Kagome telling her what he would expect from her if she wanted to go out with him as his girlfriend. "You will always conduct yourself as a proper girlfriend of mine should. This will include not allowing any males that I have not personally approved to touch you such as that fool that Yusuke just had to run off or that inu that's waiting back at your mothers house. You may have proper friends of course but you will make it perfectly clear that you are with me and are not available for courting to any interested males. I don't want to have to be worried about you if I am in the middle of a fight, that's a good way to get killed and not something I desire to do." His eyes glowed as he thought about it, he wouldn't have had to explain this to a demoness but Kagome wasn't one and he wanted to be sure he didn't leave anything out. "I think that's it for now, would you like to be my girlfriend or not?"

Kagome was stunned, while what he had said somehow wasn't surprising to her or even unreasonable she'd never expected to hear it laid out to her in such harsh terms. _'I would have sat Inuyasha if he had dared speak to me like that.'_ Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she searched for the right words to say without pissing the fire apparition off further. Just as she had been about to snap she had felt the dormant energy of the web become active in response to her emotions and it let her feel the underlying concern that he carried for her welfare. Now that she knew where it had come from perhaps she could overlook the brusque way he had said things and consider the intent behind them. "You could have been nicer about how you said all that. Besides, it wasn't like I asked Hojo to do what he did. You also have to realize that Inuyasha and I have been friends for several years, what would happen to him, say if he hugged me for instance? There was a point in time where I loved him and wanted to be with him you know. And we are still very good friends."

"I am aware of this, that is all the more reason why he is not allowed to touch you. If you can not make him understand this then I am sure I will be able to." There was now a hellish gleam in Hiei's eyes as he thought about the ways he could get his point across to the hanyou. "However if he chooses not listen to reason he will die, the choice will be his. Do you have any more questions?"

"What about you?" Kagome knew that the demon in front of her was bone tired and was willing to allow him that much leeway in his attitude for the moment but she could also tell that his patience was being tested by the look of irritation that flitted across his face. "I mean, you'd laid down all these so called ground rules for me, do the same rules apply to you as well?"

"If you're asking if I will be faithful to you then the answer is yes of course." Distain filled his voice at the very idea that she might think otherwise of him. "If you truly have to wonder about that then you have no clue about who I really am. But, I tire of talking and am ready for your answer. What will it be?"

'_I must be getting soft in the head. He's rude, he's arrogant and he's demanding. I'm not sure how I'll live up to all of his expectations.'_ Kagome turned all the thoughts over in her head._ 'He's also strong, smart and has a large capacity for caring if the way he treats Yukina is anything to judge him by, even if he doesn't like to show it. He's also one of the most handsome guys I've seen.' _

'_You are correct, he is all of those things and more.'_ Kurama had the feeling that Kagome had been very close to blowing her top from being talked to the way that she had been and decided to come to his partner's aid. While Hiei might not show it on the outside if he was turned down by this girl who he had decided he wanted there was no telling what the consequences might be and Kurama didn't really want to know the answer. _'He's been alone all his life after being abandoned at birth and left for dead until he found Yukina. That should tell you how strong he is. In no way has it been easy for him. His honor is sacred to him and his word once given will not be broken. He may not always show it but he will love and value you. Can you honestly say these are all qualities in a man that you would wish to let pass you by?'_

She could feel him shifting his weight next to her, as he grew impatient waiting. With a hesitant smile she gave him the answer he sought. "I'm not perfect Hiei and I won't claim to be so don't expect it. But yes, I would like to go out with you."

"She said yes? After all those things I heard him say to her she still said yes?" Yusuke couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him but he couldn't figure out any other reason that Hiei would have taken the girl in his arms and kissed her. He turned to Kurama who was looking at the scene before him with no amount degree of surprise as well. "I'll never understand women. I can't believe she did that, the question is why?"

"I suppose you'd have to ask her that question." The fox wasn't about to admit that he'd had anything to do with swaying her decision in Hiei's favor or that in his opinion they'd be good for each other but inwardly he was proud of himself that he'd been able to help his friend. His face was impassive as he watched the two that had started to make their way back towards the group. Others might not be able to see it but Kurama could tell that Hiei was calmer then he had been before he'd taken the girl off to talk. _'He's been alone far too long as it is, he needs her whether he wants to admit it or not.'_

"Well, personally I'm happy for the both of them and I'm glad she did say yes. Hiei might be just the thing she needs to get over the rotten ways that Inuyasha has treated her in the past." At the sidelong glances she received Keiko's face flushed with embarrassment and a little guilt knowing that what Kagome had told her was to have been held in confidence. _'Now I've really gone and done it, she'll never trust me with her secrets again.'_

"What exactly did you mean by that remark? Is there something we should know about Keiko? Has he been abusing her or something stupid like that?" Things had gotten so strange that Kuwabara wasn't taking anything for granted anymore and the hanyou was an unknown factor in his opinion. That he was unpredictable was a given, if he was an abuser as well he wouldn't live long. Kuwabara's honor simply wouldn't allow him to put up with such a thing. "If there is you need to let us know about it now, not when we're in the middle of something that could possibly get her or us killed."

"Not that I am directly aware of." Keiko didn't want to answer any probing questions that would further betray the confidences that Kagome had placed in her but she wasn't about to lie either. Her eyes betrayed her unease at being questioned, at the moment she looked like she wished she could disappear from their view. _'The best that I can do is to be as vague as I can and hope they don't try to push for answers. Besides I feel sorry for him, it isn't like he asked to be dumped here. Maybe it'll get better when he makes some friends within the group and he can quit being so defensive about everything. At least I hope it works out that way. Besides he really doesn't seem to be any more unpredictable then Yusuke is.' _As the pair neared the group she hissed to the men. "Don't ask me anything more about it."

"Ask you more about what?" Kagome had heard the whisper and it filled her with a sense of dread. Whispers had never meant anything good she had learned and she wasn't about to take anything for granted anymore. If Keiko had found it necessary to whisper it obviously had something to do with her, it would be better to find out now what the conversation had been about now then to find out later by accident. Coming to a stop directly in front of the girl Kagome looked deeply into Keiko's eyes. "What was it that you were talking about?"

"They were only talking about Inuyasha." Kuronue didn't see what the big deal was or why the younger girl had refused to answer so he had taken it upon himself to do so. He tossed his hair back over his shoulder and returned Keiko's angry glare with an amused smirk of his own. It could honestly be said that there was fun to be had in sparring with these humans and seeing how annoyed he could make them. "It wasn't a big deal they were only asking what his personality was like and what they could expect from him."

"So are you guys a couple now?" Souta tried to divert the attention off of the hanyou that he had grown to like over time and considered a friend. He succeeded in part when his sister turned to look at him, a smile softening the hardness and pain that had been in her eyes only a few moments ago. "Well, I guess I have my answer if the look on your face is anything to go by. I hope this means that I won't have to worry about Hojo being at the door every other day now."

"Hojo is not an acceptable person to be in Kagome's presence any longer." Hiei growled out his answer, not even liking the mention of the young mans name. "The last time he dealt with Yusuke, any further dealings will be with me. It is my responsibility now, Kagome made it so when she accepted my courting her." There was no doubt that he was being serious about what he said, the mere mention of Hojo's name had him reaching for his katana.

"But you still need your sleep if you're going to bring Yukina back to the festivals tonight with the rest of us." Kagome laid a hand against his cheek, wondering how much longer he would be able to stay on his feet. Honestly she was worried about him, she could feel how drained he was at the moment even if he was too damned stubborn to admit to it. "I'll be fine, please go get some rest." She looked around at the people and demons who were currently standing clustered in a group. "See, I won't be alone so you don't have anything to worry about. Besides, it isn't like you can be around me twenty four hours a day."

Hiei was torn. His instincts were now warring against each other, demanding that he protect Kagome from any potential male rivals as well as protecting his sister. There was absolutely no way he could be in two places at the same time. His eyes fell upon Kagome. _'Would she be willing to go back to Genkai's temple and stay there with Yukina? I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to protect both of them at the same time anyway unless Kagome will agree to live there too. But I don't know that she'd be willing to leave her family yet either.'_ It was a huge problem and one that he was currently at a loss how to solve. The more he thought about it the more agitated he was becoming, extremely disliking being put in a position where it was becoming more and more apparent that he was going to have to depend on others for help with his personal life. His aura began to darken in response to his mood which was what got Kurama's attention the most.

'_Go get some sleep Hiei. It's obvious she isn't going to agree to miss all the festivities and she has duties tonight as a miko of the shrine, even if it is in pieces at the moment. Yusuke and I can keep an eye on her and protect her, now that you've made your intentions known we will both respect demon law. You know this is true. Besides that, no matter where you are if she needs you the energy of the web will let you know. Now go watch over your sister and get some sleep.'_ There was sympathy in the Kitsune's eyes for the dilemma his partner had found himself in, he himself would have felt the same way. He had offered the only solution he could reasonably think of, now it would be up to the fire apparition to make up his own mind.

'_As much as I may dislike the idea I think you're right. If anything comes up rest assured I will be back and someone will die.'_ The warning would be heeded he knew, they had been partners for far to long for Kurama not to take him seriously. Gathering Kagome in his arms he nuzzled her hair for a brief moment taking in her scent and covering her with his own. "I will be leaving you for a time in Kurama's and Yusuke's protection. If you have need of me, you know how to get hold of me and so do they. I shall return this evening with my sister to attend to your duties." With those words he reluctantly released her to turn and look at his team mates. "I am entrusting her into your care until I return." Once he had received a nod from each of them he was gone, back to Genkai's temple and back to his sister.

In the far off distance a pair of soft golden eyes glowed as Tamamo-no-Mae watched the goings on with interest. Her lips pulled back into a feral grin, she had been tracking the artifacts ever since the spill over of power had reawakened her and given her the power she had only previously dreamed of possessing. The fact that she had happened to stumble across Itsuki's path and become interested enough in where he had been going to put the effort into tracking his travels had paid off handsomely. _'This is going to be ever so much easier then I had thought and so much fun besides.'_

Authors Note: So there you have it, Hiei and Kagome have had their talk (the first of several) and they are now a couple. Ah me, they are going to be a fun couple to play with and Mae has some interesting situations in store for them as well as the others. She is such a conniving little female. I hope you're curious to read it as well.

A huge thanks to you my loyal readers and to Ryu for the critique and being my beta reader. I'd be lost without any of you.

Please leave me a review and let me know if I should start working on the next chapter of this story or if I should go back to working on some of my one shots for a while. I'd appreciate the feedback, thanks so much…

Until next time waves bye for now


	12. Chapter 12

Standing In The Shadows 12

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Twelve

Botan giggled, the girl still looked like she was in a mild state of shock. Not that she could blame the miko, Hiei was quite the catch if one could overlook his controlling tendencies. At the girl's blush Botan decided to give Kagome a break for a few moments, more teasing could come later. Amethyst eyes traveled over to rest upon a certain red haired kitsune who was staring at her curiously, though the ferry girl could almost see the look of dread entering his eyes as he wondered what she was thinking. Pushing a lock of blue hair back in place she contemplated the avatar before grinning. "Now all we have to do is get Kurama hooked up with somebody and we can all be like one big happy family." The look that crossed Kurama's face had her giggling once more as everyone turned to stare at her as if she'd gone insane. _'Really now, why wouldn't I want to see him happy with someone as well?'_

Seeing the uncomfortable look that Kurama was now giving the woman standing next to him, Souta decided to take some of the attention off of him. "We can't forget about Inuyasha." Even more disbelieving looks were tossed his way, which had the young man shaking his head in amusement even although there was still concern etched in his eyes. While Botan's enthusiasm was contagious and he was happy that his sister had found someone she was interested in as well, it still didn't ease his worry over the hanyou that he'd come to think of as a brother. Sooner or later the half demon would want to find someone that he could be happy with as well and it certainly wouldn't be the easiest of things to accomplish. His expression turned somber as he stared at the others. "Don't look at me like that, something tells me that he's going to need our help to adjust to this being his permanent home .A girlfriend might be one of the quickest ways for that to happen though it won't be easy. Especially now that there doesn't seem to be any hope for him and Kagome as a couple." Reluctantly he turned to face his sister who was staring at him curiously. "Even though you two decided to remain friends there's no denying he still cares about you. Imagine how he's going to feel watching you move on without him. A girlfriend would help distract him from that. Or hell, even just a friend that can sympathize and help him move on would work. Regardless, something is going to need to be done or it will be even harder for him to accept that his home is now in this time."

Kurama sighed as both Botan and Kagome shifted uncomfortably hearing Souta's proclamation. While Hiei was no longer around there was no doubt that he was still paying close attention to Kagome's feelings, if not listening in on the conversation as well. Having him show up once more demanding to know if she was regretting her decision wasn't the best of things to have happen. "I don't need any help finding a girlfriend if I should decide I want one. Really Botan, I'm surprised you would think that I actually need assistance. Is it so inconceivable that I would be able to find willing company on my own? Please. What makes you so sure I can't find someone anyway?" Kurama was more than a little tired of most of the females in his life trying to hook him up with the perfect date. Botan had been one of worst about it though and there were times that he wished Hiei could wipe the idea from her mind so he'd never have to worry about the problem again. Perhaps just this once his words had finally gotten through to her though, her gaze now trained upon the ground as she tried to avoid looking at him. A glance over at Kagome had him frowning; she was now staring off towards the shrine, no doubt thinking of the hanyou. Slowly he walked up to her and laid a hand on the miko's shoulder gaining her attention. "Try not to trouble yourself over what has happened Kagome. Everyone knew that eventually you would move on, including Inuyasha. While it is unfortunate that he no longer has an option to return to the past it is not insurmountable." Seeing her calm slightly had a slight smile crossing Kurama's face, at least she wasn't going to be unreasonable over this. "Souta does have a point however, the faster that Inuyasha adjusts to life in our times the less problems we will have trying to contain the damage that could come from his presence here although I'm not sure if a girlfriend is the right idea. Finding someone used to demons would be difficult in the first place which limits our options considerable. Perhaps a friend to help him adjust would be a better solution at this time unless someone else can offer a good alternative." Slowly his eyes scanned the group, waiting to see if anyone would give their own opinion on the matter.

Kurama's reassuring words did little to calm the unease that Kagome was feeling though she knew that her input would be required to prevent all hell from breaking loose. Images of Botan playing matchmaker with Inuyasha had her paling in horror, no that would not do at all. Reluctantly she considered just what sort of person would be able to help the hanyou through this trying time. "For the record I think setting him up with someone is a bad idea, if it's going to happen then let it happen on its own. For a friend however, there are some people he gets along with better than others." Memories of Inuyasha interacting with some of the people they ran across in the past played through her head as she considered it. They couldn't be too overwhelming like Kouga but someone as nice as Hojo would be asking for problems as well. Unfortunately the only types of people she'd seen him get along with for the most part just didn't know about demons in this time. "Well, for starters anyone he's going to make friends with has to be confident but not arrogant. Someone overly cheerful is likely to drive him up the wall so this person would have to be calm and serious but have the ability to lighten up as well." The person the hanyou had developed the closest friendship with was Kikyo which had her questioning how Inuyasha had put up with her at times though to be honest they'd definitely had their share of fights. "They'll also have to be smart too, able to keep one step ahead of him if at all possible." Though Kagome didn't want to say it, Inuyasha could easily slip into the mode of walking all over someone without even realizing it. Whoever got the thankless task of trying to accustom him to life in this time period certainly had their work cut out for them. Seeing everyone staring at her intently with the exception of a certain brunette had Kagome sighing heavily. Yusuke certainly wasn't going to like this; so far Keiko was the only one of the group who fit the requirements. Adding to it that the girl had already expressed an interest in befriending the hanyou could only make things more difficult with how the Toushin was being. Regardless, Kagome knew that Keiko was likely to be the only logical choice besides herself to help Inuyasha out. _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm setting up one heck of a fight here?'_

Kagome wasn't the only one who noticed Keiko's inattention though no one chose that moment to comment on it preferring not to set Yusuke off once again. "Well if nothing else that gives us a starting point." Kuronue shrugged his shoulders in indifference; it really didn't make any difference to him whether or not the hanyou found a new friend. The half demon would adapt or he wouldn't, it was as simple as that. "Either he'll adjust or he won't. I suppose the Reikai would be an option for him depending on Koenma's mood but I wouldn't count on it. Besides, I doubt he'd enjoy the company of ogres much anyway." Mentally he snorted at the image of the blue buffoon that Koenma kept as an assistant trying to help the man out. "Somehow I get the feeling he won't care to be banished to the Makai either so that narrows his choice down to humans. It is unlikely that my lady Amaterasu would be willing to allow even more demons to have access to the Ningenkai, nor would she bring anyone he was familiar with to this time period." Personally Kuronue thought it would be best if the hanyou was returned to the feudal era but that wasn't his decision to make. Slowly his eyes strayed toward the brunette that had yet to leave his side, though as of yet the demon knew that it wasn't because he'd won her over. More likely she was doing it just to get a reaction out of her brother. Seeing her look turn wary he averted his gaze, there was no need to make her feel uncomfortable just yet. A quick glance at Keiko had him chuckling in amusement, if he wasn't mistaken someone had already made a decision and it wasn't likely to go over well. "Choose whoever you want but remember this, I am not going to give him a chance at the young lady I have chosen to escort for the day. I'm sure someone else much more suitable, not to mention available, can be found for him."

Keiko didn't miss the look that the bat demon gave her and she leveled a glare at him but it was brushed off without a second thought. The very thought that anyone would be trying to fix Inuyasha up had already left a bad taste in her mouth. "I agree with Kagome and Kurama, who says he wants a girlfriend anyway?" Unless she missed her guess the hanyou wasn't interested in a romantic relationship anyway. Why else would he have allowed Kagome to slip through his fingers so easily when from everything she'd heard about their relationship had been about how close they were. No, now was not the time to be playing matchmaker with someone they had only met this morning. "With the exception of Kagome none of us really know anything about him and I hardly think a two sentence description sums him up enough for anyone to go hand picking a date for him. What he needs right now is someone to help him, think of it as a mentor of sorts." Keiko saw the skeptical look she was now receiving from Yusuke and stared at him as if daring him to say anything. "Although I think some of us would be better choices than others. If anyone even breathes the idea that they're trying to set him up in a relationship I can only imagine what kind of reaction that is going to get us." Fervently she was praying that Botan would drop the idea of finding him a date completely and as she looked over to Kagome she just knew that the priestess was doing the same.

The look that his girlfriend had given him had set Yusuke's nerves on edge and he had the sinking suspicion that he was treading on thin ice with her but that didn't stop him from pushing onwards. "What's going on in that head of yours Keiko?" His expression turned to one of suspicion, as the girl's look darkened considerably. It had been easy to push off her increasingly bad mood as one of being jealous because he'd helped Kagome earlier but now he wasn't so sure that was all there was to it. No, Yusuke definitely didn't like the direction this was taking. Crossing his arms he stared down at the girl, ignoring the looks being directed at him that clearly warned of impending danger. "Don't tell me that you're feeling sorry for him!" When Keiko's look didn't change his eyes widened, she wasn't seriously considering filling in for the position of comforting the hanyou was she? "Oh no! You're with me remember? He can find someone else to hold his hand if he needs it. It's not like he's some stray puppy that you can pick up and coddle!" There was more than one gasp of disbelief and a few snickers thrown in as well, was he the only one taking the situation seriously? That's what it sure as hell felt like to him. For once couldn't Keiko just listen to what he had to say instead of feeling like she had to help? "Shut up you guys that isn't what I meant and you know it!"

A stunned silence fell over the group as Keiko marched up to him, determination and no small amount of anger etched over her face. "I'm supposed to remember that I'm with you am I?" Where was this possessive streak when he'd gone running off into the Makai a few years back? So now it chose to make an appearance huh? Too bad for Yusuke she wasn't in the mood to put up with it. "I guess waiting for you for three years isn't enough for you is it? You just have to pull this caveman crap now when someone just might need my help! I can't believe how selfish you are being considering half the time it seems like you can't remember you're supposed to be with me!" Keiko jabbed a finger into his chest punctuating each word as her fury mounted. Every single instance of how Yusuke's eyes tended to wander over every beautiful woman they passed surging to the surface. Each time she'd said nothing, perhaps it was time to let him know just what she thought of his behavior. It was inexcusable that he could blatantly look at other women but at the mere mention of her befriending another male that he would blow up. "Well let me tell you a few things you selfish jerk!" A few snickers came from the direction where Kuwabara and Kuronue were standing but as she whirled to face them each male became deathly quiet. "You two can shut up as well or you're both next!" It would seem that Kurama and Souta were the only two smart males around, both wisely holding their silence in the path of her fury.

Just when Yusuke thought that the others might have saved him from her wrath the girl was once again staring at him with barely restrained anger. "Now Keiko, you should calm down." Slowly he backed away from her, trying to put a little space between them until Keiko regained her ability to reason. Inuyasha was an unknown demon, why shouldn't he be protective of her around him? "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just don't want you to get involved with someone like him, who knows what might happen. I don't trust him and you're always bitching at me for fighting. What do you think is going to happen if he tries to hurt you or makes a move on you? Believe me I'll enjoy beating his ass but I doubt you'd appreciate it much." It was the truth; if she wasn't nagging over his fighting then they'd get along fine for the most part. Yusuke took the chance to look over at Kagome who was now staring at him with her blue eyes narrowed. Obviously she didn't appreciate the comments he'd made about Inuyasha's character either but that couldn't be helped. Hell, hadn't she even said that when they'd first met Inuyasha had tried to kill her? No, there was no way he was trusting Keiko anywhere around the hanyou until he saw for himself that he could be trusted.

Keiko wasn't in the least impressed by his attempts to rationalize his way of thinking. It was nothing more than an excuse to get him out of trouble and she wasn't about to fall for it. God only knew that Yusuke did it any other time that a male approached her, whether they were human or not. Keiko still had flashbacks of what the man had almost done to Hojo when Yusuke had thought the guy was interested in her and not Kagome. Then again, the reaction was along the same level as what had just happened minutes before when Hojo had shown up. The silence stretched out between them as she pondered that thought. Was Yusuke subconsciously interested in Kagome? It would make sense, considering the protectiveness he was showing around the miko. Keiko was willing to bet money that's what it was, but she wasn't about to accuse him of it. If nothing else Kagome wasn't to blame for this one and speaking the thought out loud was sure to get back to Hiei and cause them problems in their new relationship. Bringing herself back to the present, she regarded Yusuke with a calm she didn't feel. "Just admit it Yusuke, what you are saying is that you think you can always keep me on the back burner while you go off fighting demons with Kurama and Hiei. Nevermind the fact that you were supposed to have been fired from the position, you still do it anyway. Well let me tell you something. I for one am tired of it. I'm tired of that and I'm tired of the way you always seem to have your eyes glued to every female we pass when we're supposed to be out together. It's like I might as well not even be there and you know it! I'm not so much of a fool to think that you only do that when we're together either, you pretty much proved that today. So let's try this again, what's your problem if I choose to be his friend?"

Yusuke's anger flared up to match hers. Dammit, she might have a point on some things but not this time! Why couldn't she see that? "He's dangerous Keiko! He's dangerous to us and believe it or not he's dangerous to you as well." The last thing he'd expected was for his girlfriend to call him out like that, especially in front of everyone else. Without looking at them the Toushin could feel the eyes of their audience upon them. Some sympathetic to his plight, others condemning. So what if he looked at other women, it wasn't like he had plans to go bang any of them so why should it matter? And why the hell would she bring it up just now? When a snicker of amusement reached his ears Yusuke didn't have to look to see it was that damned bat demon either. So help him someone was going to get spirit gunned halfway to the Reikai if they weren't careful. _'Let's see the bastard laugh then when he's lit up like a fucking Christmas tree!'_ Oh yes, there would be hell to pay later once he got out of this but first he had to salvage things with Keiko. "Just listen to me on this one Keiko, stay away from him. We'll work on the rest of this crap later when we don't have so many people watching."

So their relationship fell into the category of 'crap' did it? The thought stung but Keiko kept the hurt from showing. Maybe this was for the best then, if they were meant to be together then eventually it would be worked out though Keiko no longer held out much hope. Sighing heavily she stared into his angry brown eyes trying to figure out how to reach him. "There isn't anything left to work out Yusuke. I told you I'm tired of it and once again you just blow me off like my thoughts don't matter. You say he's dangerous. And you aren't? Half the town cowers before the great Urameshi and you're proud of that fact. You're just as dangerous as he is, maybe even more so depending on who's standing across from you. I don't see much of a difference between the two of you and you ordering me around isn't going to change my mind. He needs a friend, someone who understands him. I'm the closest thing we've got so I intend to be the one to help him, whether you like it or not." Determination showed plainly in her eyes as she willed Yusuke to accept what she was saying. "You don't need me right now Yusuke and he does. Just try to understand for once alright?"

Yusuke could see that there was no getting through to her in the mood that she was in but that didn't mean that he was willing to concede the war that was brewing. She might have won for now but he was damned sure going to make her realize that they would be talking about this again, her proclamations be damned. "Don't even think this is the end of it Keiko because it isn't, not by a long shot. Yusuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at the girl, angry that she'd be so willing to cast his worries aside. One of these days her trusting nature was going to get her into trouble. "Trust me Keiko, that guy is going to screw up sooner or later and when he does, I'm going to be waiting for him."

The need to defend the hanyou who wasn't there to stand up for himself was strong in Kagome's mind. How many times had he protected her when she couldn't do it herself? While Yusuke's concern was touching, she couldn't say that she completely agreed with him. "You're over reacting Yusuke. InuYasha isn't as dangerous as you're trying to make him out to be. Besides that I think you're forgetting that he is my friend and staying at my house for the time being." It wasn't as if Inuyasha would go through the town terrorizing innocent people or anything like that and Kagome wasn't going to stand there and let Yusuke or anyone else badmouth him much less threatening him. "He may be loud at times and brash but trust me, he would never knowingly hurt any of us without a darned good reason. You just have to give him a chance and get to know him!" Seeing the look of irritation and disbelief that Yusuke and a few of the others were giving her, Kagome glared at them as if that would prove her point. Turning the miko sought out her brother, knowing that he would support her point of view. The hanyou had been one of his idols for the longest time and would have no problem back her up in this instance. "Isn't that right Souta?"

Without hesitation Souta nodded his head, opening his mouth to back up what Kagome had said before he was cut off though it was from an unexpected source. Keiko had once more stepped forward, drawing the groups' attention with her determined look as she walked up to Kagome and smiled. "I have a wonderful idea Kagome, this might solve all of our problems for the time being. Hiei is your boyfriend now and I'm sure you'll be going out and doing things together. Inuyasha is likely to want to go as well but there's that whole jealousy thing to deal with. Since it looks like me and Yusuke are taking a break in our relationship until he figures out he can't have it both ways how about I be the one to keep Inuyasha company. It won't be dating per say but it would get him out of the shrine and give him a chance to get used to life here while giving him one more person to talk to!"

The question had stunned her for several long seconds and Yusuke had a look of disbelief on his face. Clearly he hadn't seen this one coming; there was no mistaking the dark anger that was rolling off of his aura making her wince. It was definitely a position Kagome had no desire to be in and it had her shifting uncomfortably. Fixing Keiko with a look that said 'don't get your hopes up' Kagome sighed. ""I'll have to ask him before I can say yes. I won't speak for him, this has to be a decision that he makes." Of course that caused Yusuke to glare in her direction for even offering such a thing but she ignored it for the moment. " "But I promise I will ask. InuYasha will probably agree a lot faster if you speak to him yourself, it seems like he already likes you at least a little bit." While it didn't mean the hanyou was attracted to the girl it was indeed helpful that he hadn't started hurling insults at her just yet. That if nothing else was a point in Keiko's favor. A wave of irritation that was not her own passed through her body, making Kagome stop in what she was about to say. For a moment it confused her until she realized that it was coming from the newly form bond that she shared with the others. A quick look over to Kurama had her noticing that he'd grown silent as well, a look of resignation on his face as he listened to something that only he could hear.

It had been the combination of anger, confusion and anxiety that echoed through their newly formed bond that had disturbed Hiei's sleep once again and he was far from pleased about the situation. Obviously something had upset Kagome once again and while if it had been someone else he would have brushed it off as something unimportant, since Kagome was now his anything that centered on her involved him as well. Since he hadn't gotten a mind call from Kurama over the matter the apparition knew that nothing dreadfully wrong had taken place, which could only mean something had happened within the group itself. 'Dammit this had better be important Kurama, I can feel Kagome getting pissed off yet again. If whatever is causing it isn't a matter of life and death then I want you to tell those fuckers that the next one of them that riles her up enough to disturb my sleep is getting a katana up the ass... sideways!'

Somehow Kurama had known that Hiei was going to put his opinion in before it was all said and done and true to form the apparition didn't disappoint him but it was Youko who responded before he had a chance. 'Don't be such a priss Hiei, keep your pants on. It's only Yusuke and Keiko having another of their famous arguments, then the conversation turned to InuYasha.' Youko could very easily feel the irritation that was traveling down through the bond but he could also feel another influence coming from somewhere around him and was having a problem pinpointing where it was coming from. The touch was extremely familiar but at the same time not one he could identify at that particular moment. His mind voice became cold and distant as he sought to determine just who it was. 'Quiet... 'There's something more going on here then what's meeting the eye.' His cold golden eyes narrowed in concentration as he sought out the source through Kurama's vision looking for any telltale energy signatures that would give him more of an idea of just who was out there. Obviously something was amiss and the kitsune was determined to figure out just what it was. Just as he had almost figured it out a snarl of frustration escaped his lips, the feeling having vanished into thin air leaving no trace of where it had disappeared. It was as if whoever it was had noticed the attention he was directing their way and picked just to perfect moment to disappear. 'Damn it all to hell! I almost had it and then it just disappeared!'

The sheer anger the apparition felt surging forward through the bond from Youko had Hiei's eyes opening involuntarily. 'What disappeared? What are you talking about?' Already he was tensed on the branch he'd been laying on, prepared to leave at a moments notice should he receive word that he was needed. The need to go check on Kagome was strong and it would take little effort to return to collect the miko, bringing her back to Genkai's to ensure she was safe. However the one thing that made him hesitate was Yukina, at the moment he wasn't sure if he should leave her alone at the temple after everything had happened. When no immediate response came from Youko the apparition sighed. 'Either way it doesn't look like I'm going to get much sleep today.' Silently he waited, knowing that if it were something important his partner would tell him. A light flurry of snow had started drifting its way down off of the branches above his head but Hiei paid them no mind. The small flakes would melt before they ever had a chance to touch him. A movement to the side caught his attention and he realized that Yukina was now looking at him through the window, her expression one of pure curiosity. With her being in the bond as well the Koorime had to be experiencing all the same emotions that he was and was no doubt wondering what had caused it. A wave of comforting energy hit him then, his sister's attempt at reassuring him that everything would be all right. Slowly he tried to relax, knowing that there was no need to concern her just yet. Responding in kind, Hiei sent a calming wave back towards her with a thought through their bond. 'Everything is fine Yukina; go back to what you were doing. There is no need to be alarmed.' When she retreated away from the window returning to her chores, Hiei turned his attention back to the Fox. The next word he sent spoke volumes, telling him that he was finished with waiting. 'Well?'

Feeling that Hiei was mere moments from leaving the temple, Youko made an effort at neutralizing his tone so as not to set the apparition off any further. 'Whoever it was is gone now, if it's Kagome you're worried about don't be. If whatever it is returns we will be able to keep her safe until you arrive.' Feeling Yukina's influence on the hybrid had helped to cool his own temper though Youko remained on alert, searching for anything that could be considered out of the ordinary. 'I almost had a lock on whatever it was but they've left the area.' The more he'd thought about it the more certain Youko was that he knew exactly who it was though he hoped he was wrong. Those particular thoughts however were kept carefully shielded; the consequences of their actions if he were correct could be devastating. None knew better than he did just what the woman was capable of, it had been that sheer ruthlessness and power that had drawn him to her in the beginning. 'There's no telling how strong she's gotten over the years or what she's capable of doing. The only one who would know that for certain is Inari but I don't have a good enough reason to go asking about her.'

Years of being acquainted with the kitsune had given Hiei an edge around him that very few had and at the moment the apparition just knew there were things that Youko was leaving out. 'Just what is it you're hiding from me?' Much was being left out and he could tell that just by the manner in which the kitsune was speaking. It was times like this that Youko frustrated him like no other could. Once more Hiei was ready to take leave of the temple and go investigate in person but he decided that he would give the kitsune one more chance before the choice was made. 'If something is happening that I need to be aware of it would be best to tell me now.'

Unfortunately Youko wasn't ready to part with his secrets just yet, not until he was certain about what he thought was happening. 'It's……. nothing. When I figure it out I'll let you know.' With that the kitsune turned his attention back to the group, effectively closing down the link he had with Hiei even though he could feel the apparition's mounting irritation. It was only a matter of time before Hiei made another appearance but whether the time was now or later really wasn't of concern to him at the moment. For now the argument transpiring between Yusuke and Keiko was far more entertaining and helped dispel the edge of unease that lurked just within reach.

"I've made up my mind, you're not going to tell me who I can or cannot be friends with Yusuke. If I want to get to know him better then I can and I will! It's my decision if I want to ask him out or not and I don't want you to interfere." Keiko was tired of arguing with the man, she'd get it through his head one way or another that she was free to be friends with whoever she wanted to be. A relationship was supposed to be based on trusting your partner but from the way Yusuke was acting, that vital ingredient was conspicuously absent. To be honest she felt sorry for InuYasha, he didn't seem to be such a bad sort of person to be around and he had kept her safe after the battle while Yusuke had been busy taking care of Kagome and her injuries. It wasn't in her to hold that fact against Yusuke or Kagome because it had been needed at the time but it still made an impact whether they wanted it to or not. _'Whether Yusuke wants to admit it or not he did help wining that battle this morning. Besides that I know Kagome needed the help and I understand that but darn it, you'd think he could have made a little bit of time for me too.'_ Resolutely Keiko stood there, waiting to see what Yusuke's next move would be as they stared at each other. Her declaration had been bold, of that there was no doubt and surely he'd have something more to say on the matter.

"Has everyone forgotten that this is Omisoka? I know that this is the time to be getting rid of all the negative from the past year and I suppose that includes the battle that happened today but I'd really like to be able to have some fun too." Souta was tired of listening to the arguing and was more then ready to go sight seeing and visiting the shrines. The look on his face told each one of them that he was more than fed up with their antics and now each one of them stood looking at him in surprise, which made him roll his eyes in irritation. Hearing them arguing about InuYasha wasn't adding to his enjoyment of the day either. Kagome had once told him that getting the entire group together could be more dangerous than running around naked in the feudal era while screaming free jewel shards, come and get them! Unfortunately he was beginning to think she hadn't been kidding, if someone didn't stop Yusuke and Keiko soon someone was going to end up hurt and somehow he doubted it would be Keiko. 'Jeez the guy isn't even here and they still can't let up, maybe I should go find Hojo simply so the subject can be changed.' Seeing for the moment that they were going to shut up at least for the time being he looked at Botan, then at the other members of the group who were now milling around as if they didn't know what the hell they were going to do. That was fine with him; it wasn't like their attendance was mandatory to his enjoyment of the evening after all. "Let's go find something fun to do Botan, these others can follow if they want to. There's a restaurant right down the road that's been advertising it's Toshikoshi-soba. So, what do you say?"

Botan looked at her friends before looking at the boy holding her arm and nodded slowly. "I think I'd like that." The normally happy girl was subdued after all the events that had happened today and wasn't happy about the effects that it was having on all of her friends. Adding to her unease was the feeling that somehow there was an outside influence that was affecting everyone's behavior but no one had mentioned it and she wasn't sure that she wasn't imagining it. 'Kuwabara has always been extremely sensitive to spirit energy, why hasn't he noticed anything? It just doesn't make sense. Shizuru should have noticed it too, she's got spiritual awareness just like he does and she hasn't said anything either. I know it's not just my imagination, it can't be. As soon as I get back I'm going to have to talk to Koenma and see if maybe he can get some of this straightened out.' Without waiting for the others Souta had started to lead her towards the restaurant, making good on his statement that they could stay or follow as they pleased. Botan really didn't mind one way or another as long as things settled down for the time being, she really didn't like to see everyone upset like they were. Seeing Yusuke and Keiko break up again had her uneasy but it wasn't as if it hadn't happened before. They'd eventually work things out and get back together, right?

"Personally I think they've got the right idea. I could go for something to eat." Kuronue let out an exaggerated sigh, he was tired of listening to the bickering going on and was also ready to do something different. Watching humans could be amusing but after a while they became tiresome and reminded him of just why he preferred the Makai. What he wouldn't give to return there but it was unlikely to happen any time in the near future. "Toshikoshi-soba you say? It's been a long time since I had any of that, let go." He started walking in the direction that Souta had indicated taking Shizuru along with him and leaving the others to follow as they would. If they decided they weren't hungry and wanted to continue their arguments it wasn't his business. It wasn't more then a couple of steps before they had caught up with Souta and Botan though they remained a few steps behind. Footsteps could be heard trailing after them letting him know that the others had indeed decided to straggle along behind them. As they turned down another street the crowd became thicker, forcing them to slow their pace and giving him even more time to think. The question started burning in his mind as they walked along with the crowd they had now merged with and he turned to ask the girl he was escorting as he indicated the people behind them. "Are they always so argumentative?"

"No, they aren't. Normally everyone gets along pretty well together. Which is one reason why I don't understand why everyone's fighting, it just doesn't make sense." Shizuru reached up and impatiently brushed the hair from her face as she looked up at the bat demon with curiosity in her eyes. A person brushed up against her rather rudely but didn't apologize as they kept walking causing her to turn and glare at the person's departing back. An amused chuckle brought her attention back to the tall male standing beside her forcing her to sigh. Men found the strangest things amusing at times, which brought her back to her previous thoughts. "Do you know something about this that you're not telling us?"

"Perhaps it would be better if Kurama was the one that answered that question, it is Youko's past we are talking about after all." The woman's attitude was both amusing and charming, not many human women had the fire that Shizuru seemed to and he liked that about her. As long as it wasn't directed at him he decided as her neutral expression turned to one of irritation at his answer. Kuronue turned thoughtful, he wasn't about to divulge his friends life history to these strangers but for some reason he was becoming reluctant to allow the possibility that someone in this group should die because Youko didn't want to admit that he had once been seduced by the power she held. To a point he could even understand her irritation at his evasive answer, the thought caused him to sigh heavily. "I'll talk to him about it, in the meantime I would offer the advice to keep your senses alert and take nothing out of the ordinary for granted. I had the pleasure of meeting Tamamo-no-Mae at one point, it's a meeting I won't soon forget."

"Well, what can you tell us about her?" Yusuke had been listening in on the conversation, looking for anything to distract him from the fight with Keiko and this was as good as anything else. Seeing that Kuronue wasn't about to open his mouth at the moment Yusuke looked at Kurama, glaring when the kitsune refused to meet his eyes. This was just the perfect time for the redhead to turn stubborn, refusing to say anything at all that could help him. The whole situation was beginning to piss him off all over again and he was more than ready to beat someone's ass. Picking up his pace he approached the bat demon, focusing all of his attention on him for the moment. He wasn't about to let this go without a fight, it was time that these people realized that he was the leader of the team for a reason. They'd better start remembering that soon or it was going to turn nasty. "Look, you want us to trust you, well this would be a damn good way to start!"

Kuronue tilted his head to consider the Toushin for a moment as if considering his what his answer would be and how much to reveal. Then he shook his head; there just wasn't any way around it if he didn't want Amaterasu to suddenly show up demanding to know what exactly he thought he was doing when he knew how much was at stake. Long ago he'd learned not to anger the Goddess and if he could avoid doing so again then it was go the best. Still, he couldn't just betray his former partner either so it meant he had to choose his words wisely. "For starters, she's older then any of us here, not to put too fine of a point on it, she was already old when Raizen was young and reckless. For stealth and cunning I've never met any better but her honor and loyalty is to herself and none other." Now he eyed Yusuke carefully, giving the man a measuring look of his own as they faced each other down. He'd seen the Toushin in battle and knew he'd be a formidable opponent or ally. "I have given you what you asked for, what do you offer me in return?"

Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair and glared at the man. What had ever happened to just helping out the team without expecting anything in return? Perhaps he was expecting too much from this new demon or maybe he'd just become used to working with Hiei and Kurama after so long. Clearly Kuronue was unlike either of those two, which was what perhaps bothered him the most. "What is it you think you want?" Asking that question annoyed him although thinking back to the way the demons he'd run across in the Makai he knew that he shouldn't have been particularly surprised. Almost all of them had always wanted something of equal value when they gave something that they felt was important or whenever they believed they could twist the situation so it would benefit themselves. It only made sense that the demon standing before him would be no different. It was just the way things were and he was tempted to tell Kuronue what he thought about the custom but then he thought better of it. While he could get the information other ways, the man before him was the most easily accessible and likely to answer.

"Until I decide differently I want to align myself as a part of this group. I have information you need not to mention talents and skills that are not currently at your disposal. Are you willing to give me what I ask for to gain access to these things that you need?" Violet eyes narrowed as he looked over to consider Kuwabara. That was one human that Kuronue knew he would continue to have problems with. Somehow he'd managed to get along fairly well with everyone else on the team but Kuronue didn't know how they had put up with him. Was he worthy enough in battle to make it worth their while to do so? At the moment it was something that remained to be seen. "I also demand that the human stops with the name calling and shows me proper respect. If he refuses I will be hard pressed to help him as well."

"Who said I need your help?" Kuwabara stiffened when he realized that Kuronue was talking about him yet again, talking like he was beneath the bat demon. He'd had more than enough of being treated like shit by the so-called superior race; he'd kicked enough of their asses that they should be the ones affording him the proper respect for a change. His eyes narrowed at the tall demon and yelled ahead from his position of bringing up the rear of the group, he'd tried to stay quiet for at least a little while but the man's attitude was just too much. "Who said any of us do you overgrown rodent? I haven't heard you say anything that we couldn't have found out another way. And get your hands off my sister!"

"You have just made my point." A lip curled slightly exposing the tip of a sharpened fang as Kuronue stared at him in disgust. The human just couldn't keep his mouth shut it would seem and somehow he knew that cutting Kuwabara's tongue out, while satisfying for the moment wouldn't solve their problems in the long run. "It is apparent that the human does not wish my help. I have unselfishly offered it and he has refused. Fine, he is on his own and can depend on Itsuki for the transportation he will need in the future or he just won't show up at all. Either way, it's not my problem." Dismissing the tall man from any further consideration he once again stared at Yusuke who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Would the Toushin back up his friend or choose wisely and not spurn his offer? At the moment he couldn't venture a guess, this man seemed to be quite unpredictable and would bear further watching in the future. "You seem to be the team leader, what do you say?"

It was entirely tempting to tell the bat demon to shove his offer up his ass but Yusuke wasn't certain that was a good idea either. Itsuki might or might not return to help them, assuming he was needed in the first place. Knowing his luck though it would be and Yusuke knew just how well they all loved that particular dimensional demon. Hell, he wouldn't put it past the man to trap them between worlds and then leave them there to rot. It would seem like the only viable alternative was standing before him, waiting on an answer. "You really don't give me much choice do you?" Agreeing to the terms that he didn't feel he had any control over was about as much fun as swallowing sour grapes but he didn't see any way around it. His voice took on a deadly tone as he stalked forward to stare at the demon, his entire demeanor of one that it would be a mistake to cross. There was no illusion of trust between them, not just yet and everyone knew it. "Don't make me regret the decision to agree with this. So help me, if you do there won't be anyone to save you."

"Now you've hurt my feelings." Kuronue winked at Shizuru to let her know that he wasn't offended by Yusuke's words and was just having some small bit of fun. But the fury that was mounting in the other man's eyes was evidence of just how much strain he was under at the moment and proof that things could rapidly reach a breaking point. Oh yes, this man would make an interesting ally though he needed to learn to rein in that temper if they were to face Tamamo-no-Mae anytime soon. "Calm down, I was only kidding. It's nice to know that we can now trust each other." His face sobered as he suddenly thought of something, since the main group of fighters were men this could potentially turn into a large problem, especially when dealing with a kitsune foe of the female persuasion. "I hope none of you guys are swayed by a pretty female face."

"Don't tell me she's pretty too." Kuwabara forgot about his animosity towards Kuronue for the moment and stepped closer to the demon, wishing to learn more about the woman who was supposed to be such trouble. Just the fact that she was a female to begin with spelled trouble with him, his honor code wouldn't allow him to strike her and truthfully it bothered him that the other guys would end up doing so. How else were they supposed to fight her anyway? So far he hadn't heard much about her that could give them any real help in planning. "Just how pretty are we talking about here? She's not going to try pulling any of that spell crap on us is she?"

"Actually yes she will and the chances are good that she will succeed." There was stillness in the air along with a growing sense of dread and anticipation at what further knowledge would be revealed. The best defense against the charms and spells Tamamo-no-Mae could use would be if a strong emotional bond was already in place between the males and their chosen females yet from what he'd seen so far, there were flaws in each and every one of the relationships present. If that was indeed the case, it looked as if their chances didn't bode well. It looked like Kagome was just about to ask him for more information when Kuronue turned to her. "I know you've spent a lot of time in the past. Tell me, do you remember your history concerning the reign of Emperor Konoe and his consort?"

Authors Note: Here is the next installment for your enjoyment  Next, I plan to do a one shot that will hopefully satisfy some peoples cravings for a lemon LOL. With any luck it will be out in the next week or so.

Anyway, as always, thank you to Ryu for being such a wonderful beta for me. Thank you also to all my past and future reviewers. It's all appreciated and it's all good.

Until next time enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Standing In The Shadows 13

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Chapter Thirteen

"Emperor Konoe and his consort?" Kagome stilled as she searched her memory for information as to the name and the significance it held in the history she had learned. Her face was a mask of concentration then realization slowly began to dawn in her eyes along with an impending sense of dread. She stared at Kuronue for a moment, her blue eyes growing almost impossibly large then turned to look at Kurama as if measuring him by some unknown standard. Slowly her attention returned to Kuronue. "You're asking me about Emperor Konoe who ruled around 1155 aren't you? The cloistered Emperor was Toba right?" At the slow nod she received from Kuronue as an answer she almost exploded in disbelief as fear and worry rushed to the forefront of her mind. Her hands clenched into fists as her body began to glow a soft pink in response to her spiking emotions. "You're not telling me that she's back again. Are you??"

Everyone started to slowly back up a few steps as she visibly struggled to bring her emotions back under control. Yusuke and Kurama moved quickly to pull Botan back, inadvertently bring Souta with them. Neither was sure if Botan could be purified or not but it wasn't worth taking the chance to find out. Kuronue stood warily, he wasn't all that close to her but at the moment he didn't care to move any closer and tempt fate. It would seem that Hiei had his work cut out for him teaching the girl how to control her powers better. As her power spiked there was a hum of power as the energy web kicked in, the artifacts choosing to smooth over the power fluxation and bringing it once again into balance. Kurama groaned, he felt like he'd been hit with a broad blade sword. _'We're going to have to teach her how to control her emotions, I don't want to feel like this every time she decides to get upset.'_

"Just who is it that you're talking about Kagome? It's obvious you recognize the names and since Youko apparently isn't filling any of us in on his little secrets then I think it's important for you tell us what we need to know." Yusuke was frustrated but it obviously wouldn't do anyone any good to upset the miko standing in front of him again. That little demonstration of her power had told him just how dangerous and unpredictable she really was and he had no wish to lose any team members because her power somehow felt she was threatened. He could also feel Hiei's ki, which meant the man was approaching at a great speed and from the feel of it he wasn't happy at all. _'Great, that's just what I need. Watch him try to drag her away from here.' _He could see the girl was hesitant to answer and he tried once more, praying she would start talking before Hiei arrived. "Come on Kagome, the sooner we know, the sooner we can start planning."

"The history is actually quite confusing, it's just as much the legends that I had to learn to be the shrines Miko as it is about the history I've learned in school." Kagome looked around her for a seat out of the sun where they could all have a little privacy from any prying eyes to discuss what she knew. Spying a spot several yards further down the trail she led the small group over to a small grassy knoll, and then waited in silence until everyone had gathered around. "This isn't going to be pretty but you asked…"

"Just say whatever it is that you've got to say so we get her dealt with Kagome. We don't want to be dealing with her forever you know and batboy here isn't giving us much to go on. The sooner this over with and we can be done with it the better it will be for everyone involved." Kuwabara was ready for this to be over and done with. Yukina wasn't there anymore and he hadn't been chosen by one of the artifacts so he was in a hurry to be able to get back to the festivities. " Besides that, the sooner this is over the sooner I can get my sister away from that wanna be lover boy and we can all get on with our lives."

Kurama looked at Kuwabara for a moment before turning his gaze onto his old partner. There could very easily be bloodshed soon if Kuwabara didn't quit antagonizing the demon. Kuronue didn't have the strong ties to the group that he did and the red head obviously didn't grasp the amount of knowledge and power that the bat demon held or just how much service he could be to them all. _'It isn't going to take much more before he decides not to help at all.' _A dark look and a raised eyebrow from Kuronue in silent question had him silently shaking his head; it was obviously his turn this time to shut the man up. "Kuwabara, if you don't let Kagome talk we'll never learn what she knows before Hiei arrives to drag her back to Genkai's temple. Something tells me that part of what she knows will even be news to Youko."

A black shadow passed briefly overhead signaling Hiei's arrival and he was suddenly standing in the midst of the group next to Kagome. Crimson eyes swept over her looking for any sign of damage or injury, which would have caused the wild power surge. Finding nothing he turned to the group to stare for a moment in disgust. "It's too late, I'm already here! Tell me which one of you idiots it was that caused Kagome to feel threatened enough that her power would flare up like that. Can't any of you imbeciles let things go for even a few hours or do you all need a babysitter?" Quiet had descended over the group at the question. While Kuronue may have asked the original question Yusuke knew that he had furthered it along by pressing the girl to answer as had Kurama. None of them wanted Hiei's ire directed at them and to point out one would point out them all. Hiei's thinly held patience snapped. "Fine then. Since no one chooses to answer me, I'll just take Kagome with me back to Genkai's temple. I'm sure I can find an activity there that will tire her out and we can then get some sleep."

There were a few slight giggles from the girls and a look of shock on Souta's face as the meaning of Hiei's words slowly sank in. Kagome's face blushed a bright shade of pink as she also realized exactly what it was that he meant by a tiring activity and she turned her face to stare at him in amazement and embarrassment that he could say such a thing in front of everyone. Kurama and Kuronue shared a look of amusement and knowing smirks, it was obvious to them that Hiei would have no compunctions about taking the girl any place or time if only she would allow it. Only Yusuke didn't find any humor in the situation. His lips pressed firmly into a thin line and his stance stiffened perceptibly. Hiei wasn't taking the threat anywhere near serious enough for his satisfaction or peace of mind. _'Doesn't he realize how important this is?'_ He cleared his throat about to tell Hiei exactly what he thought of the suggestion that had been made but Kagome beat him to it.

"I've decided I'm really not comfortable telling you everything I know anymore until I've had a chance to go over the old scrolls and those are back at the house. I'd also like a chance to talk to my Grandfather, he loves to talk about the ancient legends and he'll probably cry with joy that I even want to hear his stories." Kagome looked down at her hands for a few long moments trying to figure out the best way to get out of going back to the temple. _"I've never done anything like that before, how do I tell him I'm a virgin?'_ Silently she waited for her face to return to a normal color even though she could feel everyone's eyes on her. At last she raised her head turning to look at each person in turn before her eyes finally settled on Hiei. "I'm really not ready to go anywhere and I don't want to miss out on what's left of the day. Besides I still have my duties as a shrine Miko. If they promise not to ask anything more about the legends can you accept that I want to continue the rest of the day out with everyone?" It was sidestepping his question about who it was that had upset her and she knew it but she hoped he would let it slide, she just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"We need to talk" Hiei took Kagome's arm and steered her away from the group where they could talk in private without the danger of being overheard. Finally he came to a stop and turned to her, his face showing a trace of impatience at having to explain what he obviously thought she should have known without him having to spell it out. "Questioning my decisions in public is not acceptable. I will not have others thinking badly of my perspective mate because of this behavior. I don't know if this was acceptable when you dealt with the hanyou but it is not acceptable with me. I expect I will not be forced to explain this to you again." He paused for a moment thinking about anything else he wanted to say then noticed the dark look of anger building on the girls face. "However, I will compromise with you this time. You may stay as you wish but if this happens again you will come home with me until your duties as a Miko call you away. I trust this is acceptable."

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice to speak at the moment. His concession to her request had been just enough to stop her from blowing up in anger at the way he had spoken to her. _'If that had been Inuyasha I would have either sat him to the nine hells or I would have been sorry tempted to pin him back onto Goshinboku. I know I'd heard about these demon customs in the past but I thought Sango had been kidding when she had said how strict they were. So I'm going to have to decide if it's something I can live with or if I want to give up on any chance of a relationship with Hiei.'_ Her eyes unfocused in concentration as a small tug on her soul answered the question for her as a foreign thought tendril wrapped around her mind soothing her anger and reassuring her that yes, the fire apparition was the one that she was meant to spend her life with. Kagome gave a start as she realized that Amaterasu was the one reassuring her then looked over again at Hiei. "That's fair, thank you."

Together they walked back in silence to the waiting group. Silence fell over the group as they drew closer but not before Hiei managed to catch whispered comments from the girls wondering how long Kagome was going to put up with such an attitude from him. _'How utterly female. If they think they're going to dictate the terms of my relationship they're going to learn how wrong they are.'_ His gaze fell to the men. The three demons were saying nothing, only watching them with understanding and some sympathy in their eyes. They understood why Hiei had done what he did, their instincts would have demanded no less of them but they also knew it was going to be a difficult change for Kagome to adjust to. Kuronue looked over at the girls' absentmindedly and sighed, hoping he wouldn't run into the same problems if he ever decided to take a mate, he wasn't sure it would be worth the aggravation.

"She can stay provided there is no more talk of this today. If there is, she has agreed to return with me. You are all warned." Hiei stretched and looked around the area critically before turning once more to Kagome. "Rest assured I will be nearby. Yukina is safe enough at the temple and I tire of making unnecessary trips." His eyes picked out an evergreen tree that would have adequate foliage to conceal him from prying eyes as well as some protection from the snow that was once again threatening to fall from the overcast sky. A slight wind rippled through his hair giving him an even wilder appearance as he turned his hardened gaze upon Yusuke. "I have not missed the importance of the questions Detective. But the answers can wait, I sense no immediate danger." With those words he disappeared onto his chosen branch and settled down to sleep. _'At least if I have to collect her I won't have as far to travel.'_

There were no further questions concerning the past or about the legends but privately Keiko wondered just how long Kagome was going to put up with Hiei's attitude. _'It isn't like they've known each other all their lives, I don't know why she's putting up with it now.'_ She shrugged her shoulders and impatiently pushed her hair back behind her ear as she walked making Yusuke look at her with a question in his eyes but she chose to ignore it, turning her head away from him as if she hadn't seen it. _'He had his chance and he blew it. I'm tired of being the second fiddle in his life; we're finished. It's sad really; Hiei's acting just as overbearing as Yusuke always does if not worse. I have a feeling it won't be too long until they break up as well. But that's none of my business I guess.'_ Increasing the speed of her steps slightly she caught up to Shizuru and Kuronue; then fell in beside them. "So, are you guys going to be a couple now?"

"What on earth gave you an idea like that??" Shizuru was shocked by the question, it was one that she never would have expected and she wasn't quite sure how to respond to it. She stopped walking and turned to stare at the girl who seemed to have suddenly taken over Botan's annoying habit of trying to play matchmaker. "You know I've never even considered anyone since Sakyo, just what makes you think I'm looking now?" There was a gleam of speculation in the other girl's eyes that had her slightly wincing, wondering just what it was that Keiko was up to. She spared a look up at the demon that was her current escort only to find that he was wearing an equally stunned expression. "I assure you I had no part in her asking that question!"

'_You need to hurry and get us up there where Kuronue and Shizuru are. Do you see the looks on their faces? Something is happening up there and I want to know what it is.'_ Youko had been quietly watching the group through Kurama's eyes ever since Kagome had gotten upset and Hiei had deemed it important enough to make an appearance. Tensions were still running high within the group even if no one was talking about the legends anymore and now Youko was both worried and curious what could have happened this time. He started pacing in the corner of Kurama's mind that held, his tail swishing furiously and his ears twitching that his human counterpart was moving so slowly. _'Come on Kurama, move your feet! Get up there with them now, I want to know what the hell is going on!'_

'_Give me a chance Youko, I'm going.'_ He looked over at Botan and Souta who he had been walking with only to find that they were watching the scene unfolding as well. Botan had a strange secretive smile on her face that he had long ago learned to interpret as her matchmaking smile and inwardly he flinched in sympathy for his partner. _'If they're thinking about trying to play matchmaker with him and Shizuru then they have my sympathy. Those girls can be positively ruthless once they've made up their minds about that particular topic.' _Almost dreading to find out the answer he complied with Youko's request and excused himself from his current companions sides to move forward to his old partners side just in time to hear Shizuru's hasty exclamation. "Who asked what question?"

"It would seem that one of your friends has decided that it's time I chose a mate." Kuronue had quickly recovered from his shock and was turning the girls question over in his mind. _'The idea has it's possibilities in entertainment and strategic factors, I'm positive it would annoy her brother to no end having to see his sister with me every day. It could also possibly give me an unexpected ally should the Spirit Detective decide for some reason to do something stupid like not listen to something I have to say. Yes, the idea does definitely have some possibilities. The question becomes do I really want to do something like this? Not permanently, however the girl could definitely prove useful as the means to an end.'_ He looked at Kurama with an unreadable expression on his face as his wings waved slowly in thought. _'All I have to do is keep them guessing so they don't realize that's what this is.' _It was the yelling that came from both Kuwabara and Yusuke that he could do no such thing as dating Shizuru that made up his mind. Turning to the girl on his arm he gave her one of his most charming smiles. "I can't say I'm ready to take a mate because I most assuredly am not but I would like your permission to call on you and take you out to different places." He smirked at the people who were now standing with their mouths gaping open at his audacity. 'Take that!'

"You are not dating my sister!" Kuwabara finally found his voice and yelled at the demon, not caring that there were people within earshot who were beginning to stare at the group. "You're not good enough for her, don't even think that you are. She deserves better then the likes of you, she deserves someone that I approve of! And you're not it." Tensely the man stalked up to the couple and grabbed his sisters' arm, fully intending to remove her from Kuronue's grasp, by force if necessary. "Come on Shizuru, we're going home and then I'm gonna come back here and beat his ass!"

"Let it go for now Kazuma." Shizuru put her hand over her brothers and looked him in the eyes. "It isn't like he asked me to marry him, I'd already have knocked him senseless if he had." She turned her head to look up at Kuronue with a warning look on her face. "But don't you do anything stupid either. I'm willing to be your friend and occasionally even go places with you but don't start thinking you own me." Kuwabara opened his mouth to start yelling again but subsided at her rather pointed look and removed his hand from her arm. Now free she shoved her hands into her pockets and pulled them out a moment later with her cigarettes and lighter. "Now that that's settled for the moment, I think I could use one of these." At the rather astonished looks she was still getting she turned to glare at everyone. "Was there something else?"

"No." Kagome was just as surprised as everyone else but she started walking again and everyone started walking with her. Kuronue had reclaimed Shizuru's arm and she had let him without comment. Kazuma obviously wasn't pleased but he wasn't yelling anymore, contenting himself with staring at the demons back who was pointedly ignoring him. Keiko was now walking quietly beside Botan and Souta as Yusuke took up a position beside Kurama. For a time everyone walked in silence each lost in his or her own thoughts. Finally Kagome broke the silence. "New Years Eve is a time for letting go of all old feelings so everyone can start out fresh for the New Year. I can't say this is what I expected and I know a lot of you aren't necessarily happy but somehow it all feels right to me. Like it's supposed to be this way if you know what I mean." Off in the distance, unnoticed by them all behind a shield of her own stood Tamamo-No-Mae.

'_They think they can foil me and my plans by asking a human of all things for information?'_ Tamamo-No-Mae gave a short laugh that sounds suspiciously like a fox's bark as she ran her hands down the front of her Kimono, smoothing the folds down and enjoying the sensual feel of the smooth silk against her body. For a moment she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander back in time remembering the different periods of time she had spent in the Ningenkai throughout past lives and the mayhem she had been able to bring about. A smile graced her features as she relived the memories of the pain and torture her victims had endured then her eyes snapped back open _'They were all so foolish to believe they could kill me. Emperors and priests alike have tried and failed. This should be fun, I'm going to give them something to think about for a little while.'_ She muttered a few words under her breath and then laughed again. _'Won't that one be surprised when she goes to Himatsuri tomorrow. I hope she enjoys the personal show that will be waiting for her with her loved one as the star attraction.'_

The rest of the afternoon and evening had gone well. No further mention had been made about the old legends and they had all enjoyed themselves at one of the traveling amusement carnivals, riding all the rides until they were breathless. The sky had cleared and now the moon was high, the stars were twinkling brightly overhead as Souta hugged the girl by his side and looked at his watch then at his sister. "We need to be getting Kagome. It's almost eleven o'clock at night now, we have just enough time to get home and get dressed in our shrine clothes before we ring the bells." At her nod of agreement the entire group turned to make their way back to the remains of the shrine and Kagome's home. Hiei chose that moment to reappear and he had Yukina by his side, obviously his sleep from several hours earlier had been just enough that he had made the trip to back to Genkai's temple and retrieved his sister as he had promised he would.

"Welcome back." Kagome smiled at the little Koorime as she fell in step beside Hiei. "I was hoping that you'd make it back in time to hear the bells." The teal haired girl had been one of her first friends among the group, Kagome felt that she was closer to Yukina then any of the others because of the girls abilities as a healer and her gift of empathy. Her thoughts turned inward as they continued walking towards home and Kagome was once again thankful that the mind shield Amaterasu had originally put on all of them still seemed to be in place. _'It wouldn't be good if she could hear all my thoughts now or Hiei earlier for that matter either. I wonder if she really approves of my new relationship with her brother. I wish there was a way I could know for sure. I'd really feel bad if all of a sudden she decided she didn't like me for it. I guess I'll have to sit down and talk to her later about it._' But this wasn't the time or place for such a conversation, the house and the ruined shrine were now in view. _'I really don't want everyone around when I ask her anyway.' _She gave a brief smile at everyone then turned to Souta. "We have to go, I'll meet you out by the bells once I'm dressed and ready. With those words she turned and made her way to the house, Souta following closely behind.

Although the battle earlier had left the shrine itself in ruins the structure from which the bells hung from still stood and the local people had still come to hear the bells ringing. Inuyasha emerged from the house, this time wearing a cap and his shoes accompanied by Kagome's mother and grandfather as they made their way to join the growing crowd. His scowl deepened at the sight of Keiko walking with the group. _'She's the only one who's been nice so far other then Souta. I don't know what Kagome sees in these people. They wouldn't have won that fight without my help. Kagome needs to be more understanding too, it isn't like I asked to be dumped here after all.' _Souta had given him a brief rundown of the earlier events when he hadn't been with the group, along with a warning that while Keiko was willing to be his friend that Yusuke most likely wasn't going to take the situation calmly and not to provoke a fight about it. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Keiko start to move in his direction only to have Yusuke grab her arm and pull her back. The man looked less then pleased about something and after he finished speaking Keiko didn't look any happier. His ears flicked under his cap but the group was too far away for him to hear what was being said. Then Keiko shook off the restraining hand and once again started to walk in his direction. _'What does she think she's doing?'_

At that moment Souta made his appearance out of the house dressed in his Yamabushi robes. As he walked through the darkness between the house and the shrine bell the crowds of local people who had gathered grew silent with anticipation. No one had been sure if this particular bell would be rung tonight but now the question was answered as first Souta and then Kagome walked into the light of the fires that were burning brightly from the bronze charcoal burners. A gentle glow reflected off of the ankle length white robes he had donned for the ceremony. Slightly behind him Kagome in her official role as the shrine miko wearing the red and white robes. Hiei's breath wasn't the only one who's breath caught slightly in his throat at the sight as Yusuke also suddenly realized the power that was hers to command. In short she looked every inch the powerful miko that she was. InuYasha noticed the looks and glared at the two men who were staring at her while Kuronue silently snickered to himself. _'Fire apparition or Masuko? I wonder which one she will choose.'_

The thoughts and glares were interrupted as the hands of the clock reached midnight. It was now time for Joya-no-kane, the ringing of the bell. Kagome gave Souta a slight nod of her head in approval and he released the wooden hammer that he had been holding, watching as it swung forward to strike the first gong of the huge bell. Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as the sound reverberated then Souta turned to the crowd. "Anyone who wishes to ring the bell, please make a line." He looked at Kagome who gave him another smile of approval then moved over to help the young ladies that were first in line. "If I may help you… the hammer is rather heavy."

The tolling of the bell went on for hours. Souta insisted that proper protocol be followed, not allowing the bell to be struck again until the peals from the last toll had faded away into nothingness. Kagome watched with pride and a little sadness in her heart, this would be her last year serving in this capacity as the shrines Miko. In another week she would turn twenty five years old, the age where she would be expected to choose another occupation besides serving the shrine unless Souta decided that he didn't want to run it. Looking at his face shining with excitement Kagome knew that wouldn't be the case. Already there was another young girl in training to become the shrines new miko and while she would still help with the day to day running of things Kagome somehow knew that big changes were coming. _'But for now I'll just enjoy it while it lasts.'_ She could feel eyes staring at her and turned to see Hiei watching every move she made. A sudden feeling of shyness overcame her at the attention and she turned her head away as her face grew red. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

Kurama had been steadily working his way over until he was standing next to Yukina. His eyes traveled over the girl, drinking in her beauty like a man who was dying of thirst and his loins tightened with desire as Youko moved to slam a shield down on his thoughts once again. Her silk kimono was glimmering in the firelight and the warm glow reflected off of her face giving her an almost ethereal beauty that pulled at him like a moth to a flame. Briefly he toyed with the idea of kissing her when a snarl from Youko inside his mind abruptly stopped the action making him decide that simple conversation would be the better alternative. Quickly he looked around wanting to see if anyone had noticed his thoughts before his mind had been shielded. It was then that he noticed where Hiei's attention was focused and why he had most likely not noticed the slip. Emerald eyes grew wide as he also noticed Yusuke and then Kuronue's snickering. _'I see why he finds it amusing but I dread the trouble that this could bring. But that's for another day, right now there's a young lady I want to talk to.' _Lightly touching Yukina's shoulder he quickly gained her attention. "Are you enjoying the ceremony as much as I am?"

"I've never seen anything like it." Yukina smiled up at the man standing beside her while her thoughts turned slightly inwards. She had noticed him making his way over and his company wasn't unwelcome. _'Now if I could only make first Hiei and then Kuwabara understand. Hiei doesn't understand that I'm grown now and I'd really like someone to love just me. I also would like to figure out how to make Kazuma understand that I love him as a friend but when I have children someday I want them to have a demon as a father. But that really narrows down my choices unless I go into the Makai to find someone. I can just imagine my brother's reaction to that suggestion. Oh, why can't things ever be easy?' _As he reached over and touched her face to brush a stray strand of hair back she brought her attention fully back upon him. "I think it's wonderful how everyone can be happy and start out the New Year fresh. It's nice not to have to worry about anything once a year." At his nod of agreement she turned her attention back over to where Kagome was now helping Souta finish the ceremony. The last bell toll had sounded and the prayers had all been offered. People would soon be starting on their way home or to other parties to celebrate the holiday. She looked at them for a moment then up at Kurama, a slight hint of sadness in her eyes. "I suppose Hiei will be wanting to take me back to the temple soon."

"Maybe he will be willing to let you stay for a little while. You didn't get to come with us to the carnivals today and I'd really like it everyone came over to my house tonight." Shizuru and Kuronue had walked within earshot in time to hear the comment and the girl's sympathy was with the little Koorime. "It isn't like Kagome is going to be available anytime soon, she has her duties to finish up at the temple. Not even Hiei's going to be able to pull her away from those." The rest of the group slowly gathered around as she was talking and she gave them all a stern look. "But I don't want any fighting, if there is I'll personally beat your ass." The comment earned her a few dark looks and muttered grumbles under peoples breath but no one openly disagreed with her. Hiei stared after Kagome for a moment until she disappeared from view then turned, taking Yukina with him as they started off towards Shizuru's house leaving everyone to follow in their wake.

Kagome sighed softly as she laid her robes aside and changed back into her comfortable clothes. Tomorrow there would be more parties to go to and theHimatsuri to attend as well but for the rest of the night she wanted nothing more then to relax and savor the memories that were still fresh in her mind of her last official ceremony as the shrines miko. She flopped down onto her bed and her eyes fell upon the rolled up scrolls that her grandfather had put in her room in response to her questions about ancient legends. 'It won't hurt to look at just one of them.' One of the scrolls in particular drew her eye and she picked it up opening it slowly. Her eyes grew wide as what she read seemed to leap out at her and she dropped the scroll from her hands as she whispered to herself. "Please tell me it isn't so."

Authors Notes: Well, I've done my best with this particular ceremony. Let me tell you it hasn't been easy writing LOL. Himatsuri should be interesting to write as well. I try my best to do my research to get it right for you my dear readers. I'm getting quite an indoctrination into the Japanese culture grin

Anyway… As always thank you to Ryu for consenting to be my beta and helping me stay in character with everyone. This story wouldn't be half as good without you.

For my reviewers, I love you all. Please continue to leave reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Until the next time…. Happy New Year. waves


	14. Chapter 14

Standing In The Shadows 14

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

Authors Note: There has been more than one comment about how immature they are acting. If you remember from earlier chapters even Kuronue and Shizuru noticed this fact and questioned it. Please realize that there is indeed a reason why they are acting like this, it will be revealed in later chapters.

**Now for the warnings:** The following few chapters are going to be something of a wild ride. This is the first of a few chapters that will be dark, have some torture and a major character death. **YOU ARE WARNED!** If this bothers you turn back now. I will accept no flames if you choose to ignore my words.

Chapter Fourteen

"There's a case of Sake over in the bottom kitchen cabinet. House rules guys; if you make a mess you clean it up. I'm not going to nursemaid you if you drink too much and lose your stomachs." Shizuru looked over the group in her living room, making sure that they took note of her words. "I don't care how drunk you get, I won't be and I'll be in great shape to mop the floor with you if you do something stupid. And no one is driving tonight, I want any car keys there are before we get started." Confidently she held out her hand and watched as Keiko, the lone driver in the group, willingly handed them over. "Good, now everyone can have a good time." Yusuke stared at her for a moment in silence, obviously not expecting this turn of events. Shizuru noticed the look. "Don't try me on this Yusuke, if you think you're going to take the car after you've been drinking you can leave now."

"Damn, I wasn't going to say it Shizuru but you're acting like our mother or something." Yusuke was more then a little annoyed since he had the feeling that remark had been meant somehow specifically for him. "You'd think knowing what I've gone through dealing with my mother for twenty two years that you would have realized I wouldn't do something that fucking stupid, and if I wouldn't what on earth makes you think anyone else here would either? His stance was one of challenge now as he waited to see what Shizuru would say next, his soft brown eyes now as hard as stone. Her answer would make the decision if he stayed or left the party. Around him everyone had fallen silent, more then a little shocked that he had so openly challenged Shizuru and in her own home besides.

Keiko put her hand on his arm gaining his attention. She didn't understand what the big deal was after all. 'He watches enough TV, I'm sure he's seen all the drunk driving commercials. I think he should be thanking her not yelling.' She cleared her throat slightly and took a deep breath praying that he would listen to her. "Let it go Yusuke. Please? She's just trying to make sure everyone stays safe. Besides, it's my car not yours and I didn't mind so why do you?" He didn't have an answer to that so he turned, walking over to where Shizuru had said the Sake could be found. Keiko looked at him for a moment and then turned back to Shizuru with a shrug. "He's just under a lot of pressure, try not to let it bother you or spoil the party."

"Let's see if we can get him to loosen up a little shall we?" Shizuru had a wicked gleam in her eyes as she stared after the man and then at her brother who was following his team leader. 'This is the perfect way to make those two boys uncomfortable and remind them that its my influence that's preventing another embarrassing moment like the one I'm about to tell.' She waited in silence for a moment as they came back with their drinks, Yusuke once again giving her a dark look before he found a place to sit down. Obviously he was still somewhat disgruntled over the car keys but that couldn't be helped, it wasn't something she was willing to back down about. "I have the perfect story to start this party off with." Throwing her hair back over her shoulder she surveyed the rest of the people that were currently in various stages of making themselves comfortable. Only Hiei appeared to be slightly ill at ease, holding himself slightly apart from the others. 'I bet even he doesn't know about this one.'

Finally everyone had their seats and Shizuru stood in front of them all. "I have a funny story to tell that happened earlier this year." She gave her brother a wink and looked at Yusuke who immediately got a look of dread on his face. "It involves a certain two guys who decided one night that it would be fun to go streaking through the campus of the University of Tokyo and see if they could make it without getting caught." She laughed at the looks she was now getting, this was perfect. "Of course you can imagine my surprise when I got a phone call from the police headquarters saying my brother had been arrested for public nudity and they were searching for his accomplice. So then of course they had to ask me if I had any idea who the other person could have been." Kuwabara now had his head hidden in his hands, looking for all the world like he wished he could sink into the sofa cushions as snickers started to be heard from around the room and Yusuke was looking like a fish out of water as even Keiko turned to stare in wide eyed wonder at him. But Shizuru wasn't quite finished yet. "The nice policeman who called me also asked me to bring Kazuma some clothes when I came to bail him out. Something about they wanted their blanket back." Now Shizuru did break down laughing as she recounted the tale. With the exception of the two men in question, the others were wearing various expressions of shock, disbelief and amusement. One look at Hiei's face was enough to assure her that the apparition would never allow either male to forget that he knew and would probably take great delight in telling them just how foolish he found the entire situation to be. "I couldn't help myself, the only thing I brought with me was his bathrobe so he could show off his legs when I picked him up. Later I heard someone had identified Yusuke as the other party but I never got a call to pick him up so I don't know if they ever caught him."

"You weren't ever supposed to tell that! Besides that happened over two years ago Shizuru." Kazuma was beyond embarrassed that she had actually picked that story out of all the things she knew about and could have chosen. "I only did it on a dare because Urameshi here said it would be fun and we wouldn't get caught. How was I supposed to know that he was planning to run past the girls housing and there would be a panty raid going on right then?" Now he glared at Yusuke, his face flaming as red as his hair. "You didn't have to leave me there to face it all alone! Those girls are scary when they think you've stolen their underwear!"

"You shouldn't have stopped running and picked a pair up that was laying on the ground. That's why you got caught in the first place." Now Yusuke was laughing as he remembered hiding behind a tree and watching the pummeling that the man had taken from the irate girls. "You're lucky the police arrived when they did, otherwise you might have ended up missing some vital body parts."

"I think you were both imbeciles." Hiei had a malicious smirk on his face as he watching the conversation going back and forth between the three of them. "Now if that had been me…." He broke off what he was saying as a vague feeling of unease traveled down the link he had established with Kagome. Quickly he looked over to see that Kurama and Yukina were also paying attention to the feelings that were coming to them and even Yusuke had stopped talking and had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to pinpoint exactly what it was that was wrong and where. Kuwabara's reaction was immediate, seeing the others suddenly go one the alert and was using his heightened awareness to scan the area as best as he could but came up empty. It was obviously frustrating the man which could only mean that the threat wasn't coming from the immediate area causing Hiei's concern over the miko to escalate. Looking at Kuronue he noticed that he had stood once again and while the bat looked deceptively relaxed Hiei was sure that he was anything but. The man's fingers were hidden under that sash and he was sure there was most likely a weapon of some type hidden under there. 'Damn, it would help if I knew more about him but there isn't time right now.' Once again the feeling of worry and anguish traveled down the bond, stronger then before and Hiei made up his mind. " It's Kagome and she's upset over something. I've got to go find out what's going on, I'm trusting that you guys will watch over Yukina in my absence and keep her safe. I'll let you know if anyone needs to come later." He started for the door and then stopped to give Yusuke and Kurama a meaningful look. "I assume you understand that personal spaces will be properly respected, if I learn that it's been violated..." He allowed the threat to hang in the air between them, easily taking note of the way Kurama's eyes narrowed at him. 'Good, Youko may keep him in line but on the chance that even he cannot keep the man's urges at bay at least they realize that such indiscretion will not go unpunished.' Once he was certain that they'd both gotten the point he was gone, swiftly making his way through the darkness towards the shrine and Kagome's home.

There was a single light on that shown through the window of the living room behind the drawn curtains and he could see the vague shape of Souta and Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching television. Upstairs in the room he knew was Kagome's the light was shining indicating that she was still awake. The window was open and on the slight breeze that blew past he could smell the slightest trace of tears, further evidence that something had indeed upset her and upset her badly. He considered jumping up and going in through the open window then changed his mind as he considered what would happen if the hanyou thought that a strange demon had invaded Kagome's room. They hadn't known each other long enough that Inuyasha would easily accept him venturing into her bedchambers unannounced and a fight on this night was not something that anyone needed. 'I could beat him but there's no sense destroying the house for a trivial reason. They already have to rebuild the shrine as it is.' Making up his mind, he stalked over to the front door and opened it causing Souta and Inuyasha to jump in surprise. "I'm going to see Kagome." His glare never faltered as he stared at the two men as if daring them to try and make a move to stop him. They were lucky he was even announcing his presence; they'd be doing well to realize the concession he was already making to begin with. There was no way he was going to tolerate their interference, especially with the distress he could feel radiating from his prospective mate.

Souta opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to protest the way that Hiei had chosen to walk in uninvited and announce his intentions even as InuYasha had already jumped up from his seat, prepared to stop Hiei by whatever means necessary. "Oh hell no you aren't! If you think I'm about to let you just walk up there like you own her think again. You can just wait down here and I'll go tell her you're here. Then she can come down if she wants to see you!" Eyeing the apparition warily he started heading towards the stairs, obviously not at all happy with the intrusion. 'The guy has balls, I'll give him that much. But he doesn't have the right to act like he owns the place. It isn't like they're mated or anything.'

"You will allow it, you have no choice. Kagome has accepted my offer to court her, that gives me certain rights and privileges." Standing there wasting words arguing with the Inu was beginning to grate on Hiei's nerves, most especially when he saw InuYasha's eyes widen with disbelief and no small amount of doubt. With a rough shove of his shoulder he pushed past InuYasha as he headed up the stairs. He wasn't about to allow the hanyou to deter him, the man might be Kagome's friend but he meant absolutely nothing to him therefore the liberties he might have extended to one of his own teammates were not extended to the half demon he'd just passed. Hearing the outraged yell from the man behind him, Hiei looked over his shoulder and sneered, "If you choose not to believe me ask Souta. I don't have the time or inclination to deal with you right now, Kagome needs me."

Hiei reached the miko's room with InuYasha hot on his heels though he ignored the hanyou in favor of finding out just what was going on. Finding the door slightly ajar was unexpected but what was even more troubling was the smell of burnt leather that reached him through the cracked doorway. Without knocking the apparition shoved his way into the room and walked up to the woman he'd chosen to claim as his mate. A growl formed in his throat upon seeing the stricken look on her face, the girl looked absolutely horrified as she stared at the ashes that coated her hands like a second skin. She didn't seem to be injured as he examined them closely but she remained transfixed, staring at them as if they alone held some kind of answer to her unasked questions. Perhaps even secrets that she knew that they had no business knowing. It was faint but Hiei was able to pick up on the slightest tinge of magic clung to the air as well. Carefully he placed one hand on her shoulder as he reached up to snatch the ward off of the jagan with the other. In an instant the evil eye flew open just as the ward was removed but the trace was already gone and there was nothing left behind for him to follow. Curses were falling from his lips even as he turned to InuYasha. Unsurprising was the fact that the hanyou drawn his sword, no doubt to counter any threat that might have remained in the room. Slowly he let out a growl, protecting the girl next to him was now his responsibility but at the moment he wasn't going to assert his position with the silver haired man. "Whoever it was is gone now, you completely missed the fact that there was even anyone here." Hiei wasn't at all happy that he'd missed the presence as well but with the inu hanyou's sensitive senses of smell and hearing at least one of them should have caught onto it. "Put that damned thing away before you hurt someone." It wasn't as if the sword would have done much good in such close quarters anyway. For the moment Hiei dismissed the hanyou and turned to Kagome, scanning her quickly for anything he might have missed. As far as he could tell she was shaken but unhurt which relieved him but it still didn't change the fact that whoever had done this was going to die. "Tell me what happened here."

The apparition's voice finally pulled Kagome out of her daze, her eyes jerking up to stare into his worried face. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down, knowing that he was edgy enough without her adding to it. "It was Tamamo-no-mae. Or at least I think it was her. She wasn't actually here but she was. Oh, I don't know how to explain it!" Kagome knew she sounded like an idiot but this was so difficult to explain. The slight squeeze Hiei gave to her shoulder had her coming back to the matter at hand; his patience wouldn't last forever, not to mention that Inuyasha looked ready to tear into something though she doubted it was over the way Hiei was touching her. "Anyway, I was reading what is known about her and the lives she's lived. I had gotten to one passage describing how she'd been killed once when the scrolls went up in flames. They caught fire as I was reading them!" " A sharply inhaled breath was all the warning she had before Inuyasha had her hands in his own, examining them carefully for any injury. "I'm alright, it just scared me." Kagome carefully pulled her hands away from the hanyou, not wanting to give either man a reason to choose now to begin the possessive tirade she knew they were both capable of. Slowly she laid her hands down into her lap and tried to stop them from shaking while looked up at the two men that were now staring at her, worry and anger evident on their faces. A sound in the doorway revealed that Souta had followed the both of them up, though he had stopped at the entrance and was now looking as shocked as she felt. Swallowing hard, she made a request and hoped that none of the men would object too strongly. "Please, I really think everyone needs to be here so I only have to explain this once. Hiei, I know it's late but is there any chance you can get the others over here so I don't end up having to repeat myself?" A shudder wracked her body as she thought about the Kitsune who had for some reason targeted her tonight. If merely reading about the woman's past had been enough to trigger an attack, what would repeating it to those she saw as enemies bring? As difficult as it was likely to be, they needed to present a united front to the woman and for that there couldn't be a repeat of today's show of tempers. Kagome fixed Hiei with a serious look though she was certain that he would be able to see how uneasy she was. "Please make sure everyone understands there's to be no fighting, this is too important."

The apparition knew that the request that she'd asked for was meant for him as well as the others. For this, this one time he would acquiesce to her demands since this was such a serious matter. "Consider it done." His voice was still tight and controlled but he could tell Kagome knew that he would comply by the way she relaxed ever so slightly. Contacting the others would not be a problem and he shook his head at Souta who looked as if he were about to run for the phone. Closing his eyes, Hiei didn't even bother to turn away from the others as he sought out the familiar energy that he knew was his partners. 'Kurama?' The answer he got was immediate as if the kitsune had somehow been expecting him, which was a distinct possibility with the way that he had left. It just made things that much easier getting them all where they needed to be. 'I need you to bring everyone over to Kagome's house immediately. She's learned something but is insisting we all be told at the same time. She's also said there is to be no fighting so tell the Detective to leave his temper at the door.' He dropped his link with the kitsune without waiting for an answer, knowing that his partner would do as he had asked. Carefully he helped Kagome get to her feet, watching carefully for any sign of shock that would linger from what had happened. He was proud to note that despite it all there was none and the determination she was known for was quickly returning. She wouldn't allow this woman to intimidate her for long, of this he was certain. His hand remained on her shoulder earning a glare from the hanyou but no comment as they slowly walked towards the door. Suddenly she stopped in the entranceway and Kagome turned back towards the room, obviously becoming lost in her own thoughts. After a few moments Hiei touched her face, bringing her thoughts back to the present for the moment. "Let's go back downstairs, I don't think you want everyone in your bedroom."

It didn't take the others long to arrive, Kurama having done as Hiei had requested without much difficulty. A strained silence filled the air as they filed into the house and found seats, all of them looking to Kagome for answers. All of them looked uncomfortable with not knowing what was going on but they were all reluctant to push her for information. Everyone could see that she looked pale and shaken as she sat on the couch, obviously leaning on Hiei for support and drawing comfort from him. The apparition looked uncomfortable with her leaning on him in such a fashion but to his credit he wasn't pushing her away. Even her mother and grandfather had come downstairs to find out what was going on and it was obvious that they hadn't expected to find their house to be filled with company this late in the evening, But true to their nature they both put on a smiling face despite the stress of everything that had happened during the day and they made everyone feel welcome, even going so far as to offer slight refreshments to their guests before they too found seats. Without complaint InuYasha gave up his seat for Kagome's mother while Grandpa stared with some concern at the new demons in his house but to his credit for once he didn't try plastering any of them with his ofuda, instead simply choosing to watch them all carefully. Finally Kagome took a deep shuddering breath and picked up a piece of paper she had carried down with her, the only slip of paper that had managed to survive the incident in her bedroom. "I know you are all wondering why you are here and it might take me a few minutes to explain. I managed to copy this before the scrolls burned." Confused looks stared back at her and she just knew that someone was going to ask what she meant by 'before the scrolls burned.'

"The scrolls burned?" Grandpa's brow furrowed as he tried to recall the last time he'd heard about something like that happening. The more he thought about it the more a sneaking suspicion grew in his mind, a small piece of folklore that he had heard in his youth was beginning to sound frighteningly real to him. His skin took on a slightly ashen color as he began to struggle slightly to catch his breath causing everyone to look at him in concern. Kagome's mother got up anxiously to go to him but he waved her away impatiently, then his eyes moved to his granddaughter. "How did this happen Kagome? What were you reading in the scrolls? Tell me, did you notice anything strange while you were reading them? Or did the area begin to feel funny, such as if someone was staring at you: reading over your shoulder perhaps but no one was there?" Determined to be strong now for what he suspected was coming he made his way over to Kagome. "Please tell me the truth granddaughter, all of our very lives may depend on it."

"I was reading the life histories grandfather, trying to learn all I could about Tamamo-no-mae. There wasn't very much written about the time she spent in India as Hua-Yang, the concubine of the Indian King Pan-Tsu but there was a lot more written about the time she spent in China as Daji, the concubine of King Zhou of Shang." She was almost choking out the words past the lump that was rising in her throat, as if the words themselves didn't want to be spoken. Silently her eyes pleaded with her grandfather to tell her that what she had read had been wrong. "The stories said that she was so very cruel." She stopped and her eyes turned to rest on InuYasha for a moment, hesitating to say what she knew would cause him even more pain and worry. 'We've been through so much together, how can I tell him that she's even more cruel then Naraku was?' The sorrow and fear that masked her face was tangible to everyone in the room and no one said a word as he moved over to stand beside her. Hiei visibly tensed but kept still, remembering the request that she had made of them all. An arm wrapped around her trembling frame and she shakily smiled her thanks to Hiei, gathering her courage as she spoke once again. "Let me tell you what I've learned."

"Daji was the incarnation of a silver kitsune that took on a human form. I'm really not sure how she did it but the scrolls did say that she was over one thousand years old when she managed it." Her eyes fell on Kurama, hoping for an explanation but there was none that was forthcoming, only a slight shake of his head, which told her nothing. With a sigh she continued, hoping she would get it right since the scrolls were no longer in existence. "Apparently she was born into the body of the daughter of a noble family in the state of You Su. When King Zhou conquered that state he took Daji as a trophy and turned her into his personal play toy. Eventually though, he fell in love with her and would do anything to please her. He had zoos built because she liked animals and when he found out she liked singing and dancing he had all sorts of musicals created to please her." Kagome's face took on a blush now as she whispered the words. "It ends up they were both obsessed with sex and the plays all depicted that theme as their main acts."

"So they were perverts." Yusuke shook his head, so far unable to see what the current danger now. "That's all well and good Kagome, but that was a long time ago. Ancient history is great if that's what you're into but how does any of that translate into anything that's happening today?" He looked around the living room and saw several similar expressions of puzzlement but also a few looks of dawning dread. Kurama looked like he had bitten into a bitter lemon while Kuronue's face was a mask of quiet determination. The rest of them seemed to wearing expressions of annoyance and frustration at not understanding with the exception of Hiei who looked his normal aloof self. Understanding and dread were written on the faces of Kagome's mother and grandfather but they didn't say anything, waiting for Kagome to continue with what she had learned. Finally his gaze fell back on Kagome. "Fine, finish filling the rest of us in on this."

The Yata no Kagami grew warm in the folds of Yukina's obi where she had chosen to carry the mirror since she didn't have any pockets. Now she pulled it out with a look of puzzlement on her face, wondering what it was that the artifact could possibly be wanting. As she held it in her hands it began to glow softly, then a beam of light shot from it and came to rest on the far wall, giving the wall a distinct blue cast. Images flickered into view and out again as if somehow someone was trying to show a badly made movie, then the images cleared and came into focus to show what looked like the edge of a forest with strips of cooked meat hanging from the branches. People came into view then, thousands of them as they darted in and out among the trees, as they seemed to be engaged in some kind of game similar to the childs game of cat and mouse. Several gasps of astonishment were heard from the people in the room, both that the mirror was showing them what it had chosen to and the fact that the images of the people on the wall were all adults and they were all nude. Kuwabara was the first one to find his voice and he moved to cover Yukina's eyes from the sight. "What the hell is that??"

"I think the mirror has decided to show us what actually happened since the scrolls were destroyed." Kurama spoke up then, his voice quiet as he watched the scene on the wall unfolding before his eyes. There now appeared to be a young lady that was the center of attention, disgust clearly written across her features as she watched the revelries going on around her. Kurama spoke up once again. "If I remember my ancient history correctly that would be the daughter of Lord Jiu. She was the only one I ever heard about protesting the parties." Anger flitted across his face briefly as Youko filled him in on what little he had heard about from that time period. Briefly he tore his eyes away from the wall as King Zhou moved towards the young woman. He didn't need to watch to know what was about to happen but he could hear the gasps escaping his companions as the tyrant fulfilled his part in history. Despite it merely being an illusion projected by the mirror they could still hear the woman's dying screams as King Zhou grabbed one of the wooden pikes that had been used for roasting the meat and plunged the fire hardened tip into her chest with no remorse for his actions. Even though he was no stranger to such atrocities his stomach lurched when the metallic scent of the young girl's blood reached his nose.

Then everyone that was watching the projected illusion got their first look at Tamamo-no-Mae in her form as Daji. Standing off to the side laughing as if she was watching a funny court jester performing a show stood the kitsune in one of her human incarnations. The woman had a look of ecstasy on her beautiful face while she devoured the sights and sounds of the young girl's agony as the pike was slowly driven through her chest to protrude out her back. Blood was now trickling from the impaled girls mouth as she tried to cough, then obviously choked on her own blood. Stepping forward Daji cruelly pushed the girl backwards leaving her at an impossible angle, as the pike struck into the ground, making the young girl resemble a bad imitation of a broken child's discarded toy. She breathed her last breath just as her father made an appearance, horror splashed across his features at the atrocity that had been committed against his daughter. With a roar of fury Lord Jiu sprang at King Zhou, obviously determined to try to kill the man with his bare hands.

"I remember when I took her soul to the Reikai." Botan's voice was barely a whisper but it might as well have been a shout in the near silence that filled the room. Beside her Souta suddenly turned green as he jumped up and ran for the bathroom. A look of sympathy was on her face as she watched him go. 'I guess he's never seen anything like this before, I'll have to remember that when I try to explain to him what it is that I do.' Looking around she realized Souta wasn't the only one that obviously hadn't been exposed to something like this before. Kagome's mother and grandfather were looking very sick at the carnage they were watching in silence. The sound of Souta's retching reached her ears then and she shook her head in sympathy. "I hope he understands that all of this is ancient history and not something that's just happened."

"But it's going to be happening soon if we don't do something to stop her." Yusuke was beyond pissed at having seen the woman slaughtered for no reason other than disliking such a provocative display. It became worse though when he watched her father attack, seeking retribution for his daughter's death and meet an equally gruesome fate. Before Lord Jiu could succeed in avenging her death a sword flashed brightly as it cut through the air, severing his neck from his shoulders. Blood poured from the wound, spurting far enough that it coated the man that had decapitated him. With a cruel smile Daji walked forward and smeared her fingers through the crimson liquid before licking it off of them slowly as if savoring a sticky treat. Even though it wasn't happening now, seeing what Mae had been responsible for was enough to ensure that every person present would strive for her demise. Even Grandpa was looking at the gathered people in awe, clearly able to feel the way their auras had spiked in anger. Not for the first time he was thankful that these demons were friends of Kagome's. A feeling of wonder overtook him then, his granddaughter had a talent for befriending beings that he would have never considered as allies under any other circumstances.

Silence broken only by a few soft sobs filled the room as several people stared in astonishment at what happened next. Daji had halted the servants who were starting to drag the headless body away and was clearly giving them orders of some type. It soon became clear what was happening however as the bloody wreck of a body was dumped back on the ground and the servants all walked away, only to have the royal guard show up moments later. At a shouted command they each raised their sword and began hacking at the body until finally nothing remained but a pile of bloody flesh on the ground. King Zhou smiled at Daji and calmly walked over to the remains to order the meat to be cooked and served as the main course for the feast that would follow. Abruptly the illusion faded from view and Kuronue cleared his throat slowly. "This is what we are now up against on a much grander scale." Several comments reached his ears questioning just how much worse it could get and he turned to look at the assembled group. "What you saw was only the beginning of the pain and suffering she managed to accomplish in that lifetime. Her talents in torture have not been exceeded even by today's standards and I suggest you each take note of that fact."

Authors Notes: Yes Daji was a real person and yes according to legend the above described event did happen as well as many more. My apologies for not getting into the part yet where Mae will be playing her first dirty attack but I promise it is coming.

As always, please take the time to leave a review, it is so much appreciated. Until next time waves bye-bye


	15. Chapter 15

Standing In The Shadows 15

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

**Now for the warnings:** The following few chapters are going to be something of a wild ride. This is the second of a few chapters that will be dark, have some torture and a major character death. **YOU ARE WARNED!** If this bothers you turn back now. I will accept no flames if you choose to ignore my words.

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome looked up at her grandfather, sorrow and confusion clearly showing in her bright blue eyes. The illusion had upset her more then she wanted to let on and she had the feeling that somehow his original questions had some bearing on what they had been shown. Silence reigned over the group yet again as she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves once more in order to answer his questions. "I was reading the scrolls and beginning to take notes when suddenly the air turned cold, like all the warmth had been sucked out of the room. I could see my breath in front of my hands, like I was in a freezer. So I got up thinking that maybe the heater had quit working or something when this overwhelming feeling came over me like I was being watched or something. I thought about getting someone but then I figured I'd look like an idiot because there wasn't anyone there so I didn't. I mean even though I sensed something I couldn't see anyone in my room with me so what was I going to say? I went back over to my bed and pulled the blanket around me, then I picked up the scrolls again." Kagome looked slowly around the room to see if anyone was going to make fun of her but all she could see were concerned looks be directed her way so she looked back at her grandfather and mother. "As soon as they were in my hands they burst into flames but they didn't burn my hands. The flames were also a strange color blue, it wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before. As soon as they had been reduced to ashes Hiei and InuYasha pushed their way into my room and the strange feeling disappeared." Her voice trembled slightly as she asked her next question. "What does it mean grandpa?"

"I believe it means that you've gained her attention." Grandfather sagged back in his seat as he thought about everything that he wanted to tell Kagome that would help her during the hard times that he knew she and her friends would be facing. "Tell me Kagome, did you read far enough to learn that she can indeed be killed and how it was done in the past?" An undefined feeling of dread came over him along with a certainty that he didn't have long to impart the information. _'Something tells me that I won't live to see the end of the battle and I have to get this information to them or it might be lost forever as well as costing them all their lives.' _Squaring his shoulders he looked at each person in the room in turn, his eyes finally coming back to rest on Kagome. "Let me tell you what I know about Tamamo-no-mae."

"She feeds on negative emotions. Anytime she can cause arguments she gains strength from the disagreements. If people are fighting, so much the better for her. The pain of others is like an aphrodisiac to her. But don't get me wrong, it doesn't have to be physical pain, emotional pain will work just as well for her purposes." His eyes narrowed in thought as he considered how to get across the information that they needed to know. "While feelings of love and friendship aren't enough to stop her or even truly slow her down in the big picture they do present her with obstacles that she must overcome if she has targeted a particular person. Most often at that point she will try to drive a wedge between her intended target and those that are closest to her. She can't physically hurt you unless she has a human body but she can influence others minds and use them to try to accomplish her purposes." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought back over his life and the choices he had made. "That was one of many reasons I chose to marry when I did. In my younger years the legends that Tamamo-no-mae had created had caught my interest and in my research I came to realize that her influence had never fully left the world. So when I knew I'd found the perfect woman for me, it also provided an extra protection against those negative influences. Of course that also gave me the wonderful daughter I have today and two fantastic grandchildren as well, so that was an added bonus." Now he stood from his seat and looked at everyone briefly before his eyes came to rest on his daughter. "But, I'm an old man now and there aren't many hours left to sleep before we have to be back up to start the preparations for Himatsuri that we are holding here at our shrine. There will be several men coming to help raise the logs into place." He paused for a moment as he looked at each of the males that were present with speculation in his eyes. "It would make the task ever so much easier if you men would be willing to stay and help an old man as well."

"Of course they'll stay and help. We all will." Shizuru looked over the group with a smirk on her lips as she considered the entertainment possibilities that the polite request had brought to mind. "It'll be a good way to work that alcohol out of their systems that they drank." There were a few restless stirrings among the group that had suddenly found themselves volunteered for the job but no one protested as all of the girls present stared at them pointedly. Kuronue moved as if to pull her off to the side, clearly intending to ask her what she thought she was doing when her gaze fell upon him in slight disapproval. "You did say you wanted to spend time with me didn't you? Or was that someone else I heard talking?" When the bat demon still looked like he wanted to protest the logic she was trying to use on him, she added in a honeyed sweet voice. "Besides that, surely this isn't your way of admitting that my brother is stronger then you are, is it?" A look of undisguised anger flashed across the tall demon's face at the cutting remarks directed at him but he chose not to answer the challenge, instead turning and walking out of the room into the cool night air. Silence followed him out as everyone in the room stared after him, each lost in their own thoughts.

"It really isn't a good idea to bait him like that." Kurama pushed himself up out of his seat and started walking towards the door as well. "We need to keep things positive around here. You've all seen an example of what havoc Tamamo-no-mae can cause people to do, let's not give her any more help to accomplish her goals. Besides, we already know he has skills that could be of great benefit to us in this fight. So we don't want to throw that away for the sake of wounded pride." Turning his back then, he walked into the night air as well, following his old partner. There was no sign of the demon but somehow he didn't think the man was very far away. A whisper in his mind from Youko confirmed the thought and he called out softly, hoping for an answer. "Kuronue?"

A strong rush of air blowing past him was the only warning he had before a set of giant black wings brushed against him almost knocking him off of his feet. Kuronue stood before him, magnificent in all of his demon glory but obviously ready to do someone some serious bodily injury if he didn't get some answers he wanted. He stared at Kurama for several long moments in silence as his hand rested beneath his snow white sash. A glint of silver flashed in the moonlight as he shifted his weight slightly and the slight clink of metal was heard in the still night air. When he finally did speak his voice was devoid of all emotion and as cold as the ice that hung from the trees. "I want some answers. You claim to be my old partner, yet you have chosen to align yourself with some obnoxious humans. My partner would never have chosen to do such a thing. So, you will satisfy my curiosity now or you will die and I will return to Amaterasu's service, leaving the others to face Tamamo-no-mae as best as they can on their own."

Kurama mentally stepped back willingly as Youko took over control of the body that they shared, more then positive that he wasn't the one that Kuronue was waiting to see. If the truth were to be told he really didn't want to have to fight Kuronue anyway. It would cause too much pain to the Kitsune that shared his body if he somehow caused the demon injury and he didn't want to be responsible for that. He also didn't want to think about what could happen if those still inside got involved in a fray with Kuronue. It would be a no win situation for him and Youko both. His red hair lengthened and turned silver, his emerald green eyes changing to gold as his body transformed into that of the spirit kitsune who lived inside of him. For a couple of moments the sight wavered before Kuronue's eyes between Kurama and Youko, then finally his old partner stood fully before him. They regarded each other in silence for a few moments, then Youko broke into a slow feral smile. "It's good to see you too Kuronue. You're a fine one to talk about wanting their curiosity satisfied. I have some questions of my own that I want answered as well. Such as I saw you die, so how are you here now? If by some miracle you actually survived and this is really you, then why did you take so long to get in touch with me? Do you have any idea what I went through when I thought you were dead all these years?"

Kuronue took a deep breath as the years faded away and the memories came flooding back into his mind but he refused to let it show just how much they still affected him. It was almost eerie as he looked deeply into those golden eyes that he used to know so well and smiled slightly as he found what he had been looking for. Even after all this time he could see the bond of affection that came with working together for so many years and it went a long way towards healing the secret pain that his heart had carried through the passage of time. A slow smile then came over his face as he prepared to explain the different events that had shaped his life after his supposed death. "I was dying, and I told you to run and save yourself. You did and I knew it was the only way you could get away but at the same time I couldn't believe you left me there to die alone." Brief pain flashed across his eyes at the memory but then it was gone as quickly as it had come. "I remember the pain of the shafts that had gone through my body and then I screamed in rage, my rage at you and at myself for getting in this position in the first place. I don't even know who I was more angry at. We were better then that and never should have been taken by surprise like a pair of common thieves."

'_I never knew he felt that way. I wonder if I should tell him how his death has haunted me all these years.'_ Youko was nodding his head slightly in agreement but he didn't say anything, simply waiting for Kuronue to continue.

"The pain was excruciating and I knew I was dying. I could feel the life leaving my body as my blood poured out of my wounds and my eyesight began to grow dim. Only my hearing was still as sharp as ever and everything seemed to be unnaturally loud. That's when she came." The memories played out in his mind like watching a movie, his first meeting with Amaterasu, How she had touched the shafts that pierced his body and one by one they had disappeared, leaving the wounds left behind to heal under her gentle touch. "Anyway, after she freed me from the trap she took me to the cave where she had once hidden to prepare me for the upcoming trials I was about to face. She wouldn't tell me why I needed to train so hard, she would only say that it was imperative. I had a choice of course, she said if I didn't want to stay that she would send my soul on to it's final reward and my body would be turned to ashes but I chose to stay. I don't think I've ever had a harder taskmaster but she has also been the most fair. I learned to use talents I never knew I had and I've perfected the ones you know about." Now he stood proudly, all signs of the pain from the memories erased as he reflected on everything he had accomplished during the years of his apprenticeship. "I couldn't get in touch with you earlier because it wasn't Amaterasu's wish. I became the right hand of my Lady. I answer to her and her alone, I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't one of her desires. But I can assure you that you and this… band… of yours need my help if you wish to have a chance of winning against Tamamo-no-mae. Now, I've answered your questions, it's your turn to answer mine."

The quiet talking inside the house drew Youko's attention for a moment before he turned his attention back to Kuronue's questions. _'Apparently everyone is settling down for the night, it looks like they reached an agreement to stay and do what they could to help Kagome's family. So that means I'm not in any hurry either. I have time.'_ He breathed in the deep night air, as the smell of promised snow hung heavy around him and leaned back against a tree. "After you were trapped and I left…. "

'_I don't care what they say. She's been mine to protect all these years and I'm not just going to hand over the job now to someone that I don't know or trust. I'm more family here then he is anyway and it's time he learned that fact.'_ Kagome's grandfather and mother had already made their way up the stairs and into bed. InuYasha stood then as well and stretched while he regarded those around him with a calm he didn't feel. "I'll be staying in Souta's room tonight since it's across the hall from Kagome's room. Someone has to be there in case something else happens tonight and if it does I'll be damned if I'm going to be stuck down here." Strained silence came over the room with the bold pronouncement as everyone looked at Hiei waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"I have some futons stored in my room that I can pull out. I think there's enough of them for all of us girls anyway." Kagome looked around uncertainly, mentally figuring out where everyone could sleep. "It'll be kind of cramped up there but I don't mind if anybody else doesn't. Of course that doesn't solve the problem of where all you guys are going to sleep. I guess the couch will be a good place for one of you and InYasha's already said he is staying upstairs with Souta. Someone else could sleep in grandpa's recliner, assuming that anyone wants it. The rest can stretch out on the floor or something, I can get some extra blankets and pillows." She looked at Hiei uncertainly, almost certain that he was going to object to the arrangements so far.

"You can stay in Souta's room for the night." Hiei nodded his head slightly as he made his pronouncement like he owned the house. "You have my approval, it will provide extra protection for the rest of the night." Fiery red eyes stared hard at the hanyou trying to drive home the point that he was to stay there and if anything managed to get past him that his life would be forfeit. Amber eyes stared back at him as a hand reached for Tetsusaiga but Hiei waved the threat off dismissively. "Kagome and Yukina will stay in her bedroom along with the rest of the girls and I will be just outside the door standing guard. Everyone else can find a place to rest as they see fit."

Yusuke immediately stretched out in the recliner as Kagome went off to get the blankets and pillows that she had promised. Kuwabara laid out on the couch as soon as it's occupants had vacated their seats and grinned up at his sister who was looking at him with mild annoyance. As far as he was concerned he'd gotten one of the best places to sleep in the house and it didn't matter if his feet hung over one end. With a mumble of thanks he took the pillow that was now being offered to him and stuffed it under his head with a laugh. "I don't know where Kurama is gonna sleep but batboy can stay outside for all I care. He'll probably be more at home out there anyway."

"I swear Kazuma, if he doesn't end up kicking your ass I will." Shizuru stubbed out her last cigarette for the night and stood, ready to go upstairs for a few hours. "You've been trying to pick a fight with him all night and I have the feeling you're just about to find it. So when he finally lets you have it don't expect me to come to your rescue." As far as she was concerned it was her final word on the subject and she laughed at the look of irritation that came across his face, clearly he hadn't expected her to take sides with Kuronue. But now as she headed up the stairs towards her now waiting bed the thought ran through her mind. _'Tomorrow is soon enough to worry about all these problems, right now I hear a pillow calling my name.'_

The house had gone dark as everyone settled down to sleep although Youko was well aware that the men inside were taking turns standing guard over the household. First it had been Hiei's turn, then InuYasha had taken over the watch but it was a good bet that the apparition wasn't really resting. _'If he considers Yukina's life to be at stake I can guarantee he's still awake.' _The half of him that was Kurama had long ago dozed off after he'd gotten tired of listening to the two partners regaling each other with their tales. Their voices lowered in the quiet so as not to disturb the homes occupants but still their talk continued. They had moved beneath the overhang of the house to get out of the wind but neither had showed any inclination to end their reminiscing. The moon and stars marched across the sky as the night slowly began to fade away into daylight, signaling the beginning of another day. Finally Youko looked up and stretched a bit. "Are you ready to help build that pyre for the fire ceremony they're holding today?"

"I suppose so." Kuronue still wasn't happy with the way that decision had been taken out of his hands but short of making good on his promise to leave he didn't see any way around it. "I'm not ready to leave yet, I still have a human to settle a score with." He raised an eyebrow at the smug look that Youko was now giving him and his look darkened perceptibly. "Just because I've decided to stay for the minute, don't think I won't stop helping if you decide to get lazy and not do your fair share. After all it is partly because of you that Tamamo-no-mae has chosen to come after us anyway, so I think it's reasonable that you do a lions share of the work." Now a grin split across his face at the look of disgruntlement that came over his partner.

"Don't worry, he won't slack off." Yusuke walked out on the porch and looked at the two demons standing there. The hair on his neck raised slightly at the sight of Youko standing there but he repressed a feeling of anticipation and dread that ran down his spine that came from the Kitsune being dominant over his teammate's body. _'I really should have expected to see him and not Kurama. Kurama wasn't Kuronue's actual partner. But does Youko being in control now have something to with the scrolls burning last night and the sort of movie we saw? Is she really so dangerous that it's Kurama who will be staying in the background for the time being?'_ He ran a hand through his thick black hair and moved closer to the two demons who were now watching his approach. "I don't often see you taking the lead Youko, what's the occasion?"

"Because it's what is needed at the moment." The long silver tail swayed slightly as Youko shifted his position before testing the air around himself for the feel of any strange youki. Just as he suspected the taint of Tamamo-no-mae was there but it didn't seem like she was anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Silver ears pricked forward for a moment as golden eyes stared off into the distance that the feeling came from, then with a slightly troubled gaze he turned to look at his old partner in silent communication. It was enough. Even after the centuries that had passed he knew that Kuronue would understand the meaning. His assumption was proven correct as the bat demon silently took the form of a black bird and disappeared into the distance leaving Yusuke to stare after him. Youko brought Yusuke's attention back as to the conversation at hand. His tone was cold and left no doubt to his meaning. "I would suggest we go inside. You standing there staring after him could be his downfall by broadcasting his direction. Rest assured, if you cause his demise I would not be inclined to let it go easily." Even if Yusuke was considered one of Kurama's close friends, Youko would not stand by and watch the man's stupidity take his old partner from him a second time.

"Yeah, whatever," Yusuke tossed back at the kitsune, bristling slightly at the threat that was plain to hear in the demon's words. But he also understood the need for information and at the moment Kuronue was the best demon they had for the job. "Just don't forget who's the leader of this team Youko and it isn't you." He turned around and went back into the house where everyone else was just beginning to stir. Kuwabara was still sleeping soundly, his snores filling the small living room and became increasingly louder as he rolled over onto his other side. "Man, this isn't what I wanted to hear." He walked over and nudged the sleeping man with his foot hoping to wake him up so the infernal noise would stop. When all that got him was a muffled complaint to leave him alone Yusuke bent down and shouted in his ear. "Hey, get up! Hiei found out about you trying to kiss Yukina and he's on his way down to shove his katana up your ass!"

"You must have a death wish." Hiei's words came out with a snarl as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He'd been making his way downstairs to see if anyone else was up yet and had arrived just in time to hear what Yusuke had said to the red headed man. Now the fool was sitting up and looking around the room wildly, expecting an attack at any second from a very pissed off fire apparition.

"Good, everyone's awake." Grandpa came out of his bedroom followed closely by Kagome's mother. They'd heard the commotion on their way down and as tempting as it was to ask, neither really wanted to know just what was going on. Sometimes it was just better not to ask. Grandpa looked the men over with a small, knowing smile making sure that he had their attention. This would teach them to act in such an inappropriate manner in his home. "I'm glad to see that you guys have so much energy today, you'll all be a big help moving those logs." He started to whistle a nameless tune as he walked past the group and into the kitchen where he knew that his daughter would have the morning tea ready shortly. As he sat in his chair a vague feeling began to overcome him once again, a certainty that somehow this would be the last festival that he would participate in. He looked up into his daughter's worried eyes and knew then that she was feeling it also. Silently he took her hands into his and held them as she struggled against the unshed tears.

This was the scene that Kagome came upon when she stepped into the kitchen. Unease had been niggling at her mind as she had dressed, so she had hurried down before the rest of the girls. She'd heard Souta and InuYasha following close behind her as she had almost run down the stairs, needing to put the as of yet unidentified fear to rest. Now she had stopped so suddenly that Souta almost plowed into her as he had hurried to catch up. With a cry she flung herself onto her grandfather as she saw the stricken look on his face and that of her mother. Behind her she could hear everyone beginning to crowd into the kitchen behind them but right then she didn't care. For the moment she felt like a small child again, and needed the reassurance that her grandfather used to give her when he would chase her nightmares away. "You know something's going to happen don't you. Please grandpa, tell me what it is so we can stop her."

"We all die sometime Kagome." Her grandfather hugged her and rubbed her back as he looked into her eyes. "You've lived through enough to know that. I'm no different, my time will come as well. But nothing says it will be today or even this year. I also know that whenever my time does come, you'll handle it like the strong young woman you've become and you'll be just fine" It was a lie and he knew it but he did the best he could to reassure the girl in his arms. The kitchen was beginning to get rather crowded by this point as everyone milled around uncertainly trying to figure out what was going on. Grandpa pushed his way to his feet and looked at them all with a stern face but there was a glint of humor in his eyes. "What's this now? Can't an old man have his morning tea in peace? We have a busy day ahead of us and a lot of people will be here shortly."

As if to punctuate his words, sounds came from outside the house of people beginning to arrive. Laughter and voices intermingled with the sound of machinery and chains being dragged along the ground. There was a knock at the door then, and Houjo's cheerful voice rang out. "Higurashi-san, we're here to build the pyre. Are you ready to begin the preparations for the festival?" The sound of footsteps receded then into the distance as the man returned to his friends and their self appointed tasks. Then a truck pulled up and Kuwabara gave a groan as he looked out the window and saw the truck was loaded with tree sized logs that were waiting to be unloaded.

"It looks like you guys are going to get a workout today." Shizuru snickered as she too looked out the window at the log truck and then back at the assembled group. A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she watched the activity going on just outside the window. It was truly a pity that it wasn't warmer outside, at least then she might get a show. Nothing beat sitting back with a glass of tea watching the men as they stripped their shirts off. Even though she was friends with most of the males here and would never date them it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate their finer attributes. Keiko and Kagome were exchanging looks and she'd be willing to lay money on the fact that they were thinking something along the same lines. That could only be to the good in her opinion and it certainly beat the tears that had been threatening earlier. When she began laughing both sets of girls looked to her and immediately began blushing, knowing that they had been caught. Yukina was now looking at the three of them, more than a little confused by their behavior. Shaking her head Shizuru went to stand by her fellow perverts, giving them a mischievous grin, "It looks like I'm not the only one where who would like a little show." Her attention moved onto the males, their attention caught at hearing Shizuru's comment. "Tell me, are you guys up to it?"

"If you wanted to see us naked all you ever had to do was ask. I for one am always ready, willing and able." Yusuke gave her a playful wink, knowing that the woman was teasing and more than ready to play along. He was tired of all the gloom and doom atmosphere already and if they were going to be forced into manual labor he might as well get some enjoyment out of it. Already he had his jacket pulled on and was getting ready to walk out the door. His mind was racing as he was thinking ahead about just how to give the girls the show they'd requested. Moving these trees was sure to be hot work despite the cold. It wouldn't be long before that jacket came off and he knew it. As he walked past Keiko and then Inuyasha there was a swagger of pride and arrogance showing in his step, his actions saying more clearly then words that there was no way the hanyou would be a match for him in any way. "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

"Hn." Hiei stood rooted to his spot while he was staring at the detective. The other males in the group might be ready to go out there and do manual labor for the sake of a human holiday but that didn't mean that he was ready to do the same. His glaze fell over to Youko, only to find that the kitsune had once more handed control over to Kurama. That in itself was of no real surprise, especially if avatar had decided to lend his assistance. Hiei nearly rolled his eyes, imagining the hell that would break loose should the humans gaze upon the fox in his demonic form. Frankly it wouldn't have mattered to him one way or another except for the fact that he'd be called upon once again to wipe the knowledge from the panic stricken humans. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at Kagome with a stubborn expression. "My skills lay in fighting, not in being a pack mule. I will stand watch, someone has to be on the lookout for Mae while this festival takes place."

"Please Hiei?" Kagome laid a hand on his arm while she looked into his eyes. "We could all really use your help out there and this is my grandfathers last festival. Somehow I can just feel it and I want it to be perfect for him." Her new boyfriend still stood rooted to his spot but she could see a slight bending in his cold expression and decided to try to press her advantage. "There's enough of us out there that if she shows up we should be able to sense it before she has a chance to do anything. Besides that, you know that you'll never hear the end of it from the others if you aren't helping." Her voice dropped lower so only Hiei could hear her, "Do you really want Kazuma bragging to your sister about how he did the gentlemanly thing and helped out where you did not?" If anything his expression seemed to darken and Kagome knew that she'd said what was needed to get him to agree. Smiling slightly she dropped her hand and began reaching for her coat. "I'm going out to join the others while you decide. Maybe I'll be able to help with something too."

"Fine." Hiei considered her retreating back for a moment before he laid his cloak across the back of a chair and followed her out the door. It didn't look like this would too long with the way that progress was already being made. The logs were already unloaded from the trucks and chains were being hooked into them so a crane could move them over into their position in the growing mound. It was hot dirty work and in spite of the chill in the air everyone working had already broken a sweat. With a last glance at Kagome he walked over and took up a position guiding the hoisted logs into their proper place. _'I don't know why everyone is so damn cheerful doing something like it. It must be another of those strange human customs.' _He saw Yusuke putting the hooks into the logs and attaching the chains. Already the detective was covered with shed tree bark and he had a swipe of dirt across his face where he had wiped the sweat out of his eyes. Most of the other men looked just as hot and dirty. Every now and then one of them would call for a glass of water and one of the women would take it out to them, being careful to stay out of the way of the swinging logs. Shaking his head slightly he returned his attention to the work he was doing when he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. A slight smile graced his features as a warm feeling of affection traveled down the bond that joined them. A glance over his shoulder revealed that Kagome was staring at him with a look of appreciation in her eyes. It wasn't difficult to see that she enjoyed the view that he was providing and he wondered if later she'd be up for a more private encounter. _'I may just have to test how far she is willing to take this.'_

At lunch time Kagome's mother called for a break and brought food out to the hungry work crew. All the women helped to serve the men and Kagome made sure to pile the food up on Hiei's plate. She was making her way over to where he was sitting when Yukina and Keiko fell into step next to her. Keiko was giggling behind her hand as she occasionally looked over to where InuYasha had found a seat. When the hanyou looked up from his meal and their eyes met a look of confusion briefly crossed his face only to be replaced a moment later with a look of contemplation. With a slight huff then he turned his head, pointedly choosing to ignore her as he turned his head to say something to Souta who had taken a seat next to him. Keiko hurriedly turned her attention back to her friends as Souta looked at her with a slightly worried expression on his face, then his eyes fell on the plate of food. "Kagome I hope you made that mountain of food for Hiei. I don't know that he's into chunky women." Souta couldn't help but tease her and ducked his head when she shot him a murderous look.

"Don't worry, he'll eat it all. Especially since it's you that's the one bringing it to him." Kurama had been walking past with his own plate of food and had overhead Souta's humorous comment. Deciding to join in the fun teasing the females he winked at Yukina. "But then if I had a beautiful young lady bringing me my food, I'd be sure to eat it all as well." He would have continued the conversation on further but a slight movement he saw out of the corner of his eye caught and held his attention. "If you ladies will excuse me, perhaps we can continue this conversation another time." With those words he turned and walked away towards a small thicket of trees, leaving the three girls to stand for a moment watching him go.

"I take it that food's for me. I hope you brought something to drink as well." Souta had to work hard to smother his laughter at both Hiei's words and the look of indignation on his sister's face at that precise moment. He looked over at InuYasha to find that the inu was also watching with interest and anticipation. _'Maybe he thinks that she's going to try to knock Hiei on his ass or something but I somehow doubt that's gonna work with him. Man, I wish I had a camera right now, this is priceless.'_ He watched as Hiei reached out and took the plate of food, then nodded to a shady place where they could sit and talk while he ate his lunch. When she hesitated the fire apparition arched an eyebrow and his voice was quiet but commanding. "I'm not going to eat standing up. Would you care to join me or not?" He knew that he had irritated her with his earlier comment but it wasn't in him to apologize for it. A large part of it was to enforce upon the hanyou that Kagome indeed belonged with him now and she was the one who tended to his needs. Fortunately she hadn't contested his dominance, as he was well aware that Inuyasha had been just waiting for such an occurance to happen. Kagome only hesitated for a moment before nodding and separating herself from the main group. Together they walked away as her friends and brother sat there staring, their eyes widened in shock. Clearly none of them had expected her to be compliant, although Kagome was determined that Hiei was going to learn one way or another that he was going to treat her with respect.

"That's going to be one explosive relationship." Yusuke had walked up as they had been walking away and now he took a seat on the log next to Souta so he could eat his own lunch. The warm smell of the food tickled his nose as he took an appreciative smell then stuck his fork into the food. "Kagome's mom sure is a good cook. This is way better then what I get at home and it sure as hell beats my own cooking. Hey Keiko, maybe you could ask her to give you some lessons. I mean you're really good at making ramen and stuff but I've never had anything like this." There was the sound of loud laughter behind him from Kuwabara as he suddenly found himself pushed over backwards off of the log by Keiko. Surprise and food covered his face as he stared at the sky for a moment, then a very upset Keiko blocked his view. "Damn it Keiko, that hurt. It wasn't like I insulted you or anything, it was only a suggestion!" As the girl stormed off he turned to look at the others. "Well, it was."

"You'll never learn Urameshi. Besides, I've eaten Keiko's cooking before and I think she's pretty good." With another laugh he took his own seat on an adjoining log and stared down at his team leader for a moment before digging into his own food. It was good, he had to admit that and soon he was ignoring the conversation in favor of finishing his lunch before it was time to go back to work. _'I never knew that old man could be such a taskmaster. As fast as he has everyone working this thing will be done in no time, assuming no one dies from heat exhaustion first. I hope Koenma doesn't take any lessons from him.' _The welcome food and drink slid down his throat as his thoughts continued to wander and it was with some surprise that suddenly his plate was empty, all of his lunch now gone. He got to his feet and grinned at the others who were now finishing as well. "I wonder if there's enough left for seconds."

"Don't even think it fool. In case you haven't noticed that's the bell ringing that says it's time to go back to work. The sooner this is finished the happier that I, for one, will be." Hiei made his way past the group to take up his position once again moving logs. _'I have far better things that I could be doing. Like cementing my claim on a certain Miko.'_ His gaze fell on the men around him. Even Houjo had showed up now to help with the logs although he was maintaining a large distance between himself and the group of people that Kagome now called her friends. A scowl deepened on his face as he stared at the fool who considered himself to be competition, wondering what it would take to permanently remove the man without getting in trouble with Koenma. "Once she's mine Koenma won't have much to say about it anyway." Apparently he wasn't the only one who had noticed Houjo's presence however and he suddenly became wary as a slight wind circled the young man ruffling his hair. Even with the ward in place he could sense the sudden strange feeling of power that was present in the area and it was centered on the young man. Off to the side Kurama suddenly reappeared from the trees as an angry black bird raced through the sky towards where he now knew the strange youki was playing with the young man's mind. _'Oh hell, what's happening now?'_ He watched in anger at the audacity that Tamamo-no-mae was showing by her actions but with all these humans around there wasn't much the team could do without causing another mass panic. Just as Kuronue reached the spot where she had been she disappeared in a shimmer of air leaving Houjo to stare up in confusion for a moment at the black bird that was hovering above him.

"Are you wearing something shiny?" One of the men laughed as he looked up at the hovering bird. "I've heard that those birds are attracted to shiny things. They like to carry the object off and hide it in their nest." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin that he'd wrapped up some leftover bread in from lunch. "Here you go, I don't mind sharing." With a flourish of his hand the man tossed bits of bread into the air, obviously waiting for the bird to swoop down and catch the bits as they fell. For a moment the bird hovered there as if contemplating the situation as he eyed the falling crumbs then he seemed to make up his mind. The man suddenly burst into laughter as the bird swooped down, obviously dive bombing the top of Houjo's head. "My apologies, I guess my aim was a little off." With a squawk of triumph the bird flew off as the man turned back to his job. "Let's get back to work so we can have this ready for tonight. There isn't all that much left to do before it's finished."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and soon the pyre was finished and waiting to be lit. Grandpa stood before the pile of logs and Kagome felt a lump of pride in her throat as she watched all the workers gather around him. Even from the short distance away that she was standing she could hear every word he spoke, telling everyone how thankful he was that they had come to help and how none of this would have been possible without each and every one of them. "I don't think I've ever seen him looking more proud." Quietly she whispered the words to her mother who was standing beside her and felt her mother's arms go around her in a hug as an answer. A slow single tear trickled its way down her cheek as she thought about everything that had happened in the past year and how this was somehow a fitting way to start the New Year. _'I know it isn't over but maybe, just maybe, this can be a wonderful night with nothing bad happening.'_ Her mother noticed the tear but chose not to comment on it, instead turning away to give her daughter the privacy of her own thoughts. Grandpa's small speech of thanks ended then and everyone started to leave. Several comments were heard about how magnificent the pile was and how they'd be back later that night when the bonfire was lit. A small group split off from the main as Souta and InuYasha turned and headed towards the house with the rest of Kagome's friends following a short distance behind. Whatever happened tonight, they hoped they would be ready.

"How do I look?" Slowly grandpa walked out of his bedroom dressed in his full set of ceremonial robes. "I want everything to be perfect tonight for you and your friends. I know that InuYasha's never seen us put on one of these ceremonies and everyone else has worked so hard. I want all of Tokyo to know how thankful we are for all of the support the shrine has been given over the years and we will be rebuilding the shrine." Proudly he stood for his daughter's inspection as Kagome and Souta made their way down the stairs, also wearing their shrine robes. The light from the lanterns that had been placed in the living room for the holidays gave off a festive glow and made the robes seem to glow with an ethereal beauty. A few low whistles of appreciation were heard from the rest of the people that were currently lounging around on the chairs and sofa, making grandpa smile again with pride. "Tonight everyone will see what a proud and distinguished shrine family we are." With a wink at Kagome he added slyly "Perhaps someday we will have more little ones in the house to carry on our proud traditions."

Kagome thought she would die of embarrassment, both at her grandfather's comment and the roars of laughter that came from Shizuru and Kazuma. She snuck a look over at Hiei who had been leaning against the wall, only to find him looking at her with a speculative gleam in his eyes. Even Souta joined Kazuma in the laughter, in his mind this was the perfect revenge for the years of teasing that he had taken when his sister had been in the past. Grandpa had told him many times that he was hoping for lots of great grandchildren, now the pressure was off of him and onto Kagome where he had thought it should have been all along. More then once he had complained to Kagome about this very thing, how she was the oldest and so should have children first. Out of everyone there only InuYasha was looking slightly outraged but he kept his mouth shut, figuring this was family business and not his. Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the not so subtle hints that had been directed towards her. Hoping to change the topic of conversation off of her she peeked out the window into the coming night to look at the steady stream of people that were arriving at the woodpile. "Can we talk about this another time grandpa? People are arriving and it's time to light the bonfire."

"You're correct. The time has come." Grandly grandpa turned and headed for the door as Souta and Kagome fell in line behind him. Nothing in his expression showed the unease that was steadily closing in on him as the feeling of his awaiting fate blanketed him. _'The end is near, I know it, but I'm not going to let this get me down. She may be able to destroy this body of mine but she won't be able to destroy our family. So in the end, she loses no matter how you look at it. Amaterasu, my only prayer to you now is that she makes it fast. Take my suffering as a sacrifice to honor you and help in the defeat of Tamamo-no-mae.' _The procession filed out of the house and down the property to where the crowd had gathered. Many of the people had already picked up the bamboo torches and were waving them around with wild abandon, just waiting for their chance to become a part of the festivities and bring good luck to the families and friends. As he walked and smiled at the people carrying on he noticed that one person in particular caught his attention and held it. A person that had been a guest in his home many times throughout the previous years. Suddenly it all came together in his mind but there was nothing he could do to change his fate now. No one heard the whisper that passed his lips as he picked up the main torch that he would use to light the fire. "Houjo." The young man looked his way then and saw the old man through eyes that were not his own.

"Shit, be ready. Something's gonna happen." Yusuke passed the whisper down to his team that was following behind him and everyone fanned out slightly as if they were joining the crowd but each was taking a strategic position towards the young man that now seemed to waver between Houjo and a Kitsune in appearance. The young man grinned slightly and moved into a throng of people as if he somehow knew that he had been spotted. Frustrated Yusuke watched as the man made his way easily over to the bonfire that Kagome's grandfather had just set to fire with his ceremonial torch. "Hiei! Get Kagome and get her the hell out of here!" Yusuke's shout would have been useless above the noise of the fire and the crowd but the shout wasn't needed. Already Hiei was racing towards the Miko and her family, only to slam up against an invisible wall.

The fire leaped heavenwards as the pile of logs all burst into flames at once. It created a wind of it's own, giving itself a life it might not have otherwise had. Souta stepped back in horror and Kagome reached for her bow that she wasn't carrying as the violent wind coalesced and took the form of a giant laughing fox. "Bitch! I know who you are and you aren't going to win!" Desperately Kagome tried to push her grandfather behind her and almost succeeded when she bumped into Houjo. The man had been dancing wildly next to the fire trying to get as close as he could to the procession when he was pushed just as he reached his destination. Reflexively he dropped the burning brand in favor of catching himself but he was close enough that it didn't matter. Now everyone watched in horror as the priest robes that the old man wore caught fire and quickly spread. A cruel smile crossed his face as Kagome let out a scream of anguish and desperation as she watched her grandfather burst into flames before her very eyes. "No!!!!"

Author's Note: I know, I'm so evil. Leaving grandpa burning like that. Find out his fate in the next chapter. It will come in time I promise :D

I want to say thank you to everyone who is still sticking with the story and thank you for the reviews that you leave. They mean a lot to me.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to Ryu who has not only been my wonderful beta but has ongoing health issues. I hope you get feeling better soon, but in the meantime if you need something to read, here you go.


	16. Chapter 16

Standing In The Shadows 16

Disclaimer: Once again as much as I may wish otherwise, I do not own any part of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They are owned by their respective authors. I only claim ownership of this twisted plot and the muses that created it.

**Now for the warnings:** The following chapter is going to be something of a wild ride. This is the third of a few chapters that will be dark, have some torture and a major character death. **YOU ARE WARNED!** If this bothers you turn back now. I will accept no flames if you choose to ignore my words.

Chapter Sixteen

The blue flames leapt skyward, as if dancing on the breeze. There was no stopping the inferno from engulfing the man as onlookers watched in horror, despite their repeated attempts to reach him. More than one person cried out in horror as they watched the gruesome display. The old man's features were still clearly visible as he writhed in pain, helpless to do anything in the face of the torture that was being inflicted. His eyes widened as if he was looking at something that only he could see, his expression that of a man who knew he was staring death in the face. His mouth opened in a silent scream, no sound coming from his tortured lungs. Kagome voice could be heard over the crowd, crying out her anguish as his skin began to peel and blacken, curling as sheets of it were sloughed off of the underlying muscle. The stench of burning flesh filled the air as the fat on his body began to melt but death was still kept out of the old man's reach. Unable to hold himself up any longer, his legs gave way from beneath him and the old man sank to his knees as if he were offering a prayer to the gods. Those nearby shrank back, not wanting to chance upon the same misfortune happening to them as the fire continued to grow. Only a select few continued to try and approach, braving the heat of the fire in an effort to save the old priest.

"Somebody help him! Oh my God, somebody please help him! Kagome please! Don't go any closer!" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her daughter and pulled her backwards away from the fire, in an attempt to prevent another disaster from befalling her family. There was no doubt in her mind that the girl was going to run into the flames, heedless of the danger in an effort to save her grandfather. Forcibly she turned Kagome away from the sight before her and prayed that she would be strong enough to hold the now struggling girl as she pulled her tight against her own body. "Stop fighting me Kagome! That's my father in there, remember?" Her own voice broke with the pain of what they had seen but she had to make the young miko see reason, "I can't lose both of you!" Desperately her eyes traveled over the crowd, looking for anyone at all that would be able to do something to help her. Kagome didn't calm in the least, if anything she seemed more frantic to break free, to take the monster that had ripped their family apart on her own. The sounds of wailing sirens was heard in the distance racing towards them but Mrs. Higurashi already knew in her heart that they wouldn't be able to get there fast enough to save her father. With a desperate cry she buried her face into her daughter's hair, praying that it would all be over soon.

'_Bitch you're not going to win against us.'_ Yusuke pushed Keiko to a position of relative safety behind him when he heard the sound of Kuwabara running up behind him. The redhead's voice cut through the air as he summoned his spirit sword and Yusuke gave the now possessed Hojo a nasty grin. _'If that sword could cut through the barrier to the Makai it sure as shit should be able to cut through this one.'_ This demoness had no idea what was about to hit her and Yusuke was more than looking forward to it. People fell back from around him, and indignant shouts could be heard over the roar of the flames. Although he didn't turn his complete attention away from Houjo the Toushin took a chance to check on Kuwabara's progress. He couldn't help but stare in surprise for a moment as the taller man pushed his way towards them, practically throwing people out of his way if they couldn't gather the sense to move fast enough. As the man reached him he stepped to the side, giving Kuwabara room to bring the sword down against the barrier. For a long moment it looked as if the effort would be in vain. Sparks cascaded around him where power met power in the struggle for supremacy. Yet moments later an ear piercing screech filled the air signaling the demise of the barrier. "Let's move!" Yusuke shouted over the terrified sounds of the crowd behind them, no doubt they were worried about what horrors might befall them on this night but he couldn't take the time to worry about that now.

As soon as the barrier came crashing down Hiei made a sprint towards Kagome and her mother trusting in his team mates to handle the rest of it until the women were out of the way. As expected Kurama rushed towards Houjo, making a grab for the possessed human before he had the chance to escape.

Kurama knew that the others would have their hands full and he was the one best suited to taking Mae down. The possibility that she would leave traces of mental suggestions or coercions in her wake was a distinct possibility and the avatar knew that there was no way in hell he could allow the man to leave the scene. There was every possibility that Mae would continue to use him as a host in an effort to destroy the rest of the group or anyone else who happened to be present at the festival. As he reached forward to grab the possessed human a green glow enveloped his hand, startling him momentarily until he realized it was the jewel at work. Before Houjo had a chance to avoid him the energy engulfed his body and slowly sank into his skin. Before Kurama could catch him, the man began to fall to the hard ground as the spirit of the malevolent kitsune was purged from his body. Clarity came to Houjo for a few moments then and his eyes grew wide with terror as the power of the jewel coursed through his body, showing him everything that had just occurred. His legs no longer bore his weight and with a cry he collapsed to the ground as something suddenly whistled past them through the air.

The silent screams that poured from grandpa's tortured throat were suddenly cut short as a blast of energy flew past, finally putting an end to his torment and suffering. The unseen weapon buried itself deeply into the burning flesh, tightening around the man's heart and forever stopping it's beating. Silently the now lifeless body fell fully to the ground as the fires finished their work, consuming what was left of Kagome's grandfather. Soon there would only be a pile of ash remaining to be buried on the shrine grounds alongside his parents and numerous other people who had served through the centuries as the shrines priests and guardians.

No one quite knew what to do or say and the only sound in the courtyard now were the violent sobs coming from both Kagome and her mother. Knowing that she had a job to do, Botan stepped forward and laid her hand gently on the shoulder of the spirit who was standing over the pile of ashes. Her voice was filled with sorrow and compassion as she addressed the spirit of the old man, hoping that she could offer him some sort of comfort for the journey ahead, "It's time to go now, I've come to take you to the afterlife and from there to wherever you decide to go from among your choices." Koenma had given her the job to collect this particular soul, knowing that he would need the comfort that she could offer him. It was the least that they could do for the man who had earned such respect throughout his lifetime and given the circumstances around his death he was to be given specific consideration. Now she was to take him directly to Koenma himself so the spirit could go to the reward he so richly deserved. The delicate scent of cherry blossoms filled the air around them as she waited patiently, watching silently as the man she had known for such a short time but who had already managed to earn her respect looked over at his daughter and granddaughter who had all but collapsed with unbearable grief.

"There's still so much they need to know," Somehow he knew that no one present could hear his voice with the exception of Botan who was still standing patiently waiting for him, "There's still so much that needs to be done." When Botan just looked at him sadly he moved over to hug his daughter and offer some comfort, even knowing that she wouldn't be aware that he had done so but he felt the overwhelming need to do it anyway. As he had suspected would happen his arms now went through her as if he were merely an illusion with no form to make physical contact. Yet the slightest glimmer of hope remained when he approached his granddaughter because he knew how powerful she was. Perhaps that would be enough to bridge the gap and allow him a final moment with her. But as he attempted to do so he was met with the same result and with a heavy heart he turned to address the ferry girl, "Is there any way I can speak to them one last time before we go?"

Botan nodded her head after a moment of thought and whispered the key to a Knowing. It was only because of Kagome's advanced abilities that they were able to do this in the first place. Had they had that option when Yusuke had died the first time things would have been ever so much easier. But there wasn't any going back to change the way things had happened so it was best not to think of such things. "Kagome won't be able to see you, but she will be able to hear you inside her mind. She's going to be the only one that you're going to be able to talk to and it won't be for long." With those words she stepped back and silently waited for the man to have his final words with his granddaughter.

"Kagome?" Grandpa waited silently as he watched her head come up at the sound of him whispering her name in her mind. Frantically she looked around for him, drawing concerned looks from everyone surrounding her. Sighing heavily he spoke into her mind once more, "Only you can hear me, don't question why. Please just listen, I don't have much time before I have to go but there are some things I need to tell you first. Don't grieve for me too long, be sure to tell your mother and brother that as well. If you do, it will only give Tamamo-no-mae more power and that's something no one needs. Also, he might not be sure about it yet but Hiei will grow to love you and his love will help keep you safe. Take what he offers you and don't look back with any regrets. You'll need to draw upon his strength for the upcoming battles, don't be afraid to ask it of him." He looked up at Botan then, knowing they needed to be going and his time was up. He brushed his fingers through her hair though he knew that she wouldn't be able to feel the caress, "You'll see me again someday Kagome, I promise you this. All of you will. I love you all. Goodbye for now." The spell that had allowed him to speak with her then faded from existence and he knew there wasn't any putting this journey off. Slowly he climbed onto his seat on Botan's oar and gave the tall woman a forlorn look, "I've said what I've needed to, and it will have to be enough. I'm ready, take me to this Koenma so he can judge my soul."

Souta had stared in confusion when Botan had left his side and moved to stand beside his grandfather's ashes but his eyes nearly popped out of his head when an oar appeared in her hand and she suddenly faded from his sight. What was worse was the others had watched the same thing as well but weren't the least bit concerned at what had happened to her. Hurriedly he tried to move over to where he had seen her last when the sounds of a scuffle had caught his attention. Turning around his eyes widened when he noticed the police had finally arrived and were now wrestling Houjo to the ground. Obviously they had deduced that he was the guilty party by the way he'd been restrained and had decided to take action. Terrified shrieks and incoherent babble fell from the man's lips as a medic approached. The only thing he could conclude was that somehow the man had gone insane. _'I guess I should feel sorry for him but right now I just can't.'_ The shock of the evenings events were just too much to comprehend all at once and woodenly he watched as a needle was inserted in Houjo's arm, making him immediately go limp and allowing the medics to strap him to a gurney. The sound of talking reached his ears, apparently the young man was being taken to a well-known psychiatric hospital until such time as his sanity returned and they could figure out what had happened. It might be cruel of him but he couldn't feel sorry for the man, he'd had a hand in killing his grandfather. Whether he was in control of his actions or not Souta just couldn't bring himself to forgive him, at least not yet. _'I hope he never gets out.'_

The sound of additional sirens wailing through the air signaled the arrival of more police officers as well as the news media. Reporters hungry for the breaking story swarmed over the festivalgoers as the police tried to get everyone away from the bonfire so that it could be put out and they could begin their investigation into how such a tragedy had occurred. A few of the reporters spotted Kagome and Souta in their shrine robes and rushed towards them, clearly intent on getting an exclusive interview with the shrine family which would ensure that they would gain recognition in their chosen field.

"Excuse me please." The young officer spoke to Kagome and Souta since they were the ones that were wearing shrine robes and obviously belonged here out of everyone. "This area is now a crime scene and we must secure it. Please take yourselves and anyone else that belongs here up to your house and wait inside where we clear the area and process the scene. It will probably be more comfortable for you there and you won't have to deal with the press yet." He turned and looked at the reporters who were now standing only a few feet away, impatiently waiting to ask their questions, then turned back to Kagome and Souta. "I would also ask that you not speak to the media until we have completed our investigation. Another officer will be up to the house to speak with you shortly and take your statements about what happened here."

Looking utterly defeated and lost Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her children before starting to make her way back to the waiting house. Silently Hiei and Kurama fell in step on each side of them as they trudged their way back down the incline. Yusuke, Kuwabara and InuYasha walked behind them, on guard for any further possible attacks that might come from out of nowhere while Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru stayed close to the small group. Overhead a black bird circled, keeping a watch over the entire proceedings until everyone had disappeared inside the house. Only then did the bird give up his vigil and land in a tree. No one noticed when it disappeared into the shadows as if it had never been there in the first place.

Kagome sank down heavily beside her mother on the couch as Souta seated himself on the other side of the woman. They both wrapped their arms around her; trying to offer her what comfort they could while attempting to draw their own comfort and support at the same time. But it did little to alleviate the pain and loss that was shredding their hearts and minds into ribbons. The soft sound of crying filled the air as the finality of their loss overcame them and Mrs. Higurashi finally gave herself over to her overwhelming grief. Her eyes became unfocused as she slowly began to rock back and forth, no longer focusing on those around her, instead sinking into a deep depression that excluded everyone and everything around her. _'Father, there's no way I can go on without you. Wherever you are wait for me.'_

"I'm going to make them some tea." Kurama spoke softly to Hiei as he moved towards the kitchen. Pulling some of the seeds from his hair, he looked them over critically while he decided which ones he wanted to use. "If we don't do something to help them, especially Mrs. Higurashi, to deal with the shock of what has happened tonight we might very well lose her. I'm not sure that Kagome could handle the shock of losing both her grandfather and her mother in one day and still remain mentally stable enough to be of any use in the upcoming fights against Tamamo-no-mae." Silently he regarded the fire apparition that was standing beside him for a moment when he felt the hand laid against his arm, stopping his forward progress. There was a look of obvious concern as well as anger in those glittering red eyes and Kurama waited to see what his partner wanted to know.

Hiei's voice was soft, below the hearing of most of those in the room. "Make your tea for them as you must fox, but I want to know what it was that happened back there." He pulled Kurama into the kitchen and firmly shut the door so there would be no chance that anyone would overhear him asking the question that had been eating at him since they'd started the walk back up to the house. "That fire should have killed her grandfather but it didn't. He continued to live past the point where any mortal should have succumbed to it." His eyes narrowed with impatience and anger as he watched for the small nod of confirmation, telling him that his assumption was indeed correct. "So, why didn't the fire kill him Kurama? If you know the answer now would be a very good time to fill me in on it."

"It would have eventually, but not until Tamamo-no-mae had gotten her full pleasure out of his torture and the emotional agony from the humans that were watching. Only then would she have allowed him to die." The cold emotionless voice seemed to come out of nowhere, then Kuronue stepped out of the shadows formed by the refrigerator and into the middle of the room. "The goal was an increase of her own power and to destroy the mind of the miko, thereby rendering her helpless and vulnerable to further attack. It's a common enough tactic among the kitsune that you learn about when you live with them long enough." A glance over at Kurama was almost enough to make Kuronue laugh at the sour look that crossed the kitsune's face at having what he obviously considered personal information revealed. Casually he pulled a chair over to himself and leaned against it. "Part of your ways are going to have to be revealed if we're going to be able to deal with this female Kurama unless that deity of yours is willing to take her into hand and I haven't seen where that's going to be the case."

Understanding dawned in Hiei's eyes as he considered Kuronue's words with all their implications but the answers he was coming up with left him with more questions. There were traces of bitterness edged with the anger that he was feeling as he addressed the bat demon who seemed to be at least willing give him a few answers. "It was you who delivered the killing blow to the old man. If you know so damn much about kitsune and how their abilities work, why couldn't you have decided to save him instead?" He could still hear the sounds of crying coming from out in the living room through the closed door and it was grating on his already stretched nerves. "You could have saved him and they wouldn't be going through the pain and trauma of having watched him burn to death. I should kill you right now for that reason alone." It was an unfair accusation and somewhere deep inside himself Hiei knew it but that didn't stop him from saying the words.

"No Hiei, Kuronue couldn't have saved him." Kurama turned away from making the tea to look at his partner. "Just because he has some knowledge of our abilities and even how to counter some of them from his time spent in Youko's company doesn't mean that he could have saved Kagome's grandfather. He did the best thing he could under the circumstances which was to end the old mans suffering." It was a hard truth to accept and one that he felt at least partly responsible for since he'd been telling himself that he should have known something like that was coming. With a heavy sigh he pulled the tea off of the stove and poured it into the waiting cups. "This tea will make them sleep with no dreams. It's not a cure but right now they need it and it's the best that I can offer them. One of us can stand guard over them to make sure there are no further attacks while the rest of us come up with some kind of plan to deal with Tamamo-no-mae."

"Fine!" The word came out as a growl from the fire apparition but Hiei did pick up one of the cups carefully and walk through the now opened door into the living room where everyone was gathered. The emotions that pervaded the room were so thick that the air was fairly crackling with the negativity but he resolutely ignored the feelings as he made his way towards the couch where Kagome and her family sat. She looked up at him as he approached and once again he was struck by the pain on her face. _'I'm going to kill the bitch who did this to them if it's the last thing I do.' _Kneeling down beside her he spoke in the kindest tone he had although it still sounded gruff and demanding to his own ears. "Take this and drink it. We'll stand watch over you while you sleep and make sure that nothing comes to harm you."

"I'm staying with them!" InuYasha made the bold statement as Kagome slowly drank the tea that had been handed to her. Her mother and Souta had also been handed cups of the same tea and were even now drinking theirs as the hanyou made his declarations. "They're more family to me then they are to any of you so it's my right to stay with them!" Glaring he pulled his sword and stood staring at the assembled group as if daring any of them to dispute his claim to the right.

"Personally I think that's an excellent idea, provided that they all stay in the same room and you're willing to guard the rest of the women at the same time." Kurama didn't have to turn around to feel the anger that was being directed his way by his team leader and his partner. "I also believe it would be a wise idea if someone with the ability to sense psychic energy was also there to help with the guarding. Therefore I propose that Kazuma stand watch with you, together you can keep a good eye over everything. In the meantime I can fill in the rest of the team on what I know about Tamamo-no-mae. Of course we will be filling the both of you in on all information and plans that are made when your watch is relieved." Now he turned to look at Yusuke and Hiei. "I trust this will be acceptable to the both of you?"

As they walked towards the house the silence between the two police officers was almost deafening as each went over the notes that they'd written from interviewing witnesses. Strange comments from witnesses about lightning shaped like a sword and a tall red headed man wielding the energy were just too much to be believed. They were most likely going to write it off as being mass hysteria and shock of the people witnessing the old man burning to death, it was the only logical thing to do. Equally likely to be delegated to the mass hysteria theory was the idea that a girl with sky blue hair had been standing beside the fire one moment and had vanished into thin air before peoples very eyes. Finally the younger of the two officers looked up from his notes and addressed his companion "None of this makes any sense. These people can't actually believe they saw these things." He shook his head when he got no reply from his partner. "You also know that this tragedy means that there's going to be bad luck for the coming year. I mean how can it not? The New Year has ushered in bad luck for this shrine, I hope it doesn't follow us because we were here." The look of worry on the young man's face didn't go unnoticed by his companion but there was nothing the older man could say to refute the claim.

"Let's get this part over with so the family can mourn their loss properly." They had now arrived at the house, which they had seen the shrine family disappear into when they had left the burning field and they watched for a moment. Sympathy filled them as they paused at the doorway, knowing they had no choice but to interrupt the mourning that they knew was taking place inside the house.

"Hello. Mrs. Higurashi?" Officer Oshiro knocked on the door and then waited while the occupants of the house turned and looked at them in surprise. "We would like to come in and get some statements for our reports so we can leave you in peace to mourn your loss."

Various look of different emotions greeted his words. _'That short guy with the spiky hair doesn't look like he's going to be of any help to us at the moment, he looks like he's mad as hell.' _A cold shudder went down his spine as the man in question stared at him with a guardedly hostile expression. Imperceptibly his hand reached down towards the gun at his side at the threat his instincts were yelling at him that the man posed. In his peripheral vision he thought he saw the shadow of a sword being lowered and his attention swung over in that direction as a young man with slicked back hair walked towards him and back again. "Stop right there where you are and show me your hands!"

Authors Note: And here I'm betting that people thought this story had been abandoned. Well.. it hasn't. The muse has returned from taking her extended vacation, perhaps she can be persuaded to stay a while. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then normal, hopefully the next one will be longer. On a side note the next chapter has a lemon planned for it assuming interest in the story is still here. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
